


Someone Else

by LuciferaBlack



Category: The Blacklist (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, Light Angst, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-12
Updated: 2018-11-29
Packaged: 2019-08-22 22:21:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 46,800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16606541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuciferaBlack/pseuds/LuciferaBlack
Summary: After Liz discovers the secret box containing Tom's double life, she confides in Red. Liz feels closer to Red lately and she realizes she's very attracted to him. She tries to carry on like normal with Tom, but will Red be too much of a temptation?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by the song “Try Me” by The Weeknd: https://youtu.be/y08R20KflNM
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own The Blacklist or the characters. This is strictly for fan entertainment purposes. 
> 
> This IS a Lizzington fic! It just has some bits with Tom in it. lol

 Red gazed at Lizzie from a distance, through the guests. She was radiant in her wedding dress and she and Tom were looking at each other. Red figured—and hoped—Tom would screw up and Lizzie would ditch him. His blood boiled and he felt sick to his stomach, so after catching this glimpse of Lizzie, he left.

::::: A Couple of Years Later :::::

 Red took hold of Lizzie’s hand, comforting her as they sat together in his hotel suite. She just told him that she discovered a box of passports, money and a gun under the floorboards. She was distraught about Tom having a double life. He watched some tears fall as she leaned forward, resting her elbows on her knees. 

 “I dunno why I’m here…I guess I just needed someone to talk to, and I find myself trusting you…” Liz said quietly. 

 “You can trust me.” Red said, squeezing her hand.

 Liz wiped some tears off her cheeks with her free hand while Red held her other hand. She enjoyed how warm and comforting his grasp was. They studied each other. The way Red was looking at her was intense and there was something akin to yearning in his eyes. Liz wondered why, but she also wondered if she was just imagining it. She finally, effortfully, broke eye contact and looked down at the floor. Red carried on staring at her for a moment, then he looked away. 

 “I don’t know what to do…” Liz said. 

 Red stayed silent as he tried to consider the options; he was distracted by the wonderful sensation of having Lizzie’s hand in his. She looked at him expectantly, hoping for some guidance. He made eye contact and they both felt the intimacy of the situation: they were holding hands on Red’s sofa in his hotel suite. Liz blushed lightly as she realized how inappropriate this was. Red observed a soft pink appear on Lizzie’s cheeks as they gazed at each other, and she looked extra beautiful. 

 “I can think of a few things…” Red said. 

 He saw Lizzie blush a deeper shade of pink and he realized what that sounded like, especially with his intense gaze and the tone of his voice. He quickly clarified.

 “You could broach the subject with him or…just pretend you never found the box. I suppose you could turn him and the box over to the authorities if you were so inclined.” He said. 

 Liz gently took her hand away. 

 “I can’t turn in my own husband, Red.” She said, knowing that option wasn’t something she would do.

 Red gave her a brief, almost pained smile.

 “I could…pretend I never found it…things would go back to normal, except…” She said, trailing off.

 Red watched and waited.

 “I wouldn’t be able to trust him anymore.” She said. 

 Red felt a little hopeful. Lizzie gazed into his eyes again and he had to distract himself. He took a deep breath, leaned back and crossed his legs. Liz leaned back, too, but she still watched Red. 

 “What do you think I should do?” She asked, desperate for advice. 

 “I am hardly in a position to tell you what to do, Elizabeth.” He said. 

 Liz sighed in frustration. 

 “I guess I have to figure it out for myself, but it would be so much easier if someone would just tell me what to do.” She said. 

 “I know.” He said sympathetically. 

 They looked at each other. 

 “Is there anything else I can do to help?” He said. 

 Liz stared at him and thought about it. 

 “Not really, I just…find your company comforting.” She said quietly. 

 “You’re welcome to stay here as long as you like.” He said. 

 “Thanks.” She said. 

 Red gave her a genuine smile and nodded. Liz enjoyed seeing it; normally, Red was so smug and sarcastic. She gave him a small smile in return. 

 “Would you like a drink?” He asked. 

 “Oh…um…yes, please.” She said. 

 “Are you sure?” He asked, amused. 

 “Yes. Thanks.” She said. 

 Liz had hesitated because she wondered what effect alcohol would have on her while she was alone with Red. He was very charming and charismatic, and she felt close to him, like a friend. She also found him attractive, although she didn’t really want to admit that to herself. Liz was lost in thought when Red came back and handed her a glass of scotch. She grasped the glass and their fingers brushed. For some reason that she wasn’t prepared to admit, it made her feel warm all over, including between her legs. Liz took a sip but then she put her drink on the coffee table, still worried about losing her inhibitions. 

 Red sipped his scotch and studied Lizzie, who seemed to be nervous now. He watched her run her fingers through her hair and take a deep breath. Her cheeks were turning slightly pink again, and he wondered why. Perhaps it was the scotch. Speaking of which, she seemed to be avoiding it. 

 “I have some wine, if you’d prefer…” He said. 

 Liz looked at him. 

 “No. This is fine, thank you.” She said. 

 She picked up her glass and took a few sips, figuring that it might calm her nerves. She looked at Red again, and he was still watching her with his intense, captivating green eyes. Liz felt a little unsettled by his gaze. She took another sip. Red was wondering why she was so nervous and now trying to down her scotch quickly. 

 “If you need to go home, my driver can take you.” He offered. 

 Liz really didn’t want to go home. She wanted to stay away from home for as long as possible. Besides, Red was good company. 

 “I don’t need to go home yet.” She said plainly. 

 Red smiled briefly. 

 “Alright.” He said softly. 

 Red sank down a little into the sofa and leaned back, relaxing. Liz watched him raptly. 

 “The scent of your hair reminds me of this charming little cafe in Antwerp. The aromas of the cocoa, coffee, and pastries mixed with the…huge, fragrant bouquet on my table. It was so lovely. What is that scent?” Red said. 

 Liz blushed and swallowed hard. 

 “I dunno…my shampoo has argan oil and shea butter in it…” She said shyly. 

 “Mm. It’s wonderful.” He said. 

 Liz felt very warm again. 

 “Thank you.” She said quietly. 

 They looked into each other’s eyes once again. They both took a sip of scotch. Liz turned to face Red, putting one leg on the seat cushion and resting her elbow on the back of the sofa. Red was pleasantly surprised that Lizzie was relaxing and getting comfortable. He turned towards her slightly and they just stared at each other. 

 “What are your favorite flowers, Lizzie?” Red asked. 

 “…lilies and orchids.” Liz found herself telling him. 

 “Orchids are incredibly sensual. The variations in appearance maximize their reproductive success. They have this beautiful lip-like petal that hangs down, tempting pollinators.” He said. 

 Liz raised her eyebrows and thought Red was laying his charm on pretty thick this evening. 

 “Is that right?” She asked. 

 “Yes.” He said. 

 Liz was wishing she had a fan to cool herself with. It was very warm in there for some reason. Red noticed Lizzie looked flushed; his subtle stories appeared to be having the desired effect. 

 “I didn’t know you were into botany.” Liz said, trying to break the tension. 

 Red smiled at her. 

 “One picks things up, here and there, in the course of life.” He said. 

 “Hm.” She responded. 

 “What are you passionate about?” He asked. 

 “I…I think I should get going, actually.” She said. 

 Red was disappointed, but he didn’t show it. 

 “Alright. My driver can take you home.” He said. 

 “…Okay. If it’s no trouble.” She said. 

 “Not at all.” He said. 

 Red picked up his burner phone and texted his driver. 

 “He will be out front in a minute.” He said. 

 They both stood up and looked at each other. 

 “Okay…well…thanks for everything, Red.” Liz said. 

 “I’ll escort you to the car.” Red said. 

 Liz opened her mouth to refuse, but she kind of liked that idea, so she just kept her mouth shut and nodded. Red opened his door for Lizzie, then closed and locked it behind them. They got into the elevator and glanced at each other. They were quiet the whole way to the car out front. 

 “Thanks, Red. I really appreciate you being here for me.” Liz said. 

 “Anytime, Elizabeth. I mean it.” Red said. 

 They stared at each other again, then Liz suddenly felt the need to hug Red, so she wrapped her arms around his neck, which surprised both of them; Liz didn’t really know why she was doing this, and Red was astonished, but pleased. He lightly touched his hands to her back as she lingered. Liz took in the scent of Red’s cologne or aftershave and she thought it was better than any shampoo, or cafe. She felt so comforted by him, too; he felt so strong and warm. She realized she was hugging him for way too long, so she pulled away. They looked at each other as they still stood very close; their faces were close. In another life, Liz would kiss him at this point. But she had to get back to reality, back to her house, and back to Tom, as soon as he was discharged from the hospital. 

 “Goodnight, Lizzie.” Red said softly. 

 “Goodnight, Red. I’ll see you soon—for work.” Liz said. 

 “Right…see you soon.” He replied. 

 Red opened the car door for her and she got in the back seat. He closed the door gently and watched it drive away, then he went back into the hotel. Liz was about to tell the driver her address, but before she had the chance, he said her address and asked if that was correct. It was. 

 “Yes. Thanks…” She said, feeling weirded out. 

 Despite the strangeness of Red and his driver knowing her address, she appreciated the ride home. The car pulled up out front of her house and Liz sighed imperceptibly, not wanting to go in. 

 “Thank you. Can I give you money for gas?” She said. 

 The driver laughed. 

 “No, but thanks anyway. Have a good night.” He said. 

 “Okay. You too.” She said, getting out. 

 The driver had instructions from Red to make sure Liz got in okay, so he waited until she was inside before driving off. Liz locked her door and looked around at her empty house, which was also the scene of Tom’s brutal assault. She’d finished cleaning up, but the memories stuck. The mysterious box containing Tom’s double life was still on the dining room table. She glared at it like it was annoying her, but she decided to ignore it for now. Liz went into the bedroom and took her clothes off. She chose a nightshirt with butterflies and flowers on it; she put it on, then she glanced in the mirror and realized the flowers reminded her of what Red said earlier. She chose to wear it, despite some slightly weird feelings. 

 Liz walked into the living room and put the TV on for company. She felt lonesome and she somewhat regretted leaving Red’s place. She thought about how he’d been walking a very fine line, though, with all the innuendos. It was probably best that she left when she did. Liz put her elbow on the arm of the sofa and rested her cheek on her hand. She smelled Red’s lovely grooming products, so she sniffed her hand and arm. She’d picked up his scent when she’d hugged him. Liz tried to focus on the mystery show on TV for a few moments, then she sniffed her hand and arm again. She wished she had a bottle of that scent so she could keep breathing it in. The alternative to that would be to nuzzle her face into Red and sniff him. She realized how inappropriate that would be, so she tried to perish the thought. 

 Liz watched TV for a while, then she decided to get ready for bed. She got washed up, but she was glad some of Red’s scent lingered on her wrist. She went into the bedroom and got into bed. Liz purposefully put her hand on her pillow, breathing in the scent as she drifted off to sleep. She told herself she just found it comforting and it smelled nice, but really, it was very arousing. 

  _Liz was in the backseat of a car with Red, and they were looking at each other intensely. Red leaned towards her until their faces were a few inches away from each other. She let him get closer and their lips touched lightly. It felt electric. He pressed his lips against hers, kissing her, and she started to return the kiss. His tongue gently slipped between her lips and she put her hands on his chest. Liz began undoing Red’s shirt buttons—_

 Liz woke up in the darkness, realizing she’d just had a very sexy dream about Red, and she felt embarrassed. She also felt aroused and a little sexually frustrated. She wasn’t wearing any panties, so she lifted her nightshirt up, spread her legs and touched herself. Liz lightly stroked along her moist flesh as she recalled her dream. She felt guilty, but the dream had turned her on and she rationalized it as a harmless fantasy. She then let her mind go further; she pictured laying on a bed, with Red on top of her, kissing her neck, although they were still clothed. This was working very well for her, so she figured she’d try going further. Liz pictured being naked with Red as they kissed and feeling him rub his erection against her clit. Her fingers pressed firmly on her clit in quick circles, then she slid her middle finger down to rub her very wet opening. She imagined feeling Red’s tip against her opening and then entering her as she pushed her finger inside herself. Liz moved her finger in and out as far as she could while she used her other hand to rub her clit. She moaned “mmm…Red” very quietly and it turned her on even more. She inserted her index finger so that she was thrusting with two fingers while still playing with her clit. She became frantic as she imagined Red thrusting into her, and she suddenly moaned loudly as an immense orgasm crashed over her. She continued moving her fingers with the waves of pleasure, then she stilled and caught her breath. She gently withdrew her fingers from herself. 

 Liz swore under her breath because she was not only surprised by the intensity of the pleasure from fantasizing about Red, but also because she realized she had a sort of crush on him. She felt dirty and guilty again. She tossed onto her side and curled up, trying to push away her feelings and thoughts. Liz managed to slow her racing thoughts and she fell back asleep. 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 

 Liz woke up early in the morning and she decided that she should go visit Tom, so she quickly had a piece of toast, had her shower and washed up, dressed and went out the door. Liz grabbed a coffee at the drive-thru on the way to the hospital. She paid the exorbitant parking fee and went up to Tom’s room. He was sitting up and looking better. He smiled at Liz, and she felt guilty; she mentally scolded herself—nothing even happened with Red. 

 “Hey.” Liz said, going to the side of his bed.

 “Hey babe.” Tom said, taking her one hand.

 “Can I have a sip of your coffee?” He asked. 

 “Nope, sorry…doctor’s orders.” She said, smirking. 

 “Ugh. This sucks.” He said. 

 “I know.” She said. 

 They looked at each other. 

 “How are you feeling? You look better.” She said. 

 “I’m okay. I think I’m on the mend.” He said. 

 “Good.” She said, lightly squeezing his hand. 

 “Any idea when you’ll come home?” She asked. 

 At that moment, the doctor walked into the room, smiling at Liz and then Tom. 

 “You can go home later today.” She said. 

 Liz and Tom looked at each other excitedly, then Liz felt panicked about the secret box she still hadn’t put back under the floorboards. 

 “Like what time?” She asked the doctor. 

 The doctor and Tom chuckled, thinking she was just very eager to get him home. 

 “Around supper time, I would think.” The doctor said. 

 “Oh okay.” Liz said. 

 The doctor nodded at them and left the room. 

 “It’ll be so nice to go home.” Tom said. 

 Liz hesitated for a split second. 

 “Yeah, it’ll be great. Um, will you be okay on your own for a bit? I have to go into work for a while, but I’ll pick you up when it’s time to go home.” She said. 

 “Uh, sure. I’ll see you later then.” He said. 

 “Yes.” She replied. 

 “Love you.” He said. 

 “Love you too.” She said, then she leaned forward and kissed him. 

 They looked at each other for a moment, then Liz left. She went to her car and tried to think calmly about what she was going to do with the box. As she drove, she decided she would just put it back and pretend she never unearthed it. Liz arrived home and she immediately grabbed the box and returned it to its hiding place under the floorboards. She replaced the floorboards and then unrolled the new area rug she’d bought. She positioned the rug and just finished flattening out the corners when her phone rang. Liz noticed the screen showed “private number”. 

 “Hello?” She said. 

 “Lizzie…” Red said. 

 “Oh hi…um…what’s up?” She said. 

 “I was just thinking about you.” He said.

 “…Oh.” She said. 

 “How are you doing?” He asked. 

 “I’m fine…sort of. I visited Tom at the hospital. He’s coming home later, which is good, but I had to come back home to deal with the box.” She said. 

 “…And what did you do with the box?” He asked. 

 Liz sighed quietly. 

 “I put it back under the floorboards. I decided to just pretend I never found it.” She said. 

 “…I see.” He said. 

 Liz felt like his tone suggested he didn’t approve. She waited and listened. 

 “I know I said I wasn’t in a position to advise you…but just be cognizant of the fact that things like that can haunt you. Dark secrets can be…insidious.” He said. 

 Liz swallowed hard. She already knew it would haunt her, she just didn’t want more upheaval in her life at the moment. She wanted to put her head in the sand, as it were. 

 “I realize that, but…for now…that’s what I’d like to do.” She said. 

 “I understand, Lizzie.” He said. 

 Liz’s mood lightened slightly at hearing her nickname. She liked it when he called her that. 

 “Please let me know if you need any help with…anything.” He added. 

 “Thanks, Red.” She said. 

 “You’re welcome. Well, I’d better let you get back to your preparations for Tom’s return.” He said, expertly managing to cover his bitterness. 

 “Okay…thanks. Talk to you soon?” She said. 

 “Of course.” He said. 

 Liz smiled and then they hung up. She looked around and everything was tidy, so she took a deep breath and felt more relaxed. She also felt better since talking to Red. Liz remembered her dream and her fantasy in the middle of the night, and she actually blushed. She sighed and chuckled to herself, then she started making lunch. 

 After lunch, Liz went back to the hospital and was surprised to see Tom dressed and ready to go home early. She carefully hugged him and they kissed for a few moments. She studied him. 

 “All set?” She asked. 

 “Yes!” He said emphatically. 

 A nurse offered to push Tom in a wheelchair, but he declined, so Liz walked slowly with him into the elevator and down to her car. She got the passenger side door for him and he got in. She reached to do his seatbelt, but he chuckled and refused. 

 “I can manage the seatbelt, Liz.” He said. 

 “Okay.” She said, chuckling. 

 She shut the door and went to the driver’s side, then she drove them home. Tom gingerly got out and they went inside. Liz looked at him. 

 “I know it must be hard to be back here…” She said. 

 “A bit. But I’m glad to be home with you.” He said. 

 Liz smiled and nodded, and then they went and sat on the sofa together. 

 “Do you need anything?” She asked. 

 “No, I’m fine, babe. Thanks.” He said, getting comfy. 

 Liz glanced over at the new area rug and she was horrified to see a nail that she’d forgotten to put away after doing the floorboards. Luckily, Tom was laying down, facing the opposite direction so he wouldn’t see it. 

 “I’ll just get a glass of water…” She said. 

 Liz got up and quietly retrieved the nail on her way into the kitchen. She wrapped it in a tissue and threw it in the garbage, then got a glass of water. She brought it back to the living room and put it on the coffee table. 

 “There. Just in case you get thirsty.” She said. 

 Tom lightly grabbed her hand. 

 “You’re so sweet. I missed you.” He said. 

 Liz felt guilty for some reason. 

 “I missed you too.” She said. 

 They smiled at each other, then Liz bent down and kissed Tom passionately, partly to make up for the guilt she felt over her evening visit with Red—not to mention her fantasy. She also truly missed Tom. She no longer trusted him implicitly like she had before she found the damn box, but she still had love for him. Liz was also feeling very horny. She pulled back and looked at Tom. 

 “I suppose sex is out of the question…?” She said. 

 Tom carefully considered this. 

 “I dunno…I'm not supposed to strain myself, but…” Tom said, then he chuckled. 

 “I’ll be careful.” She said. 

 Liz was so horny, she basically just needed a warm male body, urgently. Tom gingerly got up from the sofa and they went into the bedroom. He lay down on his back and Liz pulled down his sweatpants and boxers. She took her jeans and panties off, then she eagerly straddled him. 

 “Be gentle.” Tom said, smirking. 

 Liz laughed. 

 “I will.” She said. 

 She rubbed herself on him several times, then she lifted up and guided him inside. She whimpered as she pushed down onto him, gently rocking up and down until he was all the way in. Liz heard Tom moan, so she looked at him. 

 “You okay?” She asked. 

 “God yes.” He said. 

 Liz giggled and began moving on him. She closed her eyes to concentrate on the pleasure and the rhythm, and suddenly her mind went to Red. She whimpered and blushed as she got a thrill from picturing Red underneath her. 

 “Oh god…” She said. 

 She focused on the feeling of Tom moving inside her, but imagining it was Red. She wondered how they compared, how big Red was, what he would feel like inside her, how skilled he was, what he would do to her. Liz whimpered again and felt the pleasure building rapidly. She realized again how much Red turned her on. Tom noticed Liz seemed to be in her own little world, concentrating and closing her eyes, but he figured she was just craving release. She was, but she was also busy picturing Red. 

 Liz moved faster and she was panting. She was imagining straddling Red while they were both naked; when she felt Tom’s hands on her hips, they were Red’s hands in her mind. She got a bit wild, and Tom winced. 

 “Oh. Sorry.” She said breathlessly. 

 “It’s okay.” He said. 

 They continued and Liz went back into her fantasy world with Red. She vividly imagined what it would feel like to push herself down onto Red’s erection. She suddenly gasped and cried out with a powerful orgasm. Tom was a little surprised, but her pleasure made him come. He moaned as he spilled into her, then they both sighed with relief. Liz looked at Tom and she felt guilty again. She bent forward and kissed him. 

 “Wow, Liz…you seemed to really need that.” Tom said. 

 “I did.” Liz said. 

 She gently got off him and went into the bathroom to get tidied up. She took a deep breath and looked in the mirror at herself. Liz wondered why Red was preoccupying her so much and why she was letting herself get carried away with her fantasies about him. She felt silly. She went back into the bedroom and Tom had pulled up his boxers and pants, and he was just resting. 

 “Did I hurt you?” She asked, putting her panties and jeans on again.

 “No, don’t worry. You just seemed a bit…I dunno…” He said. 

 Liz started blushing, although it was dark enough in the bedroom that Tom didn’t notice. 

 “What?” She asked. 

 “Distracted?” He guessed. 

 “Sorry. I guess I am a bit preoccupied…” She said. 

 “It’s fine. I understand. We’ve both been through a lot lately.” He said. 

 “Yeah.” She said. 

 Liz got comfy on the bed next to Tom and she thought about what Red said about being haunted by dark secrets. She wondered how she would manage to keep the dark secret of finding the box. She also dared to wonder how she would keep her attraction to Red a secret. 

 

(To Be Continued…)

 


	2. Chapter 2

 Liz and Tom had a relaxing evening together and then she decided to have a bath. Tom was tired, so he went to bed. Liz ran the water and took her clothes off. She made sure the temperature was just right, then she stepped in and sat down. She sighed as the hot water enveloped her, then she picked up her shampoo bottle and squirted some into the palm of her hand. Liz sniffed it and she smiled, thinking about how Red loved it and it inspired him to tell her the story about the cafe. She lathered up her hair and enjoyed the scent more than usual, then she rinsed it out. She was about to put the conditioner in when her phone started ringing from the floor beside the tub. Liz was startled and she quickly leaned over the edge and grabbed it so it wouldn’t wake Tom.

 “Hello?” She said, sounding somewhat breathless. 

 “Hello, Lizzie. Am I interrupting anything?” Red said. 

 “No, I’m just having a bath.” She found herself telling him. 

 “Oh.” He said, intrigued. 

 Liz felt her cheeks getting warm from the tone of his voice. He sounded very interested in her bath time. 

 “It’s okay, you’re not bothering me or anything…” She said. 

 “I’m pleased to hear that.” He said in a slightly comical way. 

 Liz giggled. 

 Red heard Lizzie giggle into the phone and he closed his eyes for a moment, revelling in it. 

 “So…what can I do for you, Red?” She said, and her tone came out more sultry than she expected. 

 Red was sorely tempted to tell her all the things she could do for him, including touching herself in the bath. 

 “I just wondered how everything went.” He said. 

 Red heard the swishing of water. 

 “…I just had to get more comfortable.” She said. 

 Liz was now kneeling and resting her arms on the edge of the tub. She wanted to keep the phone over the floor in case she dropped it. Red was trying to picture what position Lizzie was in. He was amused. 

 “That’s better…anyway, it went well, actually…” She said. 

 “Oh. Well that’s…good.” He said. Red was struggling to hide his bitterness at the moment. 

 “…Yeah…” She said, not very convincingly. 

 “Are you sure everything’s okay, sweetheart?” He asked. 

 Liz bit her lip for a moment. 

 “Yep. Actually, I don’t know.” She said. 

 “What’s wrong, Lizzie?” He asked. 

 “I…don’t know if I can just pretend I didn’t discover the…you know what.” She said carefully. 

 Red just listened. 

 “Also…things feel kind of different between Tom and I. Outwardly, I can act like I never saw what I saw, but on the inside…I don’t feel the same as before.” She said. 

 “Hm.” He responded. 

 “I still love Tom, but it’s different now. I dunno…” She said. 

 “I get it. It’s perfectly understandable. How can things be the same after something like that?” He said. 

 “Thank you, Red.” She said. 

 “You don’t have to keep thanking me, Elizabeth.” He said. 

 Red heard more water swishing and he was curious. Liz got comfy and sat back in the bath again. She set up the little bath tray so that if she dropped her phone, it would fall on it instead of into the water. 

 “What are you doing?” He asked, amused. 

 “Sorry…I just wanted to lay back. I was getting a bit chilly…” She said quietly. 

 “I see…” He said, very intrigued. 

 Red was picturing Lizzie laying back in a bath tub, naked, and he quickly became hard. He wanted to rush over to her house, scoop her up and take her to bed. 

 “Are you warm now, sweetheart?” He asked. 

 Liz smiled. 

 “Yeah, I’m very warm again.” She said. 

 Liz knew this phone conversation was highly inappropriate on so many levels, but she was having fun. 

 “Good.” He said. 

 Liz sighed quietly, knowing it would probably drive Red crazy. She was right; she heard Red sigh quietly, too. 

 “I wish we were conversing through video chat right now, Lizzie.” He said. 

 Liz laughed and covered her mouth to keep quiet. Red was glad he made her laugh, but he was mostly being serious. 

 “I do too, actually…” Liz said boldly. 

 Red was floored. 

 There was a long pause, and Liz started to feel embarrassed. 

 “Do you really wish that, Elizabeth?” Red asked. 

 Liz considered it. 

 “Yes.” She said. 

 Red still couldn’t quite believe it, but he felt elated. 

 “What else do you wish, sweetheart?” He asked. 

 Liz was blushing as she parted her legs. She considered the options and chose a more subtle one. 

 “I…wish I could smell your cologne on my skin again…” She said. 

 “That could be arranged…” He said. 

 Liz smiled and naughtily put her hand between her legs; she pressed and rubbed her clit and whimpered very quietly. 

 Red heard Lizzie make a tiny whimpering sound. 

 “Lizzie…” He said, in a tone of longing and frustration. 

 Liz was strongly considering phone sex with Red, but she heard Tom getting up. 

 “Oh. Sorry, Red, Tom’s getting up...see you tomorrow.” She said regretfully. 

 “Alright.” He said. 

 They hung up and Tom came into the bathroom. 

 “Have you started talking to yourself?” Tom joked. 

 “No, it was work.” She said. 

 “The people you work with have no boundaries. They just call you whenever, wherever.” He said. 

 “Yeah…” She said. 

 Tom went pee and washed his hands, then he kissed Liz before going back to bed. Liz reflected on her conversation with Red and she really surprised herself. She didn’t think she would actually go that far. She pulled the plug out and got out of the tub, feeling a strange and potent mixture of disappointment, frustration, shame and excitement. Liz dried off and went into the bedroom, where she put a tank top and shorts on. She got into bed with Tom, but she wasn’t really tired. Her mind was reeling and she wanted to go to Red’s hotel suite, but on the other hand, she wanted to shut out thoughts of Red and go back to being a devoted wife. Liz felt Tom put his arm over her and she just stared into the pitch dark, unable to sleep.

 Red was feeling frustrated after his tantalizing conversation with Lizzie. He pictured what she would look like naked, with wet hair. He took a sip of scotch and tried to think about anything else but it didn’t work. Red could still hear that sweet little sound Lizzie made; he figured she was playing with herself. He was uncomfortably hard and straining against his clothes. He got up from the sofa and went into the bathroom. Red took his clothes off, started up the shower and stepped in. He relaxed under the hot water and pictured Lizzie in there with him, with her wet skin and hair. He grasped his erection and began stroking slowly, imagining Lizzie stroking him. He then pictured running his hands over her bare breasts and down between her legs. 

 Red stroked his length more quickly and firmly, then he tightened his thumb and index finger and pushed through the tight space, imagining he was entering Lizzie. His hand became slippery with precum and he wished it was Lizzie’s fluid instead. Red continued running his tight grasp over his tip as he vividly imagined slipping inside her opening over and over again. He then gave himself long strokes as he pictured thrusting deeply into her. He quickly and firmly stroked the sensitive spot just past his tip. In his mind, he could hear Lizzie whimpering and see her climaxing. He tightened his grip on his erection as he pictured her slick walls squeezing him, and he came, spurting heavily into the shower. When the intense pleasure died down, Red sighed loudly and then washed up. He finished his shower and felt relaxed enough to go to sleep, so he flopped down onto the bed and slept naked. 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 

 Liz yawned as she went into the black site. Tom had a peaceful sleep, but she’d been unable to get to sleep until the wee hours of the morning, thanks to the guilt and sexual frustration after her conversation with Red. Speak of the devil, she thought, Red was already there in the main area. They locked eyes and Liz started blushing. 

 “Hello, Lizzie.” Red said. 

 “Hi…” Liz said shyly. 

 Liz looked at Ressler, Aram and Cooper and she nodded to them. 

 “So, uh…what are we working on?” She added. 

 “The gladiator.” He said. 

 “What?” She asked. 

 “That’s what he’s known as, and I must say it’s a fitting nickname. Some members of organized crime bet on whether he can beat the strongman of their choice. The gladiator fights the strongman and whoever wins gains some sought-after object or asset for their employers.” He explained. 

 Liz raised her eyebrows more as he talked. 

 “This is what criminals do to pass the time?” She asked. 

 Red chuckled. 

 “Indeed. The gladiator doesn’t just fight his opponents, however. He kills them. He’s basically just a killing machine that obliterates the competition for whoever pays him the most. His loyalty is to money.” He said. 

 “Wow.” Liz said. 

 “Does he have a real name?” Ressler asked. 

 Red gave him a somewhat sarcastic smile. 

 “He does, although I do not know what it is.” Red said. 

 “How do we find him?” Cooper asked. 

 “I don’t know that, either. That’s partly why I’m giving you this case.” Red said. 

 The agents all looked at each other. 

 “…Very well. Aram, could you please start researching crimes and suspicious activities that might relate to this gladiator character?” Cooper said. 

 “Yes, Sir.” Aram said. 

 The task force basically sat around while Aram did research for a while, so Cooper said they could go home. Liz got nervous as she locked eyes with Red again. She now had unexpected free time during work hours, which meant she could go to his hotel with him. They got into the elevator together, just the two of them, and she started blushing again, which Red found adorable. 

 “That was quite the phone conversation last night, Lizzie.” Red said, still astonished. 

 Liz glanced at the floor. 

 “Yeah…” She said. 

 Red figured she was regretting it, so he rebounded. 

 “This case is astounding. I mean…a gladiator of all things…” He said. 

 Liz looked at him and wondered why he changed the subject so quickly. She thought perhaps he didn’t want to dwell on it. Did he not want her after all?

 “Yeah, it’s pretty weird.” She said as they stepped out of the elevator. 

 Red walked Liz to her car, then she looked into his eyes. They stood by her car, staring at each other for a few moments. Liz chickened out. 

 “…I’d better get home…” She said, although reluctantly. 

 “Alright, Lizzie…” He said softly.

 They still stared at each other and Liz didn’t budge, which amused Red. She clearly didn’t want to go home.

 “By the way, I could give you the name of my cologne, since you enjoy it so much…” Red said quietly. 

 “Oh.” Liz said, feeling a bit disappointed. 

 Red moved a little closer and Liz glanced around the parking lot to see if anyone was watching them. They were alone. 

 “…Or I could just rub it _all over you_ …” He said. 

 “Oh…” She said again, but this time in more of a whimper. 

 Then Liz realized they were still standing by her car. 

 “Um…can I give you a ride?” She asked. 

 “Yes.” He said, a little too emphatically. 

 “Okay.” She said, then they got into the car, with Red sitting in the back, as was his custom.

 They were quiet as Liz drove to the hotel, which wasn’t very far away. She pulled into a parking space instead of stopping near the entrance of the hotel; Red felt encouraged. Their eyes met in the rearview mirror, and Liz was warring with herself. Part of her wanted to just go home to Tom, where she should be, but another part of her desperately wanted to find out what it was like to be with Red. Yet another part came up with very good rationalizations: She didn’t feel the same about Tom, she didn’t know the real Tom, it would just be sex. The rationalizations were convincing enough to let her curiosity get the better of her. 

 “Can I…come up with you?” Liz asked. 

 “Of course.” Red said. 

 Red played it cool as usual, but he was thrilled. They got out of the car and went indoors together.

 They went straight to the elevator and Red pushed the button for his floor. They found themselves alone again in the elevator, and Liz felt nervous. She was wondering what on earth she was doing. The elevator opened and Red let Lizzie step out first, then he lightly touched his hand to the small of her back, ushering her towards his suite. He opened the door and he was pleased that Lizzie walked in. Liz turned around and watched Red close and bolt the door. She swallowed hard. She continued watching him raptly as he approached her. 

 “Would you like a drink, sweetheart?” Red asked softly. 

 “Yes, please.” Liz said. 

 Liz felt like she needed something to calm her nerves. As she watched Red pour two glasses of scotch, she thought about how Tom was at home, still recuperating. She was starting to feel like a truly awful person. Red walked over to Lizzie to give her the glass and he noticed her hand trembled as she took it. He found it cute but he knew she was nervous; he didn’t want to pressure her, so he went and sat on the sofa. She followed him. They looked at each other and sipped their drinks. Liz sipped hers rather enthusiastically, hoping to reduce her anxiety. She gazed at Red and he smiled at her, which was a little comforting. He took his shoes off and she followed his lead. Then he leaned back a little, but Lizzie was nervously sitting very upright. 

 “This is my favorite scotch. I first tried it when I was in—“ Red began, trying to put Lizzie at ease.

 “Red, I dunno if I can do this.” Liz blurted out. 

 They stared at each other. 

 “That’s fine, Lizzie. Just let me know what you want.” He said. 

 This ended up turning Liz on even more. He was being surprisingly sweet about this. 

 “I want to.” She said quietly. 

 Red raised an eyebrow and tilted his head, studying Lizzie. He nodded slowly, then he put his glass on the coffee table. Liz got butterflies in her stomach, but rather than trying to drown them with scotch, she put her glass on the coffee table, too. They stared at each other and Red noticed Lizzie was breathing deeply but rapidly; her dazzling blue eyes were trained on him and her cheeks were rosy. He was very pleased with her response to him, especially since he hadn’t even done anything yet. Red very slowly moved closer to Lizzie, as if he were afraid to scare her off. She stayed put, so he leaned forward so their faces were close. Liz smelled his amazing cologne again and she remembered how much it drove her crazy the other night. Their lips brushed so delicately as Red gently tested Lizzie’s resolve. She moved her lips lightly over his and then pressed into a kiss; she was trembling lightly all over and felt the warm, pleasurable tension of arousal building in her lower abdomen and between her legs. 

 Red couldn’t believe he was finally feeling Lizzie’s soft, beautiful lips on his; he was in bliss and he nearly instantly became hard. Liz was so attracted to Red, the kiss was electrifying and amazingly erotic. She felt herself becoming wet, even from the soft, chaste kiss. Red lightly put his hand on Lizzie’s cheek. He didn’t want to be pushy, but he took a calculated risk and tasted her lips with his tongue. He was slightly taken aback when it made her whimper very quietly. She was thrilled to feel his tongue and she opened her mouth, so they deepened the kiss. It was slow, but very passionate. 

 Liz timidly put her hands on Red’s chest and began gently exploring him while he put his hands on her waist. She very slowly slid her hands down his chest and his abdomen until they came to rest at his belt. Red was pleasantly surprised by Lizzie’s eager exploration of him. He felt her hands then wander down along his thighs, then back up. She felt a bit too shy to put her hand on the bulge in his trousers, so she went back up to his chest. They stopped kissing and looked at each other with lustful eyes. 

 “Would you like to go into the bedroom, Lizzie?” Red asked gently. 

 Liz felt her stomach flutter, but she desperately wanted to continue. She was extremely aroused and she felt so drawn to Red. She gazed into his hypnotic green eyes. 

 “Yes.” She said breathily. 

 Red lightly took Lizzie’s hand and kissed it, which made her blush. Liz was surprised by this sweet, romantic gesture; he really knew how to make her feel special. She watched him stand up first, then she nervously got up from the sofa. Red gently put his hand on the small of her back and guided her towards the bedroom. With every step, Liz got progressively more nervous and she felt terribly guilty. They stood next to the bed and looked at each other. Red put his hand to Lizzie’s cheek again and softly stroked down to her chin, then he kissed her; he felt her enthusiastically returning his kiss. Liz got lost in the dizzying kiss and she started rationalizing again; her relationship with Tom would never be the same anyway, since finding that box. She put her hands on Red’s chest again and they looked at each other. 

 Liz tried to undo Red’s first few shirt buttons, but she was so nervous, she was fumbling. Red gently took both of her hands into his and brought them up for more kisses. Liz blushed, especially when he planted a kiss on her ring finger, where her wedding band from Tom resided. She quickly became distracted again as she felt Red’s soft, warm lips kiss her palm as her fingertips touched his smooth, clean-shaven face. She smiled slightly as she noticed Red had been serious when he said he would rub his cologne all over her. Red watched a small smile appear on Lizzie’s face, and he was very pleased. 

 “ _There’s_ that beautiful smile…” Red said, celebrating its arrival. 

 Liz blushed, but she smiled more broadly. She felt a little more relaxed, so she leaned forward and kissed him, putting her hands on his cheeks. She felt his hands lightly hold her waist, but as their kissing became heated, they slid down to her hips. He gently pulled her closer and she whimpered into the kiss as she felt his hardness against her for the first time. Red was thrilled to hear Lizzie’s sweet response to him. They stopped kissing to look at each other again, then Red unbuttoned his shirt. He took it off and Lizzie checked him out in his undershirt. He watched her take her top off and he marvelled at her beauty as she stood there in her bra and jeans. Red undid his belt and trousers and Liz pulled her skinny jeans down and off. He took his trousers off, they both took their socks off, then they were just down to their underwear. 

 Liz watched raptly as Red took his undershirt off, and then she took her bra off. Red could hardly believe he was seeing Lizzie like this, but it was heavenly. He noticed her checking out the front of his boxers, so he gave her a slight smile and pulled his boxers down. Liz started blushing again and she was so turned on, she felt weak in the knees. She eagerly took her panties off and he adoringly surveyed her hips, legs and her neatly trimmed triangle of hair. Red moved closer and Liz felt her stomach do a nervous, excited somersault; she felt the warmth radiating from his body as he got very close and gently pulled her closer again. Red kissed her again and he felt her abdomen against his erection; Liz began breathing heavily with excitement as she felt his very warm, smooth erection against her abdomen. She felt a rush of warmth and wetness at her opening as she anticipated feeling him there. 

 Red gently guided Lizzie backward and she sat on the bed as they still kissed, then they looked at each other. Liz shifted further onto the bed and she was staying propped up with her hands behind her, but as Red got on the bed and hovered overtop of her, she lay back, eagerly submitting to him and getting into position. She put her legs on either side of him and he lowered himself; they both moaned as his erection touched her moist center. 

 “Oh Lizzie…” Red said, amazed at how good it felt to rub against her.

 Liz blushed and whimpered, then Red captured her mouth in a passionate kiss for a few moments. They gazed into each other’s eyes. 

 “Are you sure you want to do this, Lizzie?” Red asked, to be certain. 

 “Yes, Red.” Liz said, then she rubbed against him again. 

 Red smirked briefly, then he positioned his tip at Lizzie’s opening, which was exquisitely slippery. He would need all his self-control to make this last. Red paused, and Liz wanted to encourage him, so she ran her hands over his back; she felt his scars and he seemed to tense up. 

 “Does it hurt?” She asked quietly. 

 “No, sweetheart.” He said. 

 “Okay.” She said, then she kissed him and tried to push herself down so that he would enter her. 

 Red was very pleased with Lizzie’s reaction. He gently nudged into her and he was once again pleasantly surprised when she moaned and closed her eyes in pleasure already. It was astonishing, and delicious, how much Lizzie craved him. Red easily slid in further and she was practically squirming under him. Liz couldn’t believe she was doing this, but it felt spectacular; it was so much better than she’d imagined. She felt him go in all the way. 

 “Ohhh…Red…” Liz moaned. 

 Liz lightly caressed Red’s shoulders as he pulled back and slid in again. They both moaned with the amazing pleasure. They wanted each other so badly, every movement, every sensation was absolutely thrilling. Red gazed adoringly at Lizzie’s flushed cheeks and lustful eyes and he couldn’t believe he was actually making love to her; he’d wanted to do this for so long. It was divine. He revelled in seeing the pleasure on her face and feeling her slick walls surrounding him, sometimes tightening on him. Red kissed Lizzie’s neck and she breathed heavily. 

 Liz felt every inch of Red as he moved slowly in and out. She’d been wondering what Red would feel like and she was comparing him to Tom; she hated to admit it, but this felt better. She didn’t know if it was just because she was unusually aroused or not. Liz then pushed Tom out of her mind again. She kissed Red and he smiled against her lips. 

 “You’re adorable…” Red said. 

 Liz giggled, but then she gasped slightly and made an “oh” sound as she was distracted by Red’s quicker pace. Red was amused, and further aroused by her cute response. He slid his hands under her back and they were pressed together tightly; he felt Lizzie wrap her legs around him and he moaned breathily as he thrust faster. She put her hands on his back and held him to her. They couldn’t seem to get close enough. Liz whimpered with pleasure as she felt their lovemaking becoming more slippery as they got closer to climaxing. Red was having difficulty lasting, especially as he felt Lizzie grinding her hips, eagerly meeting his thrusts. 

 “Lizzie…” He began, but he couldn’t manage to say anything else; he was too lost in pleasure. 

 “Mmm…yes…” She whimpered breathily.

 “I’m going to come…” He said intensely.

 Liz nearly climaxed just from hearing this. 

 “Ohh yes…come in me, Red…” She purred.

 A few moments later, Liz surprised them both and reached her orgasm first. Her breath caught, then she let out a very sexual moan as the waves of pleasure coursed through her. Red immediately followed; he came, spurting and gushing heavily into her with the immense pleasure. When the intense pleasure finally died down, they stayed still and looked at each other. Liz was kind of in awe of Red’s lovemaking skills. The last time she was that thrilled during sex was the day before, when she pictured him while having sex with Tom. Red suddenly planted soft, quick kisses on Liz’s lips, cheek and neck, and she smiled. They gazed into each other’s eyes again and they smiled, then Red gently slipped out of Lizzie and knelt for a few moments, between her legs. Liz blushed as Red raked his eyes over her body, including between her legs. 

 “Mm. You make me want to do it again already.” Red said. 

 Liz was blushing furiously at this point, and Red lay down beside her and they stared at each other. They lay on their sides, facing each other. Red wondered if Lizzie would regret this, and she seemed to be getting more serious. He studied her carefully. Liz was starting to feel guilty and terrible again. She felt so ashamed that she gave in to her desire for Red, especially since Tom had just come out of the hospital and she should be there by his side, taking care of him. Red noticed Lizzie’s eyes started to get misty; he figured this might happen. He delicately touched her cheek. 

 “Are you okay?” Red asked. 

 Red watched her and she was definitely about to start crying. 

 “Oh sweetheart…come here.” He said, embracing her. 

 “Sorry. It’s not…you…I just feel bad.” She said. 

 “It’s okay.” He said soothingly. 

 Red felt bad for Lizzie; he wished he could make her feel better. Tom didn’t even deserve her guilt. He rubbed her back as he held her close. She sniffled and then pulled away. 

 “I’ll be okay. I’m just…conflicted, Red.” Liz said frustratedly. 

 “I know.” Red said sympathetically. 

 Liz was feeling all kinds of things, and her mind was reeling with thoughts and worries. She had the guilt to contend with but also the thrill and happiness she felt while being with Red. She wondered if she should’ve just confronted Tom about the stupid box and split up with him; she’d be free to see Red. Liz supposed she could still do that at some point if she wanted to.

 “Red, can I…” Liz began shyly. 

 Red watched her expectantly. 

 “Um…can I stay here for a while? It’s still my usual work hours and I need to just relax. I don’t want to go home yet.” She said. 

 “Of course. I would love for you to stay.” He said. 

 Red got comfy on his pillow and gently stroked Lizzie’s hair and then her cheek, which made her relax onto the other pillow. They looked into each other’s eyes. Red was so glad Lizzie was relaxing again and not upset. He smiled at her. 

 “May I kiss you?” He asked, not sure of her feelings.

 Liz smiled and nodded, then she leaned forward. They kissed and Red pulled her closer to him. They kissed for a while, then they rested, cuddling and entangled with each other. Liz closed her eyes and breathed in Red’s cologne. She eventually dozed off and Red decided to nap with her. 

 

(To Be Continued…)

 


	3. Chapter 3

 Red woke up from his nap with Lizzie and looked at her; she was so gorgeous and precious to him. He smiled and he couldn’t resist delicately exploring the curves of her body. He ran his hand over her shoulder, down her side and over her hip. Liz awoke to the feeling of a loving, warm hand travelling over her body. She smiled and hummed quietly as she opened her eyes to look at Red.

 Red watched Lizzie as she smiled broadly at him; she giggled softly and looked happy. It warmed Red’s heart. He moved closer and kissed her, making her hum in pleasure again. She ran her fingertips down his chest and enthusiastically returned the kiss. He was a bit surprised when Lizzie put her leg over him and tried to rub against him. She definitely wanted more from him, and he was eager to please. He easily became hard again and he gently grabbed Lizzie’s butt and pulled her against him. Liz whimpered as she felt Red briefly press directly against her clit. Their position on their sides wasn’t allowing for enough contact, so Red took hold of Lizzie’s thigh and waist and pulled her on top of him as he lay on his back. Liz eagerly straddled Red and she blushed from the way he was looking at her. She smiled at him and rubbed her sensitive, moist flesh along his length. Red heard Lizzie moan quietly from the pleasure, so he held her hips and pressed their bodies together hard, firmly rubbing. She whimpered and he could feel himself becoming slippery from her fluid. 

 “Mmm…you like that, don’t you, Lizzie?” Red said quietly. 

 Liz whimpered again. 

 “Yeah…” She purred. 

 Just hearing her almost made Red come, but he wanted to be inside her again. Just as he was about to ask if Lizzie wanted to carry on like this or make love again, she lifted up, grasped his erection and guided it to her opening. He was very pleasantly surprised once again. Being with Lizzie was thrilling. Everything she did was so sexy, adorable, and instinctive. Liz was thrilled to feel Red entering her again. She gently moved up and down, taking him further each time she lowered herself. It felt amazing, and she moaned. Red gazed lustfully at Lizzie as she moved on him. 

 “You are so beautiful…” Red said. 

 Liz smiled and she certainly felt beautiful; Red made her feel very special and wanted. She also thought it was sweet of him to let her have complete control of their movements. He was just softly stroking her thighs on either side of him and letting her do whatever she wanted. Liz went slow, just enjoying feeling Red inside her. She closed her eyes for a moment, but then she opened them again. She wanted to look at Red and watch him; he turned her on immensely. Red noticed Lizzie watching him raptly, and if he were the blushing type, he would have blushed. He caressed her hips and then slid his hands up her abdomen to her breasts. Lizzie moaned softly and arched her back as he gently massaged her breasts; Red felt her nipples becoming hard under his palms, so he delicately rubbed them, making her whimper. 

 Liz moved up and down more quickly as her need increased. She gently leaned forward and kissed Red as she pushed downward and backward onto him. She put her hands on either side of his head and used the bed as leverage to move faster. Red could tell Lizzie was getting closer to climaxing, so he held her hips and thrust into her. She whimpered and breathed heavily. 

 “Oh god…yes…Red…” Liz panted. 

 They were watching each other avidly as they were face to face, which heightened the pleasure for both of them. Liz felt deeply connected with Red and it was intense. They could both feel how slippery they were and Red felt Lizzie tightening around him. Liz was panting and whimpering, and she felt Red thrust more roughly, perfectly meeting her need. A few moments later, Liz whimpered loudly as her orgasm overtook her and Red immediately came, spilling into her in spurts. Once the intense pleasure subsided, they stayed still and looked at each other. Red could feel Lizzie’s body still rhythmically squeezing him, which made him shudder slightly. Liz then squirmed, on purpose, and Red jumped a little. She giggled softly, and he smiled. They were extremely happy and satisfied. 

 Liz kissed Red, then she gently—and shakily—got off him and lay down beside him. They looked at each other and smiled. Red was very pleased that Lizzie seemed to be feeling less conflicted now. 

 “It’s good to see you smiling, Lizzie.” Red said. 

 Liz beamed at him and took hold of his hand.

 “I feel really good…” She said. 

 Liz had forgotten her troubles for the time being. She was allowing herself to focus on how good she felt instead of the guilt, for now. She couldn’t stop smiling even when Red kissed her. 

 “I’m glad, sweetheart. I do, too.” He said, smirking. 

 Liz smiled.

 “I’m glad.” She said, then she kissed him. 

 Red wondered how much time he had with Lizzie before she went back home. He surreptitiously glanced at the clock on the wall; he figured he had about another half hour, and he would make the most of it. 

 “Would you like to shower with me?” Red asked. 

 Liz realized she should probably shower before going home to Tom.

 “Yeah.” She said. 

 Red smiled cheerfully and then they went into the bathroom together. He turned the shower on and stepped in, then Lizzie followed him. They looked at each other and smiled. Liz resisted the temptation to use Red’s grooming products; she instead used the generic hotel soap and shampoo so that she wouldn’t smell like a man when she went home. They washed and Red gazed at Lizzie; she looked even more beautiful than in his fantasy. 

 Liz bit her lip as she watched Red move closer to her; he gave her an intense, seductive look and she wondered what she was in for. Red leaned in and softly kissed her neck, collarbone, and breasts, then he lightly sucked one nipple and then the other. Liz began blushing and breathing heavily. She watched him kneel down in front of her and she blushed deeper. He put his hands on her hips and he looked up at her. 

 “I want to taste you, Lizzie…would you like that?” Red said. 

 Liz nodded shyly. Red smirked and guided her thighs apart, so Liz took hold of the grab bar in the shower and lifted her leg so that her foot was on the edge of the tub. This gave him full access to her intimate flesh. Red gently put his lips against her before running his tongue along her silky folds. Liz was glad she had something to hold onto, because she got weak in the knees. She heard him make a low “mmm” sound as he explored her with his tongue. Red delicately toyed with her clit and he heard her whimper. He was very gentle until he felt Lizzie subtly nudge against his mouth. He was pleased with this cute response. Red started firmly rubbing her clit and he delighted in the breathy moan she made. Liz felt the exquisite jolts of pleasure course through her as his tongue rapidly rubbed her clit. She got shaky all over and Red could feel her trembling. He loved how Lizzie responded to him. She was breathing heavily and then she suddenly moaned and ground her hips against his mouth with the waves of pleasure. Liz felt weak and shaky as her orgasm finished, then she shuddered as Red licked her a few more times before standing up. 

 Liz carefully put her leg down and let go of the grab bar. She stared at Red in awe and he smirked; she felt like she was being very thoroughly and expertly seduced by him, and she loved it. Liz was quickly becoming smitten with Red. 

 “Are you ready to get out, sweetheart?” Red asked. 

 Liz nodded, still speechless. Red chuckled quietly and turned the water off. They got out and dried off together, then went into the bedroom to get dressed. Liz nervously checked and adjusted her clothes, making sure she looked presentable and normal. She took a deep breath and looked at Red. 

 “I guess I should get going…” Liz said reluctantly. 

 Red nodded. 

 “Okay, sweetheart.” He said. 

 Liz couldn’t resist him. She went over to him and kissed him passionately, with her hands on his cheeks. They kissed for several moments, then Liz pulled back. She sighed. 

 “So…” She began, unsure of how to proceed. 

 Red smiled lightly and waited. 

 “Um…can we do this again sometime?” She asked, blushing. 

 “Just let me know when and where.” He said, giving her a smug smile.

 Liz laughed. 

 “Okay.” She said, grinning. 

 She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him again. 

 “Okay. I have to go for real now.” She said breathlessly. 

 “Alright, Lizzie.” He said, smiling. 

 Liz went to the door and turned back to smile at Red before she left. She felt a rush as she left his hotel suite. She felt naughty, excited and yet guilty. Liz went to her car and got in. She took a few deep breaths to calm down, then she drove homeward. She pulled up out front and she started to feel very anxious again; she ran her fingers through her hair and she noticed she smelled like Red’s cologne again after kissing him. The shower would have gotten rid of the evidence, if she could have kept her hands off him afterwards. Liz sighed as she went to the door and her hand shook as she put the key in and opened it. 

 “Hey babe!” Tom said cheerfully, from the kitchen. 

 “Hey!” Liz said. 

 Liz went into the kitchen but she stayed a good distance away from Tom. 

 “How are you feeling?” She asked him. 

 “Not bad, actually.” He said. 

 “Good!” She said. 

 “I had pizza delivered for us and I’ve got your favorite wine here.” He said, gesturing to the table.

 Liz’s heart wrenched. 

 “Okay, cool…I’m just gonna have a shower first. Don’t wait for me.” She said. 

 Tom studied her for a moment. 

 “…Okay. Hard day at work?” He asked, wondering about her change in routine. 

 “Yes, very…” She said. 

 Liz decided to just leave the room at this point, so she went and grabbed some clothes and quickly got into the shower. She just washed her arms, hands, neck and face to make sure she got rid of the cologne, then she got out and dressed in a t-shirt and yoga pants. She came out feeling a bit more relaxed. 

 “Oh. You didn’t have to wait for me!” Liz said, mad at Tom for not touching supper yet. It made her feel worse. 

 “It’s fine. You were really fast, anyway.” He said. 

 They sat at the table and had supper together. They made small talk because Tom knew that Liz’s work was classified, so he didn’t ask her about it, which Liz was grateful for. When they were finished, Liz did the dishes and then she and Tom sat on the sofa together. He was watching her as she grabbed the remote and turned on the TV. 

 “You really surprised me yesterday, Liz. I was barely home five minutes before you ravished me.” Tom said, then he chuckled. 

 Liz chuckled, but she didn’t say anything. She flipped a few channels. 

 “How about I return the favor today?” He said. 

 Liz was still extremely satisfied and a little tender from her afternoon with Red. She finally looked at Tom. 

 “Sorry…I’m completely exhausted.” She said, which was very true. 

 “That’s okay.” He said, then he moved closer and put his arm around her. 

 They leaned against each other and snuggled as they watched TV. Liz yawned as her tiredness set in. She was also relieved Tom didn’t suspect anything, so she was finally able to relax. Tom noticed Liz was dozing off on his shoulder. 

 “Babe, I think they’ve got you working too hard.” He said. 

 “Mm. I’m okay.” She said tiredly. 

 Tom kissed her on the head and she felt particularly guilty again. She wondered how long she would be able to keep this up for. She felt bad and yet she definitely wanted to keep seeing Red. They watched TV for a while and then Liz decided to go to bed early. 

 “Are you ready for bed? I’m tired and I gotta get up early for work.” She said. 

 “Yeah, okay.” He said. 

 Liz turned the TV off and they went into the bedroom, where they changed into their pyjamas. They got into bed and Tom embraced Liz and held her close. She felt a pang of guilt. Why did he have to be so damn sweet? She wondered. They quietly snuggled and Liz easily drifted off to sleep. 

 Liz was startled awake by her alarm and she immediately turned it off. She looked over at Tom, who was also waking up. 

 “You were talking in your sleep last night.” He said, amused and puzzled. 

 Liz was embarrassed and worried. 

 “You said ‘red’.” He said. 

 Liz stopped breathing for a moment and felt horrified. 

 “What’s wrong?” Tom asked, noticing the stricken look on her face. 

 “It’s just weird! Why would I say that?!” She said emphatically. 

 “I dunno. It was kinda funny.” He said. 

 Liz realized she was overreacting; Tom wouldn’t know the significance of the word. 

 “…Yeah. Hm.” She said, getting out of bed. 

 She went into the bathroom, washed her hands and then went and made coffee and toast for both of them, since Tom was joining her. They had breakfast and then Liz sighed. 

 “Well, I’d better get ready.” She said. 

 “I’ll join you, if that’s okay.” He said. 

 “Of course.” She said. 

 They went into the bathroom, took their pyjamas off and got into the shower together. Liz recalled her sexy shower with Red yesterday as she and Tom washed up. She felt very aroused and when Tom gave her a lustful look, she was up for it. She started kissing him passionately and she reached down and stroked him until he was very hard, then she turned around, put her hands on the shower wall and stuck her butt out. Tom was pleasantly surprised; he took his position behind her and guided himself to her opening. Liz had the strange feeling that she was cheating on Red, which unnerved her. 

 Liz moaned as Tom entered her and she felt his hands gently holding her hips as he started moving. She thought about how gentle Red was, too; he’d been so sweet and romantic. She started fantasizing about Red again. Liz was still attracted to Tom, but Red seemed to work even better for her lately. She arched her back and whimpered as she pushed back against Tom, picturing Red taking her from behind. Liz then recalled how Red’s tongue felt on her clit and she reached one hand down between her legs to play with her clit. Tom was turned on by Liz pleasuring herself and he moved a bit faster. She was still fantasizing about Red, including what she wanted to do to him next time. 

 “Ohhh I’m so close…” She said. 

 Tom was still a little astonished by how horny Liz was, but he was thrilled. He thrust faster to meet her need and a few moments later, Liz cried out with her orgasm. She was whimpering and squirming slightly, which made Tom come. They both moaned as the intense pleasure died down. Tom gently pulled out and Liz turned around; they kissed each other passionately again, then they rinsed off again to tidy up. Tom turned the water off and they got out. Liz lightly patted herself and slathered body lotion on her damp skin; she’d had three showers yesterday, thanks to Red, and another one this morning, so her skin was feeling dry. She smiled wryly to herself while she was bent down, applying the lotion to her legs; Tom didn’t see the smile. 

 They went into the bedroom and got dressed, then Liz finished getting ready. She chose one of her favorite lip colors that made her lips look especially luscious; she was eagerly awaiting seeing Red at the black site and she knew he would like this color on her. She noticed Tom eyeing her. 

 “You look gorgeous.” He said. 

  _Good_ , she thought. 

 “Thanks.” She said. 

 Liz went and gave him a quick kiss.

 “See you later.” She said, then she left. 

 Liz drove to the black site and she felt extremely conflicted again. She had two very different men in her life now; she had feelings for both of them, but she was leaning towards Red, her lover, over Tom, her husband. She wondered if she was truly a bad person, or if she was just a bit confused. Liz pulled into the parking lot and went inside. She was surprised and pleased to see Red just going in, too. Their eyes met and Liz started blushing lightly. Red surveyed Lizzie, with her beautiful, accentuated pout; she seemed to have put extra effort into her appearance today. They were alone in the hallway and Liz approached him near the elevator. 

 “Hi Red…” She said softly. 

 “Hello Lizzie.” He said, smiling. 

 They looked at each other and Red noticed Lizzie seemed to be shy or nervous, or both. The elevator doors opened and they got in together. Liz had that strange feeling again though, that she’d cheated on Red with Tom, and it made her uneasy. She still didn’t know if she was a bad person, but she was very definitely confused.

 “How are you feeling today?” Red asked. 

 “Fine…how are you?” Liz said. 

 “Good. I’m happy to see you again so soon…” He said. 

 “Same here.” She said quietly. 

 They went into the main area and Liz felt like her colleagues would be able to tell she’d been with Red, as if she were wearing a scarlet letter “A” on her shirt. They didn’t notice anything different, however, and acted normally when they greeted her and Red. 

 “Aram, please give us your update.” Cooper said. 

 “Well, there was a suspicious incident reported to police a few months ago. A janitor working in a gym late at night spotted some blood on the floor and someone else reported hearing a commotion from the same gym earlier that night as they were walking past the building. Other than the small blood stain, police didn’t find anything, so evidence is lacking. However, it seems to fit with the underground criminal fight club sort of thing we’re looking into.” Aram said. 

 “Yes, it does. Reddington, have you heard about this or something similar?” Cooper said. 

 “No, I’m afraid not. All I know is that a recent fight between the gladiator and some other hired-muscle type of fellow resulted in another murder—the gladiator won, of course. The stakes were pretty high, from what I gather, but I haven’t found out what they were yet.” Red said. 

 “Hmm. Okay, this could have been the scene of that fight. It could also be completely unrelated to our investigation, but it seems like too much of a coincidence. Let’s get our hands on the police records and the blood sample or results.” Cooper said to Ressler. 

 They all waited while Ressler called the police station that handled the incident report. Liz and Red eyed each other frequently; they couldn’t get enough of looking at one another. 

 “Alright, they’re sending us the reports but they said they haven’t had the blood sample tested for DNA yet, as they didn’t have any suspects or victims to compare it to. It was a very small amount, so they also figured it wasn’t a fatal altercation.” Ressler said. 

 “That’s understandable. We don’t have much else to go on, either. Reddington, it would help if you contacted your sources to find out more about the gladiator. We need more.” Cooper said. 

 “They’re currently working on it.” Red said. 

 “Very well. Let’s wait for Reddington to hear back from his sources.” Cooper said to the agents. 

 The task force broke up and Liz got nervous about having so much free time; she was unsure about whether she should go to Red’s hotel or go home early. She thought about it as she and Red walked together to the elevator. Red was hoping Lizzie would come back to his hotel with him since they were done for the day already. He studied her carefully, trying to decipher her body language. Liz noticed Red was watching her and she looked over at him. 

 “Um…Red, can I come over?” She asked. 

 He smiled charmingly at her and she felt like swooning. 

 “Of course, Lizzie. You’re always welcome.” He said. 

 “…But can we just cuddle for a while?” She asked. 

 Red was pretty sure what that meant; she and Tom probably spent some quality time together and she was already satisfied. He felt bitter about that, but he was looking forward to being close to Lizzie again. 

 “Yes, sweetheart.” He said. 

 Liz smiled and they went to her car together. They got in and they were quiet as she drove to his hotel. She pulled into the same parking spot as yesterday and she felt just as nervous as yesterday, too. They got out and walked inside, still quiet as they went to Red’s suite. He let them in and closed and locked the door. They looked at each other. 

 “Can I get you anything?” Red asked. 

 “No, thanks, I’m fine.” Liz said. 

 Things felt awkward. 

 “Is something wrong, Lizzie?” He asked, studying her carefully again. 

 “Um…Tom and I…earlier…” She rambled. 

 Although Red was jealous, Lizzie needn’t be pressured or worried. He smiled gently as he approached her. He put his hands on her upper arms and looked into her eyes. 

 “Sweetheart…I know I’m sharing you with your husband. You don’t have to be shy about it. It’s fine. I also don’t want you to feel pressured to do anything with me. I enjoy your company very much.” He said. 

 Liz was relieved and she also felt herself falling for him a little more. She smiled and Red was pleased to see her starting to relax. Liz had the sudden urge to hug him, so she slid her hands into his suit jacket and wrapped her arms around him. He embraced her and he heard her sigh softly in contentment. He smiled and kissed her on the head. Liz felt warm, safe and cozy in Red’s arms. They gently pulled back to look at each other, and he looked at her lovely lip color. 

 “You’re looking particularly gorgeous, by the way…” Red said. 

 Liz was thrilled. 

 “Thank you…I wondered if you’d like this color on me…” She said. 

 “Oh?” He said, intrigued that Lizzie thought about him while choosing her makeup. 

 Liz giggled. 

 “Yes.” She said. 

 They were still standing near the door of the suite, but neither of them paid any attention to their surroundings. They were gazing at each other, and Liz’s hands were on Red’s chest, while his hands were on her upper arms. Red leaned closer and lightly kissed Lizzie on the forehead, then on her cheek. They touched noses and he realized her lip color smelled lovely too, subtly like vanilla. 

 “Mm…you smell wonderful.” Red said very quietly, close to her face. 

 Liz was feeling a bit weak in the knees from his tantalizing attention. She gently grasped his jacket collar. She moved even closer to him and their lips touched, which felt electric. Red delicately pressed his lips to hers and they kissed softly. Liz felt very smitten with him again. She was dangerously close to falling in love with him. She lightly ran her hands over his chest as they kissed. They kissed for several long moments, then looked at each other again. 

 “I guess we should go sit.” Liz said wryly. 

 “That sounds good.” Red said, smiling. 

 They went and sat on the sofa together, and Red was pleased when Lizzie immediately snuggled up to him. He put his arm around her, holding her close as they relaxed. 

(To Be Continued…)

 


	4. Chapter 4

 Red was thoroughly enjoying cuddling with Lizzie on the sofa in his hotel suite. She was curled up and pressed against his side with her head resting in the crook of his neck. They weren’t watching TV or listening to music or even talking, but the silence was comfortable. Liz was immersed in Red’s warmth and his lovely scent, and she felt dizzyingly happy.

 “Red…” She began. 

 “Yes, sweetheart?” He said quietly.

 “Thank you…” She said. 

 Red was puzzled. 

 “What for?” He asked. 

 “Being there for me, listening, not pressuring me, making me feel good…all that.” She said, smiling. 

 “Oh…it’s my pleasure. I will always be there for you.” He said. 

 Liz was still surprised that a criminal mastermind like Red could be so sweet; she had the feeling that he reserved that sweetness for the women he was with, and perhaps for her in particular. She felt extra special. Red felt Lizzie plant a soft kiss on his neck and then she gave him a few more. He smiled and gave her a gentle squeeze, holding her closer. She then kissed him on the cheek and he turned his face towards her. Liz immediately kissed him on the lips and she began feeling very aroused. Their kissing became more passionate and she whimpered very quietly in excitement; Red heard that sweet sound and he got even harder. 

 Liz thought about her fantasies earlier when she and Tom were having sex in the shower, and she decided to act on one of them. They stopped kissing and Red noticed Lizzie started blushing as she reached for his belt. He watched her undo it, and he was very amused and turned on, wondering what she was planning. She undid his trousers and looked into his eyes to gauge his response as she slipped her hand into his boxers; he looked surprised, but pleased. Red felt Lizzie stroke him and then gently pull his erection out of his boxers; as thrilling as this was, he wanted to make sure she didn’t feel pressured. 

 “Lizzie, you don’t have to—“ He began. 

 “Shh. I _want_ to.” She said emphatically. 

 Liz bent down over his lap and took him into her mouth. She felt her panties getting slightly wet, while Red closed his eyes and sighed quietly in pleasure. He felt Lizzie’s lips slowly gliding over him while her hand was stroking his base simultaneously. 

 “…Lizzie…” Red moaned. 

 Liz felt very excited and encouraged to keep going. After a while, she noticed she was eliciting some precum and she was so turned on, she felt another slight gush at her opening. She took him out of her mouth and began licking the fluid from his tip, causing him to moan and lightly pet her hair. Red was still slightly astonished that Lizzie was pleasuring him with her mouth; it felt amazing and he was breathing heavily as he put his fingers into her soft hair. Liz put her lips over him again and moved up and down over his tip, then just past the tip. She heard him take a quick breath and then she felt him nudge gently into her mouth. She was pleased with this response; she could tell she was driving him crazy, so she continued this way for a while. 

 Red felt Lizzie take him deeper again in long strokes, and he caressed her hair and her head. She tightened her lips and hand around him and moved faster. She was craving Red between her legs, but she wanted to make him come in her mouth, so she continued. 

 “I’m going to come, Lizzie…” He said quietly. 

 Liz made an excited “mm!” sound as she eagerly increased her efforts; Red could tell she wanted to carry on like this, so he let himself get closer to his orgasm. Liz moved faster and she felt his erection become even harder, straining against her tight lips. He moaned breathily and she was thrilled to feel and taste him gushing heavily into her mouth. She swallowed it all until it stopped and she felt him relax. Red sighed and then he felt Lizzie gently sucking on the way up, which made him shudder. She released him and put him back in his boxers. He was pleasantly surprised when she looked at him with lustful eyes. 

 “Mmmm that was so sexy…” Liz said breathily.

 Red was somewhat astonished to see Lizzie squirming slightly on the sofa and to feel her gently clawing his thigh with intense arousal. 

 “It was…” Red said, marvelling at her while he lightly touched her cheek. 

 Red desperately wanted to return the favor, and he was especially motivated by Lizzie’s urgent craving. 

 “Let me return the favor, sweetheart.” He said. 

 Liz couldn’t suppress a whimper and she nodded. 

 “Come into the bedroom.” He said. 

 Red did up his pants and then gently took Lizzie by the hand and led her into the bedroom.

 “Take your bottoms off and get comfortable.” He said. 

 Liz eagerly took off her jeans and panties and then she got on the bed and lay back. She was already breathing heavily from her arousal and anticipation, and Red was surveying her adoringly. He watched Lizzie spread her legs very wide for him and he almost got hard again already. He got on the bed and lightly held and caressed her hips as he put his face between her thighs. Red put his mouth over her delicate flesh. 

 “Oh…” Liz whimpered. 

 Red revelled in hearing her, feeling her, tasting her. His tongue rubbed her clit and then ran down to her opening, where he gently but enthusiastically lapped her fluid. She was panting and whimpering already. Red loved hearing the sounds she made in her pleasure; she was so sexy and adorable. He went back up to her clit and felt how firm it was. He could tell she was extremely aroused, and it was exquisite. Liz felt like she wouldn’t last very long at all as Red’s tongue rubbed her clit and went back and forth over it. 

 “Oh my god…” She panted. 

 Red continued tonguing her clit while he delicately touched her opening with the tip of his middle finger. He didn’t penetrate her, he just very gently nudged, rubbed and stroked her. She moaned loudly. 

 “That feels so good…” She said breathily. 

 Red was elated. He kept lightly petting her with his fingertip, revelling in the silky, slippery fluid he was eliciting. He gently sucked on her clit for a few moments and she cried out and trembled with her orgasm. She ground her hips against his mouth and finger several times with the waves of pleasure, then she stayed still, catching her breath. Red gave her one more lick, making her jump, then he pulled away and looked at her face. She had that awestruck look again, and he smiled. 

 “Did you enjoy that, sweetheart?” He asked playfully. 

 Liz just whimpered, not being able to say anything coherent for a moment. Red chuckled softly. 

 “ _Enjoy_ is the understatement of the century, Red, and I think you know that.” She said comically. 

 They both smiled and Red crawled up beside her and lay down. They gazed at each other. 

 “I also thoroughly enjoyed that.” He said, smirking. 

 Liz giggled and turned onto her side to face Red; they both reached one hand in between them and they held hands. She sensually stroked his fingers as they intensely gazed into each other’s eyes. She was once more reminded of her strong feelings for him; the sex was mind-blowing, but it was more than that. Red noticed Lizzie was looking a little emotional and he wondered if she was feeling guilty again. 

 “Are you okay?” He asked gently. 

 “Yes.” She said assuredly.

 Red was pleased but he wondered why she looked so emotional. 

 “Good.” He said, smiling. 

 Liz nearly jumped off the bed when one of their phones rang. Red was more startled by her response. 

 “It’s okay, sweetheart…it’s mine…” He said. 

 Red went and grabbed his phone and answered it. Liz’s heart was still pounding; she felt guilty and anxious. She thought it might be Tom calling her. She watched Red as he listened and got a comically exasperated look on his face. 

 “That is completely useless to me. If you want to continue taking my money, you’ll have to actually earn it...Good. Thank you.” He said, then he hung up. 

 Red got on the bed with Lizzie again. 

 “It was just so-called intel from a source. Nothing to work with yet.” He said. 

 Liz relaxed a little and they looked at each other. She noticed Red checking out her naked lower half, and she blushed lightly. 

 “Can we just stay like this all day?” Red asked wistfully. 

 Liz giggled, which delighted Red. He kissed her on the lips and then on her neck, and he was pleased she seemed to be melting into the bed. Lizzie had been so scared by the phone ringing, he felt bad for her. Liz closed her eyes and sighed as she focused on the warm, soft sensation on her neck as Red kissed and gently licked her skin. She got goosebumps on her arms and legs and it tickled slightly, so she giggled again. Red found this absolutely adorable. 

 “Mm, Lizzie, you are…delectable.” He said quietly in her ear. 

 Liz got more goosebumps and she smiled. They looked at each other and Red smiled, too. He ran his hand over her bare hip and then her butt, then the small of her back. He gently pulled her closer to him and then he held her waist as he continued kissing her neck. He heard her sigh contentedly and he smiled against her skin. 

 “Um, Red, can you take your clothes off? I’m—“ She began, but before she could say anything else, Red interrupted her. 

 “Yes.” He said emphatically while he immediately started undoing his shirt. 

 Liz chuckled. 

 “It’s just that I’m feeling a bit underdressed…also, I’d like to feel you against me, without clothes in the way.” She said. 

 Liz decided to take her top and bra off, so she would be naked, too. Red got undressed and then he got comfy and pulled the blankets up over both of them. They moved closer together and Liz smiled and sighed happily as she felt Red’s warm body against hers. She just couldn’t seem to get close enough to him. 

 “Wait…” She said. 

 Red watched amusedly as Lizzie turned over and backed up against him so he was spooning her. 

 “Ahh that’s better.” She said. 

 Red chuckled quietly and put his arm around her; he was happy that Lizzie seemed to be getting more relaxed and comfortable—and feeling less anxious or guilty. He kissed her behind her ear. Liz became lost in thought for a while. She was thinking about how great it felt to be with Red, then she thought about Tom, but rather than feeling guilty, she was wondering how long he planned to keep his double life a secret for. She thought about how good a liar Tom was, and how even when they weren’t sure he was going to live, he didn’t confess anything to her. He was obviously prepared to take the secret to his grave, which was unnerving. Who was he really, and what did he do with his other identities? Why? And why wouldn’t he ever tell her? More and more, Liz felt closer to Red and farther from Tom. 

 Liz was brought out of her thoughts when she felt Red slowly, softly rub her abdomen, then caress her breasts. He then hugged her tightly from behind. This romantic gesture made her fall a little harder for him. She put her hand on his and interlaced their fingers. She was still a bit surprised by how sweet Red was to her; she never would have expected to be wooed by a man on the FBI’s most wanted list. Liz smiled wryly and giggled. 

 “What’s that giggle for?” Red asked. 

 “I’m happy.” Liz said, which was true. 

 Red’s heart swelled and he felt warm and fuzzy inside. 

 “I’m glad, sweetheart.” He said. 

 “I could get used to this…” Liz said. 

 Red was floored. 

 “…So could I…” He said. 

 Liz sighed and closed her eyes. She felt tired and very relaxed, so she started dozing off. They listened to each other’s quiet, steady breathing and they both drifted off to sleep. 

 After a nice nap, Liz awoke and she started blushing when she noticed Red was hard; she immediately felt a rush of excitement and she became wet as she craved him between her legs. She realized Red was able to turn her on instantaneously and she smirked slightly. She wondered if he was awake. Liz couldn’t resist nudging back against him, feeling his erection against her butt. Red had been asleep, but he woke up feeling Lizzie pushing slightly and rubbing against him. He was immediately turned on and he pushed against her in return. 

 “Mm…Red…” Liz said quietly. 

 They both pressed against each other and Liz felt herself getting progressively more aroused. She breathed heavily and wished she could feel his hardness against her intimate flesh and inside her. She arched her back and tried to achieve this goal. Red was amused by Lizzie’s adorable attempts to position herself on him. It wasn’t quite working, given their current spooning position. 

 “Do you want to make love, Lizzie?” He asked, just to make sure he correctly interpreted her squirming.

 “Yes!” She said emphatically, still pushing against him. 

 Red smirked and he shifted down a little in the bed, then he guided Lizzie’s leg backward onto his. He rubbed his tip along her delicate flesh several times, and Liz nearly climaxed. He heard her breathing heavily and felt her leg trembling; he was pleased she wanted him so badly. Red nudged her very slippery, wet opening and he moaned. 

 “Oh god, Lizzie, you’re so wet…” He said. 

 Liz just whimpered in response. She felt him easily glide all the way inside her and again, she almost had an orgasm already. They were both so incredibly aroused, they felt like this might only last about a minute. Red slid in and out slowly, trying to make it last, but it wasn’t working. They were both rapidly heading towards the peak of pleasure. He heard Lizzie whimpering and it was driving him crazy. She could feel every inch of Red as he thrust slowly and she felt shaky all over. 

 “Red…I’m so close…” She said breathlessly. 

 Red tried to distract himself so Lizzie would come first, but it was extremely difficult. He was elated—and relieved—a few moments later when she cried out and squirmed slightly with her orgasm. He felt Lizzie spasmodically clamping down on him and he moaned as he came, gushing and streaming into her. When their orgasms subsided, they both felt astonished as they caught their breath.

 “Wow.” Liz said.

 “I know.” Red agreed. 

 “Red…” She said. 

 “Yes Lizzie…” He said. 

 “I can’t get enough of you.” She confessed. 

 Red’s ego was boosted through the roof. 

 “I can’t get enough of you either.” He said. 

 Liz was almost worried by how strong her feelings were and how much she craved Red. Her thoughts disappeared as she felt him slipping in and out slightly. 

 “Oh…” She whimpered. 

 Red was pleased with her response. 

 “Does that feel good, sweetheart?” He asked. 

 “Yes.” She said quietly. 

 Liz was enraptured by the feeling of the perfect lubrication after Red came; it was exquisite, and immensely gratifying. 

 “If you keep doing that, I’m gonna have another orgasm.” She said, blushing. 

 Red eagerly continued. He loved the way Lizzie responded to him and how much pleasure he gave her. He wanted to spoil her, pamper her and pleasure her constantly. He could tell Lizzie was getting closer to climaxing again; she was tensing up, trembling, whimpering and panting. It was delicious. Red was thrilled when she suddenly gasped, whimpered and then shuddered with her orgasm. He could just do this all day; in fact, he realized he _was_ doing this all day. Lizzie would have to go home soon and he didn’t want her to leave. Red had accepted the fact that she was still with Tom, but it was becoming increasingly hard to share. He wanted her all to himself. He gently slipped out of her and they both sighed in satisfaction.

 “Oh my god, Red, you’re amazing.” Liz said. 

 Red smirked slightly. 

 “So are you.” He said. 

 Liz turned around and they looked at each other. 

 “I…don’t really want to leave…” She admitted. 

 Red’s heart wrenched.

 “You don’t have to.” He said. 

 Liz smiled and chuckled briefly. 

 “I can’t just stay here indefinitely. Tom would report me as a missing person.” She said. 

 Red gave her a half-hearted smile. 

 “I know.” He said. 

 Red’s heart felt heavier again, and he wanted to lighten the mood for both their sakes. 

 “How about some ice cream?” He asked cheerfully. 

 Liz laughed at his random suggestion. 

 “Um, okay.” She said. 

 “Wait here.” He said. 

 Liz was highly amused. Red got up and put on a silk robe, then he went into the kitchen area of the suite. He retrieved two bowls, each with two different types of ice cream, then he came back to the bedroom. Liz was sitting up, covered by the sheet as Red delivered the ice cream to her. She chuckled and smiled.

 “Thanks, Red.” She said, looking at the intriguing pale orange and pale green scoops.

 “You’re very welcome. This one is mango, and this one is green tea.” He said, pointing to them. 

 Liz grinned as she realized how delightfully eccentric Red was. She found it cute. They sat in bed and ate ice cream. 

 “Do you think your sources will be able to find anything out about the gladiator?” She asked. 

 “I have every faith in them, despite the odd…hiccup in their performance.” He said. 

 Liz nodded. She almost wished they wouldn’t find anything useful; all this free time with Red was fantastic. She glanced at the clock and sighed. The more time she spent with him, the harder it was to leave. 

 “…I should probably get ready…” She said quietly. 

 Red barely managed to suppress a sigh. 

 “Alright, Lizzie.” He said. 

 Red watched curiously as Lizzie just started getting dressed without showering first. 

 “…You’re not going to shower?” He asked. 

 “Nah. I’ll have a bath when I get home.” She said. 

 Red was wondering where Lizzie’s guilt and shame went, but he was fine with this. He personally didn’t care if Tom found out or not, he was only concerned with Lizzie and her welfare. If Tom touched a hair on her head, he would viciously murder him. Lizzie looked at him and he tilted his head and smiled charmingly at her as usual.

 “How do I look?” Liz asked. 

 “Beautiful. Although a little…tousled.” Red said. 

 Liz nodded and fixed her hair in the mirror. She walked back over to Red and kissed him. 

 “I can’t wait to see you again.” She said softly. 

 “Likewise.” He said. 

 They kissed again and looked longingly at each other. 

 “See you soon.” She said. 

 “Definitely.” He said. 

 Liz reluctantly went to the door and after glancing back and smiling, she left. She went to her car and briefly checked her appearance again using the rearview mirror. She drove home and steeled herself as she went inside. 

 “Liz, guess what I did earlier.” Tom said, coming from the hallway to greet her. 

 “Hey. Um, what.” She said. 

 “I called the FBI.” He said. 

 Liz felt panicked. 

 “What? Why?” She asked, trying to read his expression. 

 “I left a voicemail for your boss, reminding him you’re due for a few days off. He called me back and agreed. You don’t have to go in until Wednesday!” He said. 

 Liz was having trouble faking excitement. 

 “Oh. Wow, that’s a surprise.” She said, which was true. 

 Tom approached her and she tensed up and backed away slightly. He gave her a puzzled look. 

 “I’ve been sweating my ass off today. Hard day again. I’m gonna go have a bath.” She said, then she turned and went down the hall. 

 Liz grabbed some clothes and went into the bathroom; she locked the door, which was unusual for her, but she didn’t really care. She ran the bath and took her clothes off, then she got in. She felt annoyed and disappointed and she missed Red already. Liz picked up her phone from the floor and texted Red: 

  _Tom organized some time off for me. Not happy. Might not see you til Wed._

  _x Lizzie_

 The phone vibrated and she read his reply:

  _Not happy either. You okay?_

 Liz sighed and typed again:

  _Not really, but I’ll manage._

 Liz got an idea and she turned the phone’s camera on and checked herself out. She looked pretty sexy, so she took a naked bath selfie and sent it to Red with the caption “This might have to tide you over til Wednesday.” She smiled as she thought about what his reaction would be. Liz sank down further and relaxed in the hot water, then she heard Tom try the door. 

 “Oh. Can you unlock the door?” He said from outside. 

 Liz sighed and got out, unlocked the door and got back into the tub. Tom came in and eyed Liz as he grabbed something he wanted from the vanity. 

 “You never lock the door.” He pointed out. 

 Liz didn’t know what to say, so she pretended to be busy with lathering up the shampoo. 

 “You okay, babe?” He asked. 

 “Yeah I’m just feeling a bit exhausted.” She said. 

 “That’s why you need time off.” He said. 

 Liz felt bitter. Her phone vibrated on the floor by the tub and she ignored it because she knew it would be Red’s reply to her sexy picture; she didn’t want to get it in front of Tom. Tom gave her a weird look. 

 “I’ve been getting telemarketing things lately…” She explained. 

 “Oh, I haven’t had any. What are they about?” He said, stepping closer to the phone. 

 Liz swiftly snatched it off the floor. 

 “I’ll just block them.” She said. 

 Tom eyed her suspiciously. 

 “…Are you sure everything’s okay?” He asked. 

 “Yep.” She said. 

 Tom could tell she was annoyed with him but he didn’t know why. 

 “Okay…” He said, then he left the bathroom and closed the door for her. 

 Liz checked her texts and smiled when she saw Red’s reply, which simply read: 

  _Oh my…_

 She giggled very quietly and sent him a winking emoji. Liz finished her bath and got out and dressed. She still felt angry with Tom for requesting time off on her behalf because it meant she wouldn’t see Red for a while. She went out into the kitchen to get a glass of wine. Tom watched her and she was practically bristling. 

 “What’s wrong, Liz?” He asked. 

 She sighed and turned to him. 

 “Honestly? I didn’t need any time off and I don’t appreciate you going behind my back and talking to my boss.” She said, although that wasn’t completely honest.

 Tom was taken aback. 

 “I don’t see what the big deal is.” He said. 

 “I know if I need time off or not. I don’t need your help with that.” She said. 

 Tom didn’t know what had gotten into Liz all of a sudden; they had a romantic morning, she went off to work, and now this.

 “Okaaaay…Well, if it makes you feel better, you can go into work on your days off.” He said. 

 Liz gave him a sarcastic smile. 

 “Wow. I dunno what’s really bothering you, but it seems to be about more than vacation time.” He said. 

 “…I feel like I’m being pulled in different directions lately, and I need to feel more independent. I need to do my own thing.” She said, which was closer to the truth. 

 Tom was puzzled, but he finally just gave in. 

 “What can I do to make it better?” He asked. 

 Liz calmed down a little. 

 “I dunno really…maybe give me some space when I need it, and don’t call my boss again.” She said. 

 Tom raised his hands in surrender. 

 “Okay. Got it. I’m sorry, Liz.” He said. 

 “…Okay…thank you.” She said. 

 They were both glad that was over with. Liz sipped her wine and Tom helped himself to a glass as well. They went and sat on the sofa together. Tom studied Liz and wondered what was really going on with her, and why she’d wanted to hide her phone from him. For a brief moment, he felt paranoid about her finding out about his other life. He immediately dismissed it, and they watched TV together. They had a quiet, uneventful evening together and then they decided to go to bed. They changed and got into bed, where they both lay on their backs. 

 “I suppose sex is out of the question…?” Tom said, quoting Liz from the other day. 

 “Yes.” She said, then she turned to face him. 

 “I’m not still mad at you, I’m just not up for it right now.” She explained. 

 “It’s fine, babe.” He said, leaning closer and kissing her. 

 “You know you can talk to me about whatever’s bothering you, right?” He asked. 

 “…Yeah.” She said, although she knew she couldn’t talk to him about it. 

 “I love you, Liz.” He said. 

 “…I love you, too.” She said. It was getting harder and harder for her to say it. 

 Liz reflected and she sadly wondered what happened to her marriage, but then she reminded herself that the discovery of the box merely enlightened her to the fact that Tom had another life. He’d had that other life for who knows how long, possibly the whole time she’d known him. He’d been lying by omission for possibly their entire relationship and he was still lying to her. Before finding the box, she’d been blissfully ignorant, but that wasn’t necessarily a good thing. Perhaps discovering it was for the best. 

(To Be Continued…)

 


	5. Chapter 5

 Liz didn’t sleep very well, so she awoke slowly the next morning. She sighed as she stretched and looked at Tom, who was still asleep. She was still in the process of emotionally distancing herself from him. His secret other life, and now her relationship with Red, were eroding her love and their marriage, but she missed how things used to be. She gazed at Tom and wondered how and when she should end it, then she started feeling sad. Liz swallowed hard and got teary-eyed and at this inopportune moment, Tom woke up and looked at her. She looked away and cleared her throat.

 “Morning, babe…hey, are you okay?” Tom said, noticing that she seemed upset.

 Liz was cursing herself for getting emotional. Now she had to come up with an excuse. 

 “I had a nightmare and I’m just feeling a little emotional…” She said, lying. 

 “Aww, come here.” He said, embracing her. 

 Liz reluctantly snuggled up to Tom and she felt a bit comforted, but mostly just guilty. She felt Tom pull her closer and she hugged him; she missed the way things were when she trusted him completely and neither of them were leading double lives. Liz had to remind herself once again that Tom had always been leading a double life, she just didn’t know it until recently. She gently pulled away. 

 “I’ll go make breakfast.” She said, getting out of bed. 

 “…Okay.” He said. 

 Tom was still concerned about Liz and he wondered what was going on with her. He could tell something was wrong, or different, but he wasn’t sure what it was. 

 Liz was lost in thought as she started up the coffeemaker, and she was startled when she felt Tom’s arms around her waist. 

 “Oh, you scared me.” She said. 

 “Sorry. I couldn’t resist hugging you again.” He said. 

 Liz felt another pang of guilt. He was holding her so tightly, and he obviously wasn’t going to let her go for a while, so she chuckled and reached to put the bread in the toaster while he was still embracing her from behind. He chuckled, too, and he finally released her. She turned around and they looked at each other. 

 “What kind of fruit do you want?” Liz asked. 

 “I dunno, what are you having?” Tom said. 

 “I dunno. I hate having to make decisions…” She said vaguely. 

 Tom studied her and then he looked around at their fruits. 

 “Okay, I’ll narrow it down for you. The usual orange, or the new and exotic mango?” He said. 

 Liz read way too much into this question; it was the story of her life at the moment. She groaned. 

 “Umm…I’m gonna go with the mango.” She said. 

 Liz was pretty sure what her decision meant, in a Freudian way. She thought perhaps it meant she’d finally come to a decision to be with Red, exclusively. She took the mango he handed her and she sniffed it, studied it wistfully and began blushing; it not only symbolized Red, but it reminded her of eating mango ice cream in bed with him. Tom gave her a funny look. 

 “Are you sure you’re feeling okay? You’re not pregnant are you?” Tom asked, smirking. 

 “What?!” Liz said, gaping at him. 

 “You’ve been acting a bit weird lately and you’re…really emotional.” He said. 

 Liz slapped his arm a little harder than she intended to, and he went “ow” as she hit one of his bruises. 

 “Oh! Sorry….but I’m not pregnant! And I’m not acting weird.” She said, still blushing.

 “Okay…” He said, still eyeing her. 

 Things felt somewhat awkward during breakfast and then as Tom had a second cup of coffee, Liz went into the bathroom to have her shower, alone this time. She locked the door, made sure her phone was on silent and started up the shower. Then she texted Red:

  _I need to see you. I’m ok, just miss you already. x Lizzie_

 Liz took her pyjamas off and eagerly awaited Red’s reply with excited butterflies in her stomach. She was just about to step into the shower when she saw her phone light up. 

  _When and where?_

 Liz smiled and felt excited. 

  _Half hour, hotel._  

 She put her phone on the vanity again and nearly jumped around excitedly. She got into the shower and quickly washed. When she finished, she stepped out and checked her phone. Red had replied:

  _Downtown at the moment. Starbucks of all places (met a source)._

 Liz chuckled very quietly and texted him back:

  _I’ll pick you up in about 15._  

 Liz left the bathroom and peeked into the kitchen at Tom. 

 “I’m gonna go out for a while, okay?” She said nonchalantly. 

 “Where to?” He asked out of curiosity.

 “I’d like to go browsing at some stores…retail therapy…” She said. 

 “Oh okay.” He said. 

 Liz went into the bedroom and picked out her favorite sexy lingerie, which consisted of a pair of navy blue lace panties and a matching lace bra. She was startled as Tom walked into the bedroom, catching her in the unusually sexy underwear for shopping purposes.

 “Wow.” He said. 

 “In case I find some new lingerie or something, I’d like to compare it to my favorite set…” She said as a feeble explanation. She knew it was a terrible excuse, but it would have to do.

 “Oh.” He said, continuing to gaze at her. 

 Liz quickly grabbed a cute, short casual dress and threw it on. 

 “It’s warm today, right?” She asked. 

 “Yeah…” He said, studying her. 

 Liz avoided eye contact but then she realized how she was in fact acting weird, so she gave Tom a quick kiss on the cheek and tried to be normal. 

 “See ya later.” She said. 

 “Yep. Have fun, babe.” He said. 

 Liz swiftly left, got in her car and drove to the Starbucks downtown. She smiled and chuckled as she saw Red leaning against the wall out front. He walked over and got into the backseat. 

 “You couldn’t stand being in there, could you?” She asked, amused. 

 “No.” He said simply. Popular corporate chains weren’t his thing. 

 “I missed you, Red.” She said, looking at him in the rearview mirror. 

 “I missed you too, Lizzie.” He said. 

 Liz began driving and after a while, Red noticed they were not going in the direction of his hotel. He was curious about Lizzie’s plan for him, but it soon became clear as they pulled into a remote wooded park that no one ever used. He watched amusedly as Lizzie got out and then joined him in the backseat. She looked at him with her intense blue eyes and he smiled. He surveyed her sweet little dress and sexy bare legs. 

 “You are so beautiful, it’s astounding.” Red said. 

 Liz moved closer and put her hands on Red’s suit jacket collar. They gazed into each other’s eyes. 

 “Red, I…” She began. 

 “What is it, sweetheart?” He probed. 

 Liz took a deep breath to try and calm her nerves but it didn’t work because she breathed in Red’s lovely scent. She grasped his collar. 

 “I want to be with you…” She said timidly.

 Red didn’t want to get his hopes up, so he waited for her to elaborate. 

 “Like…all the time…” She said. 

 This still wasn’t specific enough for Red, so he watched Lizzie expectantly. Liz realized she should be clearer about this. 

 “I want to be with you…instead of Tom. I can’t be with him anymore. Things are so different with him now. We’re _both_ living double lives and we’re constantly lying to each other, and I can’t keep that up.” She said. 

 Red noticed Lizzie’s eyes getting misty.

 “It’s sad to lose what I had with Tom, but I don’t think I ever really had anything with him, not for real…” She added. 

 Red still just listened. He couldn’t very well say how thrilled he was she was finally splitting up with Tom. 

 “And I realize that you’ve got secrets, Red, but at least I know that going into our relationship. I also know how amazing you make me feel and how much you care about me. I’ve completely fallen in love with you.” She confessed. 

 Red was floored. 

 “…Lizzie…” He began, but he couldn’t articulate much else, so he just kissed her. 

 Their lips met softly but their kissing became heated in the span of a few seconds and Liz whimpered as she grasped his collar, trying to pull him closer. Red was turned on by the idea of lifting Lizzie’s adorable dress, so he slowly slid his hand up her thigh and started moving her dress up as he went. Liz took the hint and lifted her dress to show him her sexy panties. Red watched her lift the dress, exposing her see-through lace panties, and he became incredibly hard. Liz was thrilled with the way Red was looking at her. She bit her lip excitedly and tried to get into his lap but it was too difficult. 

 “Ugh, there’s not enough room in here. Wanna just get out?” Liz said. 

 Red was very amused by this idea. 

 “Okay, Lizzie, but what if we’re seen by people?” He said, smirking. 

 “No one ever uses this park.” She said breathily. 

 That was all the convincing Red needed. He smirked and nodded and then they got out. They looked lustfully at each other and Liz pulled down her panties. She stepped out of them and smiled excitedly at Red as he undid his trousers, then she leaned back against the side of her car. He moved closer and pressed his body against her; they kissed passionately and he heard Lizzie whimper quietly. She was craving him badly. Red moved back slightly and looked down to watch Lizzie lift her dress up again; this time she was naked underneath. He gazed adoringly at her, then she lifted her leg and rubbed her inner thigh on him. Red put his hand behind Lizzie’s knee and held her leg up. He captured her luscious pout in another searingly sexy kiss and she moaned. He guided his tip to her opening and he moaned quietly as he felt how wet she was for him. They touched noses and brushed their lips over each other’s, then they kissed as he gently slid inside. He felt Lizzie tighten on him. 

 “Is this okay, sweetheart?” Red asked softly. 

 Liz smiled at his sweet concern for her; this just wasn’t the most comfortable position to be in, standing and leaning back against her car, but Red was so worth it. She’d been unable to wait to go to the hotel.

 “Yes.” She said, smiling. 

 She leaned further back and relaxed, and she was very pleased to feel Red glide in all the way. Red was also very pleased when he felt Lizzie relaxing; she started grinding on him, trying to get him to start thrusting. He was amused by her impatient squirming.

 “Mmm…alright, Lizzie…” He said soothingly. 

 Liz nearly swooned. She then felt him slowly thrust inside and then pull back and she started breathing heavily. She loved feeling him gently, slowly rubbing her opening and her inner walls as he moved in and out. It was exquisite. 

 Red watched Lizzie close her eyes and put her head back; she had a small smile on her lips. This seemed a good time to tell her he felt the same way. He put his mouth close to her ear. 

 “I love you, Elizabeth…” He said quietly. 

 Liz whimpered softly as she felt a rush of excitement; she looked at Red and they gazed into each other’s eyes. 

 “I love you.” She said breathily, then she immediately kissed him. 

 Liz clutched Red’s jacket collar and enthusiastically ground her hips, then she felt him thrust faster to meet her need. She moaned into the kiss, then they pulled back to watch each other. She lifted her leg up higher, which excited him. Red pressed Lizzie harder against the car and she whimpered and got a cute little smirk on her lips. 

 “Oh…you like that?” He asked softly. 

 Liz smiled.

 “Yeah.” She breathed. 

 Liz felt Red thrust slightly harder and faster and she closed her eyes and moaned. She’d been craving him intensely although they were together yesterday. Red had also been craving Lizzie; he couldn’t get enough of her. They were both getting closer to climaxing and Red felt Lizzie’s fingers digging into his shoulders as she eagerly met his thrusts. She was whimpering and panting and he could feel her slick walls surrounding him more snugly. 

 “Red…I’m so close…faster…” She said breathily. 

 Red happily complied. 

 “I want you to come with me.” She said pleadingly. 

 “…Yes…” He said intensely. There was no need for her to worry; he was very close. 

 Liz gasped and cried out loudly with her orgasm, not caring whether she could be heard. Red immediately followed Lizzie, so as her body squeezed him, he gushed heavily into her. Liz was thrilled they came at the same time. She was so excited, especially when she felt their lovemaking become warm and slippery. Several moments later, Red saw and felt Lizzie shudder with a second, smaller orgasm; it was extremely gratifying to give her so much pleasure. He kissed her and then they caught their breath as they looked at each other. 

 “Oh my god…” Liz said, smiling broadly. 

 “Agreed.” Red said, smirking. 

 Liz giggled. 

 They kissed again and then Red gently pulled out. He did up his trousers, and then their attention was captured by a little terrier prancing along towards them. It was wearing a collar and was well-groomed, so Liz and Red knew the owner would follow shortly. They quickly got into the car and Liz drove off, only to realize a few moments later that firstly, she’d left her panties there and secondly, she was leaving a stain on the seat. She swore under her breath; this hadn’t been the convenient tryst she thought it would be. From now on, she would just go to his hotel. 

 “Red.” She said. 

 “What?” He asked, surprised by her serious tone. 

 “I left my underwear at the park.” She said, embarrassed. 

 Red smirked and then he chuckled quietly. Liz gave him an affronted look in the rearview mirror. 

 “It’s not funny.” She said, but she chuckled slightly. 

 “It was a matching set, which Tom saw me in earlier. What am I gonna do?!” She said. 

 Before Red could even come up with something, Lizzie carried on.

 “Not to mention the car seat…I can’t believe this.” She said. 

 Red chuckled again. 

 “You’re not adept at having affairs, Lizzie.” He pointed out. 

 “No. But I’ll take that as a compliment.” She said. 

 They pulled into a parking lot and Red was puzzled. 

 “I have to run in here and buy some underwear.” Liz said. 

 Red smirked but kept his mouth shut as Lizzie got out and made sure her dress was pulled down all the way. Liz went into the lingerie store where she’d bought her previous set, and she grabbed a replacement pair of panties and brought them up to the counter. She paid for them, then she started blushing.

 “Could you please cut the tags off for me?” Liz asked. 

 The worker gave her a slightly funny look, but she snipped the tags off. 

 “Would you like a bag?” She asked. 

 “No thanks.” Liz said, then she grabbed the panties and left. 

 Red was very amused as Lizzie got into the passenger’s seat and rather ungracefully put her new panties on. Liz now had to address the stain on the driver’s seat. She rifled through the glovebox and found a portable stain remover and she started rubbing it on the seat as Red continued to watch amusedly. He wondered why Lizzie was so concerned if she was going to split up with Tom anyway, but then he realized showing up with no underwear and a stained car seat is probably not the best way to broach the subject with one’s spouse. Liz sighed and put the stain remover back into the glovebox. 

 “I dunno if it worked completely, but it’s better…” She said. 

 Red smirked and watched Lizzie get into the driver’s seat. 

 “Okay. Now that that’s dealt with…would you like to go back to your hotel? And…can I come up for a while?” She said. 

 “Yes, of course, Lizzie.” He said, smiling at her in the rearview mirror. 

 Liz nodded and then she drove them to the hotel. She was still kicking herself for not just coming here in the first place. They went indoors together and up to Red’s suite. He opened the door and let Lizzie in first, then he closed and locked it. They looked at each other and Liz still felt stupid. 

 “That was a bad idea…we should’ve just come here…” She said, blushing lightly. 

 Red smiled as he approached her, then he put his hand on her cheek, softly caressing her. 

 “It’s okay, sweetheart. I enjoyed making love against your car…and going to the lingerie store afterwards.” He said, smirking. 

 Lizzie was still looking embarrassed, so he stopped teasing. 

 “Some things can only be learned through experience. And I’m very glad you’re experiencing them with _me_ …” He said more seriously. 

 Liz nodded subtly and smiled. Red watched her look at him with her big hopeful blue eyes; she was adorable. 

 “I don’t want this to be an affair anymore, though. Like I said earlier. I want to be with you properly, Red.” She said. 

 “Are you sure that’s what you want?” He asked. 

 “Yes.” She said earnestly. 

 Liz rested her hands on his chest and she leaned in and kissed him slowly and passionately. Red gently pulled away and put his hands on her upper arms. 

 “Lizzie…you know my life is…atypical, for lack of a better term, and that being with me would involve more than just romantic trysts…?” Red said. 

 The last thing Red wanted to do was discourage her, but he needed to be certain. More importantly, Lizzie needed to be certain.

 Liz considered this carefully; it would be a full relationship, not just the cuddling and sex. It would mean being even more intimately involved with him, which meant being in a serious relationship with a criminal/informant. 

 “I know.” She said assuredly. 

 Liz kissed Red again, and they both ended up smiling against each other’s lips. They looked at each other. 

 “Well, in that case…I will do everything in my power to make you happy, Lizzie.” He said. 

 Liz could see the devotion in his eyes and hear it in his voice. 

 “You already do.” She said gently. 

 Red smiled and then they both realized they were still standing near the door. They never seemed capable of waiting to get their hands on each other. 

 “Would you like to sit?” He asked. 

 “Yeah.” Liz said, chuckling. 

 They went and sat on the sofa together, and Red was elated when Lizzie immediately snuggled up to him. He leaned back slightly, put his arm around her and held her. Liz loved being so close to Red and she felt like she belonged there, in his arms. She sighed contentedly and rested her cheek against his the front of his shoulder. They sat in comfortable silence as usual, then Liz remembered something. 

 “So, you said you met a source at Starbucks?” She said. 

 “Yes, he actually works there. Anyhow, he said that he heard rumors that the gladiator’s last victory secured twenty-five percent of a large drug cartel’s profits for his employer or employers.” He said. 

 “Oh wow. Okay. Do we know the cartel?” She asked. 

 “A major one.” He said. 

 “Oh. Are you telling Cooper today?” She asked. 

 “No. I only give my information to you, Elizabeth.” He reminded her. 

 Liz pulled back and looked at him. Red thought she was angry. 

 “I know you probably don’t approve of—“ He began. 

 “No, that’s perfect.” She said. 

 They stared at each other. 

 “What?” He asked for clarification. 

 “I didn’t want to take this stupid time off. Now I can tell Tom that the FBI needs me to come back to work because I’m the only person who do the job.” She said. 

 “Are you really going back to work or are you just telling Tom that?” He asked. 

 “I’m really going back to work. We need to bring down the gladiator.” She said. 

 “…And are you planning on telling him about…us?” He asked carefully. 

 “I dunno if I’ll be that specific…I could tell him I’m not in love with him anymore…or I could tell him I found the box.” She said, thinking out loud.

 Red studied her. 

 “When are you going to tell him?” He asked. 

 “Very soon. I don’t know the exact moment, but I can’t carry on pretending everything’s normal.” She said. 

 “Would you like me to be there?” He asked, concerned. 

 “What?! No. That would probably make things much worse.” She said. 

 “I could protect you, Lizzie.” He said. 

 “Protect me?” She said, puzzled, as she thought about Tom, who never got angry about anything. 

 “Yes. It could be…dangerous.” He said. 

 Liz gaped at him. She hadn’t considered that before, but she didn’t expect Tom to be dangerous. 

 “I’ll be fine. Besides, I know how to defend myself.” She said, feeling a little nervous. 

 “Alright. But let me know if you need any help with anything.” He said. 

 “…Okay.” She said. 

 Red knew that the person she thought of as Tom was actually far from his fake persona, and it was possible the situation would be volatile; he was also just extremely protective of Lizzie. Liz was having second thoughts. She turned to Red. 

 “Do you think he might be dangerous or something?” She asked, thinking about Tom’s other identities and the gun she found. 

 “…Perhaps. People who require numerous aliases and keep things under floorboards can be shady characters.” He said from experience. 

 Liz looked down and sighed moodily. 

 “I never imagined any of this would happen…” She said. 

 “I know.” He said quietly. 

 Red gently squeezed Lizzie and she looked up at him again and smiled briefly. They gazed into each other’s eyes for several moments. Liz felt like she needed a bit of a boost.

 “Say you love me again…” She said. 

 “I love you, sweetheart.” He said without hesitation. 

 Red was pleasantly surprised when Lizzie kissed him very passionately. Liz felt excited and turned on; it was thrilling to hear him profess his love for her. 

 “I love you too, Red.” She said, then they continued kissing for a while.

 Liz then straddled Red’s lap, further surprising him. She continued kissing him as she enthusiastically ground her hips, rubbing herself against the bulge in his trousers. She heard him make an “mm” sound and felt his hands on her back. Red felt Lizzie arching her back as she firmly pressed herself against his erection and it was delicious. He grasped her hips and pulled her against him. She whimpered as she felt his hardness press very firmly on her clit. He did it again and Liz thought she could easily orgasm like this, but she wanted more, so she got up from his lap and took her panties off. She tossed them aside and saw him smirk. 

 They desperately wanted to make love again, so Red simply unzipped his trousers instead of undressing; Lizzie was watching him lustfully as he pulled his erection out of his boxers. She lifted her dress and eagerly straddled him again, this time lining up so that his tip was against her opening. She lowered onto him and he entered her. Red felt and watched Lizzie gently moving up and down on him, gradually taking him deeper. They both moaned when he was all the way inside and he stroked upwards along her thighs and hips, then put his hands on the small of her back. He was somewhat astonished by how horny she was shortly after they made love in the park; he felt her becoming very wet and slippery as she moved on him. Red was also extremely aroused, especially from feeling, hearing and seeing Lizzie’s pleasure. 

 Liz rubbed Red’s chest and then put her hands on his shoulders. She felt him grasp her hips and gently pull her down onto him while thrusting. She whimpered and closed her eyes for a moment. 

 “Ohhh yes…” She said breathily. 

 Red was enraptured by seeing the blissful expression on Lizzie’s face. He continued guiding their movements and he was rewarded with more moans and whimpers. He also felt how unbelievably wet she was; he was slipping in and out and they could hear some slight wet sounds, which turned them on even more. They moved faster and breathed heavily. Liz grasped Red’s shoulders more tightly and quickened their pace. Red couldn’t prevent himself from coming before Lizzie this time; he held her close, staying very deep inside as he spilled into her. Liz whimpered excitedly when she felt Red come; it was immensely gratifying, but she was also pleased that he continued thrusting for her. The extreme lubrication almost made it difficult for Liz to get enough friction, but she focused on how sexy it was to feel their fluids mixed together and she was suddenly overtaken by a strong orgasm. Red was very pleased Lizzie reached her orgasm and he watched raptly as she moaned loudly and squeezed him with her thighs. When the intense waves of pleasure died down, Liz sighed and looked at Red. 

 “Sorry I didn’t last as long this time…” He said. 

 Liz giggled slightly and thought he was being sweet. 

 “Don’t apologize.” She said, then she kissed him over and over again. 

 They looked at each other and smiled, then Liz lifted off Red’s lap. She stood shakily and had to grab some tissues from the box on the coffee table and put them between her legs. She started blushing, but when she looked at Red, he just smiled and looked smug. She went into the bathroom to finish tidying up and then came back to the living room. Liz picked up her panties and put them back on, then she sat next to Red, who had his pants done up now. 

 They kept smiling at each other and then they got room service and had lunch together. After lunch, Liz started feeling worried about how much time her ‘shopping trip’ was taking and what Tom’s reaction would be. If he hadn’t been suspicious before, he surely would be now.

 (To Be Continued…)

 


	6. Chapter 6

 Liz was cuddling with Red on the sofa in his suite and she didn’t want to leave. She was leaning against his side, then she stretched and slid down so she was resting her cheek on his thigh.

 “Can we just stay like this forever?” She asked wistfully. 

 “Sure, Lizzie.” He said. 

 Liz smiled and giggled softly. Red petted her head and ran his fingers through her hair, making her sigh quietly. His touch was very soothing to Liz, but she was still worrying about what she was going to say to Tom. She felt bad again as she thought about how she was going to end their marriage. She kept going over things in her mind: the attack on Tom, finding the box, falling for Red. Liz felt like she should have immediately told Tom she found the box but then again, he was in the hospital at the time. She also felt like she should have waited until after her split from Tom to be with Red, but she just hadn’t been able to resist. Liz felt weak-willed and she started feeling sad and ashamed.

 Red suddenly felt a very warm spot on his leg and he realized it was from Lizzie’s tears. 

 “Oh sweetheart, are you okay?” He asked. It pained him when she was sad and he wished he could fix it. 

 Liz sniffled, sat up and looked at Red. 

 “Sorry for being such a mess. This is just a crazy time in my life…” She said, wiping tears away. 

 “You don’t have to apologize. I understand completely.” He said, then he embraced her. 

 Liz nuzzled her face against Red’s chest and left some wet spots on his shirt as she continued crying. He rubbed her back and kissed her on the head. She pulled away and grabbed some tissues, then she blew her nose. 

 “What can I do to help, Lizzie?” Red asked. 

 “I don’t know. I guess just…keep being here for me…” Liz said. 

 “I’m not going anywhere.” He said. 

 They smiled at each other, then Liz snuggled up Red again. They stayed like that for a while, then Liz reluctantly decided she had to get home. 

 “Well, I should probably get going…” She said. 

 “Alright. Let me know if you need _anything_.” He said very seriously.

 Liz thought his emphasis on ‘anything’ was a bit strange, and might have included disposing of Tom for her.

 “…Okay.” She said. 

 They kissed a few more times, then Liz got up. 

 “You haven’t forgotten your underwear, have you Lizzie?” He asked. 

 Red smiled as he saw Lizzie think about it for a moment. 

 “No, I’m wearing them.” She said, smirking slightly. 

 He was still smiling at her. 

 Liz bent forward and kissed Red again; she felt his hand gently slide up between her thighs and lightly caress her through the lace. She whimpered and pulled back to look at him in surprise. 

 “Just checking…” He said playfully. 

 Liz whimpered again and continued kissing him passionately. She felt his fingers deftly pressing and rubbing her clit and she definitely didn’t want to leave yet. Red stroked her with his middle finger and he felt the lace becoming wet at her opening. Liz stopped kissing him. 

 “Red, you’re driving me crazy…” She said breathlessly. 

 Red smirked. 

 “I can tell…” He said suavely. 

 Liz groaned frustratedly. 

 “I can’t leave now.” She whined. 

 Red was pleased. 

 “Good. Take your panties off and sit in my lap, Lizzie.” He said. 

 Liz blushed lightly and eagerly did as he said. She gingerly sat in his lap as he leaned back. She started off sitting in a ladylike manner, but Red put his knee between her legs, parting them, so she opened her legs and leaned back against him as he reached around and slid his hand up her inner thigh. She moaned as his fingertips lightly stroked her sensitive flesh. Red couldn’t believe how sexy this was, to have Lizzie in his lap as he ran his fingers over her delicate folds. He slipped his middle finger between her inner lips and it became coated with her warm, silky fluid. 

 Liz was still blushing; she felt shy about doing this in Red’s lap, but it was amazingly sexy. She moaned very quietly and her thighs trembled as his finger gently rubbed her opening. Red was getting very hard as he revelled in Lizzie’s soft, warm, slippery flesh. He felt her trembling lightly on him. 

 “You like that, don’t you, sweetheart…” He said. 

 Liz felt his low voice go through her and she whimpered. 

 “Yes.” She breathed. 

 Red was thrilled. He kept gently rubbing and dipping ever so slightly into her opening and he felt her squirming a little in his lap. He coated his index finger with Lizzie’s fluid and then he transferred the wetness to her clit. She gasped and ground her hips against his fingers. Red repeated this several times, making sure his fingers and her clit stayed slippery, and Lizzie was panting and tensing up in his lap. He gently nudged her opening with his fingertip again and as soon as he returned to her clit, she whimpered loudly and squirmed as she rode the waves of her orgasm. As Lizzie climbed down from the peak, Red subtly moved his fingers and made her shudder. He smiled and nuzzled his face into her hair, then he kissed her cheek. 

 “Wow, that was…” Liz said, but she was lost for words.

 Red chuckled quietly and gently withdrew his hand from between her legs. Liz moved over to sit beside Red and she gaped at him. She then went and grabbed her phone and texted Tom: 

  _Going into work for a while. Urgent._

 Red watched Lizzie tapping on her screen but he couldn’t see what she was typing. 

 “What are you doing?” He asked. 

 “I just texted Tom to say I was going to work for a while on urgent business.” She said. 

 Red raised his eyebrows. 

 “I see.” He said interestedly. 

 “I want to stay, Red…I want to spend the night in bed with you. We’ve never done that.” She said. 

 They studied each other, then Red moved closer and kissed Lizzie; he was surprised but very pleased that she was going to stay until morning for a change. They looked at each other again. 

 “I want you to spend every night and day with me, Lizzie.” Red said. 

 Liz blushed lightly and her eyes got misty. She kissed him passionately in response. Her phone was silent, which bothered Liz slightly; she was worried about Tom not believing her story. She was really pushing her luck with such terrible excuses and staying out. Red noticed Lizzie was preoccupied. 

 “Are you okay?” He asked. 

 “…Yeah. I’m just…still worrying and feeling bad.” She said. 

 Liz suddenly chuckled and put her hand to her forehead. 

 “Ugh. What is happening to my life?” She asked rhetorically. 

 Red studied Lizzie and offered her a brief sympathetic smile. He couldn’t think of anything helpful to say, especially since he knew was a major cause of the upheaval in her life. He just took hold of her hand and gave it a slight squeeze. Liz smiled at Red. 

 “I’m okay. Sort of.” She said. 

 Red nodded subtly, and then they stared at each other. 

 “…Do you think he believes you?” He asked.

 “I don’t know, but…probably. He knows I’m obsessed with work and that I didn’t want to take time off.” She said. 

 “Alright.” He said. 

 Red turned towards Lizzie, leaned back and crossed his legs. 

 “Well…what would you like to do for the rest of the day, sweetheart?” He asked. 

 Liz smiled again. 

 “I dunno…what do you normally do?” She said. 

 “Nothing much. I conduct some…business…do a little reading, get room service. It’s quite boring, actually.” He said. 

 Liz’s smile grew as she listened to Red and now she was grinning. She thought it was cute that he led a surprisingly normal, quiet life. Red noticed her amusement. 

 “It’s not always this way, Lizzie. You should know that I sometimes have to do some dangerous and…bad…things.” He said. 

 “I know. It’s just funny to picture you curled up with a book.” She said humorously. 

 “I don’t ‘curl up’. I simply sit and read.” He clarified. 

 Liz giggled. 

 “Okay…do you put glasses on?” She said, still grinning. 

 “I do, as a matter of fact.” He said, somewhat defensively. Lizzie was far too amused. 

 Liz chuckled. 

 “You’re so sweet.” She said, then she put her hands on his cheeks and kissed him. 

 Red felt less defensive as he realized she was genuinely enthralled by him. He put his hands on the small of her back and pulled her a little closer. He felt Lizzie arch her back as she moved closer and it turned him on, although he was a little worn out. She gently rubbed his chest, then she wrapped her arms around his neck. They kissed for several more moments, then Liz hugged Red and rested her chin on his shoulder. He held her and rubbed her back. Their embrace lasted a few minutes; Liz felt so comforted, warm, and secure in his arms. They finally pulled back to look at each other. 

 “What do you read anyway?” She asked curiously. 

 “Newspapers, mostly…and the occasional novel or non-fiction.” He said. 

 Lizzie was amused again. Red gave her a little smirk. 

 “I’m glad you find me so entertaining.” He said jokingly. 

 “Sorry. I can’t help it.” She said, chuckling. 

 “Seriously, though, I like finding things out about you…” She added. 

 Red smiled more sincerely. 

 “What do you like to read, Lizzie?” He asked. 

 “I don’t have much time to read, but I used to like mysteries.” She said. 

 “That makes so much sense.” He said amusedly. 

 Liz chuckled. 

 “Truly. You’re such an inquisitive person, figuring out mysteries would be irresistible to you.” He said. 

 Liz was slightly unnerved by how well Red knew her. 

 “You’re right.” She said quietly. 

 They gazed into each other’s eyes once again and Liz felt even more connected to Red. 

 “What kind of music do you like, Red?” She asked. 

 “Oh, anything really, as long as it sounds good…as long as there’s something that…resonates with me.” He said. 

 Liz’s heart swelled. She just fell harder for him. 

 “I’m the same way.” She said. 

 This conversation was confirming for Liz that there was more to this relationship than lust and sex. She wanted to see if he liked animals, so she pulled up a picture of a puppy on her phone and showed it to him, to his puzzlement. Red chuckled as he looked at the golden retriever puppy falling asleep in its food bowl. 

 “Precious.” He said, smiling at the picture.

 “So you like animals?” She asked. 

 “I do. Non-human animals are amazing. Humans, not so much…although I like some individuals, such as yourself, of course…” He said. 

 Liz smiled broadly. She could definitely see herself in a serious relationship with Red. She put her phone on the coffee table before excitedly kissing him. 

 “Mm…what was that for?” He asked. 

 “I love you.” She said. 

 “I love you too, Lizzie.” He said. 

 Liz squished herself against Red’s side as he put his arm around her and she relaxed. Finding out more about Red helped her feel even better about her decision to be with him. They cuddled for a long time and then ordered room service. They had supper together and were still sitting at the table, sipping dessert wine. Liz was looking into Red’s mesmerizing green eyes and feeling completely smitten with him. 

 “Let’s go for a walk.” She said. 

 “Where to?” He asked. 

 “I dunno, let’s just go for a stroll.” She said. 

 “Alright.” He said. 

 They got up from the table and Red went into the bedroom to put his suit jacket on; he also surreptitiously retrieved his gun and secreted it into his belt so they would have protection. He smiled cheerfully at Lizzie as he came out of the bedroom. They left the suite and Liz smiled as Red offered his arm to her; she took it and he escorted her into the elevator and all the way outside. They stayed like this as they began their stroll. It was a little after supper time and the streets were somewhat busy. Red kept a watchful eye on their surroundings but Liz was focused on how nice it was to be out in the open with each other like a normal couple. They walked slowly and stayed out until the sun was setting. Red was surprised when Lizzie sighed, moved closer and snuggled against him as they approached the hotel. Liz was feeling thoroughly wined, dined, and romanced by Red and it was lovely. She got excited when she felt him put his arm around her and then lightly hold her waist as they entered the hotel. Red was glad he didn’t have to use his gun; that would have ruined the mood. They went up to his suite and he held the door for Lizzie. He bolted the door and they looked at each other. 

 “That was really nice.” Liz said quietly. 

 “It was.” Red said, on his way to the bedroom. 

 Red took his jacket off and put his gun away, then he returned to Lizzie in the living room. She was already sitting on the sofa, so he joined her. Liz looked out the huge windows and saw the darkening sky; she felt guilty again. This was the first time she’d stayed away from home so late for something other than work. She wondered what Tom would be doing now and what he was thinking of her absence. Red could tell Lizzie was preoccupied again, and he wished he could make her feel better. He also wished Tom were out of the way so she wouldn’t feel guilty. Liz turned back to Red. 

 “Sorry, I was just thinking…” She said. 

 “I know, sweetheart.” He said. 

 Liz nodded and gave him a small smile. She then leaned back and sighed. Red thought her sigh was the same as the one she’d made while they were on the phone during her bath. He smiled lightly as he recalled their tantalizing phone conversation. 

 “Just out of curiosity…” He began.

 Liz lifted her head and looked at him. 

 “Hm?” She probed. 

 “If Tom hadn’t gotten out of bed when we were on the phone…would you have had phone sex with me?” He asked. 

 Liz blushed lightly. 

 “Oh god yes.” She admitted. 

 She felt a rush as Red chuckled and gave her an intense look. 

 “Would you have switched to video chat?” He asked, amused. 

 “Probably.” She said honestly. 

 “Mm. That would have been fun.” He said. 

 Liz smiled and nodded. 

 “Mhmm. It would’ve been extremely sexy…” She said. 

 Red chuckled again. 

 “You’re a naughty girl, Lizzie…” He said. 

 Liz got surprisingly aroused from this. 

 “Yeah…” She said in a sultry tone, still gazing at him. 

 Red was pleasantly surprised by her response. 

 “Hmm. I think you would have really enjoyed phone sex with me, Lizzie. You seem to like the way I talk to you…” He said. 

 Liz nodded. His voice did things to her, there was no denying that. 

 “And I love the sounds you make when we’re—“ He began. 

 Liz’s phone beeped and she nearly jumped off the sofa. She exhaled loudly and grabbed it off the coffee table to check the text. It was from Tom: 

  _Still working?_

 Liz felt a strong pang of guilt but she found herself texting back to lie to him again. 

  _Yep. Sorry._

 She looked at Red. 

 “Tom asked if I’m still working…I said I was.” She said. 

 Red nodded in response. He was a little peeved that Tom ruined the moment. 

 “I know this must be very hard for you, Lizzie.” He said. 

 “It is. But…it’s what I have to do.” She said. 

 Red was intrigued and he raised an eyebrow. 

 “I want to be with you, Red. I don’t want to go home to Tom. And the lying, well…that’s necessary…and temporary, until I manage to end things with him properly.” She explained.

 Red put his hand on hers to reassure her. Liz appreciated how sweet and supportive Red was. She again had the feeling that he reserved this behaviour for when he was with her. She felt special again. Liz felt ready to recapture the feeling from before Tom texted. 

 “…Could you tell I touched myself while I was on the phone with you?” She asked naughtily. 

 Red was taken aback, and very turned on. 

 “I thought you might have. I heard the sweetest little sound from you and it made me so hard.” He said. 

 Liz felt a rush of warmth and wetness to between her legs as she became extremely aroused. 

 “Oh…” She said in almost a whimper. 

 They looked lustfully at each other. Their flirtation was very effective foreplay. 

 “Did you…satisfy yourself after we hung up?” She asked. 

 “Yes. I stroked myself in the shower and pictured being inside you…” He said. 

 “Oh god.” She said weakly. 

 Red was still somewhat surprised by the effect he had on her. 

 “Would you like to go into the bedroom, Lizzie?” He asked. 

 “Yes.” She said breathily. 

 They stood up and went into the bedroom together. Liz lifted her dress up and took it off, then she tossed it on the floor as Red undid his shirt. She was in her bra and panties already, so she watched lustfully as Red’s shirt fell open, then he took it off. He took his undershirt off, then undid his belt and trousers. Liz took her bra off while he took his trousers off, then they stood there, looking at each other in their underwear. She took her panties off as Red took his boxers off. She lustfully eyed his erection and then she got onto the bed, eagerly awaiting having him between her legs. 

 Liz enjoyed the way Red looked at her as she spread her legs for him. He got on the bed and crawled overtop of her, then he tantalizingly rubbed his erection along her moist folds. It was very delicate and Liz was craving more contact. She whimpered quietly and lifted her hips to try to rub against him more firmly. Red smirked and enjoyed Lizzie’s response to him. He couldn’t resist any longer, so he lowered himself onto her so they were pressed together. She moaned and ground her hips against him. She was now getting very satisfying stimulation to her clit and it was exquisite. Red felt like they could both easily orgasm like this, but he wanted to be inside her again. 

 “I want to be deep inside you when I come…” He said. 

 Liz whimpered. 

 “Mm…yes…” She said. 

 Red guided his tip to her opening and gently pushed inside, making her moan again. He wasn’t even all the way in yet and he felt Lizzie squirming slightly and rubbing her inner thighs on him. She wanted him badly. 

 “Does that feel good, sweetheart?” He asked. 

 “Yes!” She breathed. 

 Red smirked slightly and slid further inside her. He was rewarded with another sweet little whimper, and he didn’t know how he was managing to control himself. He gently nudged so that he was all the way in, then he slowly pulled back. Liz writhed in pleasure again. 

 “Oh god…” She said breathily. 

 Red was thrilled Lizzie was so horny and getting such pleasure from him; it was delicious. He thrust slowly and he could tell Lizzie was thoroughly enjoying it. She was looking at him with lustful eyes and rosy cheeks and her thighs trembled ever so slightly against him. Liz ran her hands over his back and then she pulled him closer so their upper bodies were pressed together. She slid her hands up his back and then held onto his shoulders. She felt him thrust a little faster and she enthusiastically met his thrusts.

 Red felt Lizzie wrap her legs around him and grind against him, meeting his thrusts, and he was in complete bliss. He couldn’t help quickening the pace, but she clearly loved it. She began whimpering and breathing more heavily as she kept pushing herself down onto him with each thrust. Liz was so close to climaxing that just a few moments later, she gasped and held Red tightly as her orgasm hit her. She whimpered and panted while the waves of pleasure went through her. Red was enraptured by Lizzie’s orgasm and he came, strongly spurting into her with the immense pleasure. Liz felt Red coming and she moaned and writhed beneath him in pleasure. When the intense pleasure subsided, they stayed still and caught their breath. 

 “My god, Lizzie…” Red said. 

 Liz giggled. 

 They kissed for several moments, then Red gently pulled out and lay down beside Liz. They looked at each other and smiled. 

 “You’re insatiable.” Red said, smirking. 

 “So are you.” Liz pointed out, also smirking. 

 “I suppose we just have that effect on each other.” He said. 

 “Definitely.” She said, then she giggled again. 

 It was a bit early for bedtime, but they stayed in bed anyway, cuddling and relaxing for a long while. When it did get late enough, they simply turned the lamps off and snuggled until they fell asleep. 

 (To Be Continued…)

 


	7. Chapter 7

 Liz woke up and realized she was in Red’s bed, in his arms, and she smiled. They were still lovingly pressed against each other and she couldn’t resist exploring him. She very lightly ran her fingertips over his bare chest and his arm. Red awoke to Lizzie gently exploring him with her hand and he smiled and looked at her.

 “Good morning, sweetheart.” He said. 

 “Morning, Red.” She said. 

 Red was pleased to see Lizzie smiling. She seemed to be beaming at him. He kissed her. 

 “It’s wonderful to wake up with you.” He said. 

 “Likewise. I’m so glad I stayed over.” She said happily, then she hugged him. 

 Liz then continued her exploration of Red. She lightly caressed his bicep, then went up to stroke his cheek, down his neck, down his chest and abdomen. She blushed a little as she timidly ran her hand along his length.

 “Mmm…Lizzie…” He said quietly. 

 She eagerly repeated the motion until she felt him becoming hard, then she gently grasped his erection. She blushed deeper as they gazed at each other while she stroked him. 

 “Do you like that, Red?” She asked. 

 “Yes.” He said quietly, closing his eyes for a moment in pleasure. 

 “Do you want me to keep going?” She asked in a sultry tone.

 “Yes…” He said. 

 Liz was thrilled with his response to her. She tightened her grasp slightly as she went over his tip and she whimpered excitedly as she felt her hand become slippery with his precum. It lubricated her strokes and he moaned. She watched Red close his eyes and then she looked down to watch what she was doing; she was immensely turned on. Liz moved her hand more quickly, giving him shorter strokes just past his tip, which made him moan again. She was breathing heavily from her own arousal and excitement as she pleasured him. 

 “Oh you’re so sexy.” She said breathily. 

 Liz saw a brief smirk on his lips, then he concentrated again. She smirked slightly and then made a tight circle with her thumb and index finger to go over his tip repeatedly. He nudged her hand and breathed heavily. Liz gave him very long strokes again, down to his base, then she went back to quick, tight movements on that special spot just past his tip. 

 “Lizzie, I’m going to come…” He said. 

 Liz whimpered again and continued her efforts on this sensitive spot. She had an urge and she suddenly changed positions and put her lips over his tip, lightly sucking. Red was astonished but she heightened his pleasure and he immediately came. Liz kept swallowing as he gushed into her mouth, then when he stopped coming and relaxed, she gently released him. They looked at each other and Liz smirked as she saw Red’s awestruck expression. 

 “Well, you’re certainly full of surprises, Elizabeth…” He said amusedly. 

 Liz giggled.

 “Wanna have a shower together?” She asked. 

 “Absolutely.” He said, making Lizzie giggle again. 

 They got out of bed and went into the bathroom. Red turned the shower on and got the temperature just right, then Lizzie stepped in, so he joined her. He loved how she was smiling a lot and looking coy as they showered together. He wanted to do this every day. Red was hoping she would end things with Tom soon, so they could be together exclusively. They finished their shower, got out and dried off together. They went into the bedroom to get dressed and Red noticed Lizzie’s smile had disappeared; Liz was getting nervous about going home. She was also feeling dirty, literally, because she had to wear the same clothes as yesterday. She sighed at the craziness that had become her life.

 “Are you okay?” Red asked. 

 “Yeah…kind of.” Liz said. 

 Red approached Lizzie and put his hands on her upper arms. 

 “Are you sure you don’t want me to come with you?” He asked, feeling protective. 

 “I’m sure. Like I said, that would probably make the situation worse. I’ll handle it.” She said. 

 Red nodded. 

 They gazed at each other and Liz just wanted to stay there forever, but she knew she still had to go home and face Tom. 

 “…I better go.” She said regretfully. 

 “Alright. Be careful and let me know what happens…or if you need me, just call.” He said. 

 “Okay.” She said. 

 Liz put her arms around Red’s neck and they kissed a few more times, then she left. She got into her car and felt nervous. After taking a few deep breaths, she drove home. Liz braced herself as she unlocked the door and went inside; she still wasn’t sure if she was going to tell him now or not, but she would need some sort of excuse for being so late. Tom came out of the living room and studied Liz. 

 “What happened? You had to work all night?” He asked. 

 “…I…” She began. 

 Tom gave her a puzzled look. 

 “Tom, I…” She tried again. This wasn’t going to be easy, but she couldn’t put it off any longer. She didn’t want to carry on lying, sneaking around and feeling guilty.

 “What’s wrong?” He asked, approaching her. He thought maybe she’d crashed the car or something.

 She stepped back. 

 “I can’t do this anymore.” She said. 

 Tom frowned. 

 “Can’t do what?” He asked. 

 “I…don’t feel the same…” She said. 

 “I don’t understand. What is this about, Liz?” He said, stepping closer. 

 Liz stepped back again. 

 “I’m not…in love with you anymore, Tom.” She said. 

 Tom gaped at her. 

 “What? Where is this coming from?” He asked, confused. 

 “I just feel different now, and I can’t keep pretending everything’s normal. I’m sorry.” She said. 

 “Liz…what’s changed?” He asked suspiciously. 

 “…Me.” She said. This was probably the best way to go about it. 

 “But why? And why are you acting so weird?” He asked, puzzled by how she refused to let him get any closer to her.

 “I already said, I can’t carry on like this.” She said defensively. 

 “Is there someone else? Is _that_ what this is about?” He asked. 

 Liz just stared at him. She was not fully prepared for this. 

 “I’ll take that as a ‘yes’. Is it someone from _work_?” He asked bitterly. 

 “Not exactly.” She said. 

 “What’s that supposed to mean?” He asked. 

 Liz wished he would stop asking questions. 

 “Nothing. I want to split up, Tom.” She said, trying to put an end to the situation. 

 Tom was still in shock. He stared at her. 

 “How long have you felt this way?” He asked. 

 Liz looked down at her feet. 

 “Not long.” She said. 

 “…Since before or after someone tried to kill me?” He asked incredulously. 

 Liz looked up at him and blushed. She felt ashamed.

 “…After.” She said quietly. She didn’t appreciate the guilt trip; she didn’t need to feel any more guilty than she already did. 

 “I need to know what changed, Liz.” He said. 

 She didn’t want to say, but she had the feeling he was going to force her hand. 

 “Did something happen when I was in the hospital?” He asked. 

 He was definitely forcing her hand. She got frustrated and defensive. 

 “Yes. Okay?! I found your box under the floorboards when I was cleaning up your blood, and I confided in…a friend. I tried to carry on like normal, but I couldn’t. I can’t. I’m not as good a liar as you, not to mention I’ve now fallen in love with the friend who helped me through everything.” She ranted. 

 Tom was floored but also worried.

 “What box?” He asked. 

 Liz realized once again how good he was at lying to her face. She almost envied his skill. 

 “Please don’t lie anymore. You know what I’m talking about.” She said. 

 They stared at each other. Tom really hadn’t expected any of this to happen. He was worried about his cover being blown but he was also truly hurt and angry. He’d genuinely fallen for Liz after Reddington put him in her life. 

 “Liz, can’t we just…talk about this and work it out?” He said, feeling desperate.

 She swallowed hard and felt shaky all over. 

 “…No.” She said, although it was difficult. 

 “We’re just lying to each other, Tom. That’s not what we planned or wanted…that’s not a marriage.” She added. 

 “…Who is he? Do I know him?” He asked. 

 “No, you wouldn’t know him.” She said dismissively. 

 “Is it the guy who picked you up on your first day of work?” He asked. 

 Liz realized he was talking about Ressler. 

 “No! Like I said, you wouldn’t know him. Now can we drop this?” She said. 

 “Did you…screw your secret friend while I was in the hospital?” He asked. 

 “No.” She said honestly. She at least waited until Tom was home to have sex with Red. 

 Tom believed her, but it didn’t console him. It meant she’d been screwing her friend since he’d been home and that was why she’d been behaving differently.  Liz watched Tom sigh and shake his head. He seemed to be surrendering, so she finally went further into the house. She walked past him to go down the hallway. Tom got a waft of cologne and he felt a sudden sense of dread as he recognized it. It couldn’t be. He turned and went down the hallway into the bedroom where Liz was getting changed. She got startled and looked at him, blushing.

 “Who is he?” Tom asked. 

 “…You don’t truly want to know that, Tom. Please just drop it.” Liz said. 

 “A name. Give me a name.” He insisted. 

 “ _No_.” She said emphatically. 

 Tom was pretty sure he knew who it was, and he took a chance.

 “Raymond Reddington.” Tom said coldly. 

 Liz dropped the t-shirt from her hands and felt like she might faint. This confirmed Tom’s suspicions. Liz was now just as shocked as Tom was. They stared at each other. 

 “I _knew_ he wanted you for himself…that’s why he was so obsessed with you and angry with me all the time.” Tom said. 

 Liz looked at him like he was speaking a different language. 

 “What?!” She asked. 

 “Yeah. I _do_ know him. And _you_ should know that he hired me to be in your life, to keep an eye on you. I pissed him off when I started seeing you and he’s hated me ever since.” He said, hoping to ruin things between the two lovers. 

 Liz felt like she couldn’t breathe for a few moments and she sat on the edge of the bed; she knew Tom must be telling the truth because there’s no other way he would know who Red was. Tom felt a strange sort of satisfaction from getting this revenge on Liz, and on Reddington. 

 Liz recovered and picked up her t-shirt. She put it on and started grabbing some of her belongings and shoving them into a luggage bag. Tom watched her in disbelief. 

 “What are you doing?” He asked. 

 She didn’t want to talk to him anymore, but she figured she should explain. 

 “I’m leaving.” She said. 

 “You’re not going to stay with _him_ are you?!” He asked incredulously. 

 “I am.” She said. 

 Liz was wholeheartedly in love with Red at this point and there was nothing that would change that. She rationalized what Tom said as Red just being protective of her, as he always seemed to be. Really, what was so shocking about that? Tom couldn’t believe this was happening, especially after what he’d just told her. He was also furious about losing Liz to Reddington of all people. He just watched her pack in shock; he’d already played his hand and it didn’t work. There was nothing left to do. 

 Liz quickly finished grabbing and packing things. She was glad Tom didn’t try to stop her. She ignored him and swiftly left. Liz threw her bag into the backseat and got into the driver’s seat, then she drove off to Red’s hotel. Her hands were trembling on the steering wheel the whole way. When she arrived, she parked in her usual spot and took her bag with her up to Red’s suite. She knocked and a few moments later, he opened the door. Red was about to say hello when he noticed Lizzie’s distraught expression and the bag she had. 

 “Oh, Lizzie…” He said gently, then he embraced her. 

 Liz had managed to not cry on the way over here, but as she felt Red’s arms wrap around her, she started sobbing. Once again, Red was pained by Lizzie’s sadness. He felt angry at Tom and wanted to rip him to shreds. 

 “He didn’t hurt you, did he?” He asked, concerned. 

 “No.” She said, although her voice was muffled from being squished against Red’s chest. 

 Red released Lizzie enough so they could look at each other. They both realized they were still standing in the doorway, so Red picked up Lizzie’s bag and ushered her inside. They looked at each other and she was still crying. 

 “Tom said…you know each other…that you hired him to be in my life. Please just tell me why you did it.” She said. 

 Red hadn’t expected this to come out, but he kept his composure. He knew that Lizzie was sick of lies, so he decided to tell her the truth, at least the parts he could tell her.

 “…I…couldn’t be in your life at that point, and I thought I could trust him to look after you and report back to me about how you were doing…I’m sorry, Elizabeth.” He said with surprising humility. 

 Liz studied him and he seemed very genuine, so she felt a little relieved. 

 “I figured as much…” She said quietly. 

 Red was still trying to decipher Lizzie’s behaviour; she seemed angry about learning the truth, yet she’d come to his hotel suite obviously intending to stay, and she’d let him hold her. He studied her carefully. She kept wiping her tears away with her hands, so Red cautiously held out a handkerchief; she took it and pressed it to her eyes. After a few moments, she looked at him, her eyes still swimming with raw emotion. He felt terrible for deceiving her all this time about Tom. 

 “Thank you.” She said. 

 Red was taken aback. 

 “What for?” He asked, startled. 

 “For being honest when I asked you to be. I’m sick and tired of lies.” She said. 

 “…You’re welcome.” He said, still eyeing her suspiciously. 

 Red watched Lizzie walk over to the coffee table and pick up some tissues, then she blew her nose. 

 “I didn’t want to blow my nose in your fancy handkerchief.” She explained. 

 “That’s very considerate of you.” He said. 

 Liz chuckled briefly, then Red joined her in the living room. She turned to look at him. 

 “Are you not angry with me, Lizzie?” He asked. The suspense was killing him. 

 She gave him a sad smile. 

 “No.” She said. 

 “I thought you would despise me if you found out I put Tom in your life…” He said. 

 “I can’t despise you, Red. I love you.” She said. 

 That made Red’s heart sing. He approached Lizzie and gently pulled her into his arms again. She put her hands on his chest and nuzzled her face into his neck. She relaxed as she was surrounded by his warmth and lovely scent. 

 “Come here, sweetheart.” Red said, gently guiding Lizzie to sit on the sofa. 

 Red got comfy and put his arm around Lizzie as she snuggled up to him. He wondered what Tom would do and if he would leave Lizzie alone; he would certainly make sure he left her alone, no matter what it took. Red kissed her on the head. 

 “You must be exhausted.” He said quietly. 

 “I am. Actually, would you hold me in bed? I need to rest, but I don’t wanna be alone.” She asked, sitting up. 

 “Yes, of course.” He said. 

 They got up from the sofa and went into the bedroom together. Liz took her shoes, socks and jeans off, then she got into bed. Red watched her adoringly, then he undressed to his boxers and slid into bed with Lizzie. He pulled the blankets up over them and he felt her move closer. She snuggled up to him and it felt much better than cuddling on the couch, so she sighed contentedly. She felt Red’s arm around her, holding her strongly to his warm body, and she felt safe and cozy. Her exhaustion caught up with her and she quickly fell asleep. Red stayed awake, watching over her. She was so sweet, amazing, beautiful and precious to him. After she’d slept for a while, he couldn’t resist planting the most delicate kiss on her nose. Lizzie hummed softly as she responded to his kiss, still half-asleep. Red smiled and continued watching her while she napped. 

 Liz awoke feeling warm, comfortable and secure. She noticed she was curled towards Red, with her hands and forehead against his bare chest. She ran her hand down his chest and opened her eyes, then she looked up at him. He was fully awake and smiling gently at her. 

 “Hello, Lizzie.” Red said softly. 

 “Hi, Red.” She said with a small smile. 

 Liz was less exhausted and emotionally raw now, so she was able to appreciate how nice it felt to be out of her relationship with Tom and deeper into her relationship with Red. She smiled a little more broadly and then snuggled up to him again. It was exciting to think about being exclusively with Red; they could spend as much time together as they wanted. Red felt Lizzie put her arm around him and hug him while nuzzling her face into his neck, and he smiled. He found her adorable. Liz looked up at him again and they gazed into each other’s eyes. 

 “Red…” She said. 

 “What?” He asked gently. 

 “Maybe I will take the next few days off after all.” She said. 

 “Oh?” He said. 

 “It’s been a whirlwind and I need some time to recuperate. Do you think the case can wait? I feel bad…” She said. 

 “It can wait, Lizzie. You need to take care of yourself.” He said. 

 Liz sighed quietly and relaxed a little. 

 “Thanks.” She said. 

 “You’re welcome.” He said, then he kissed her very gently. 

 Red was pleased when he noticed Lizzie gave him a small smile after his kiss. He lightly touched his lips to hers again, then he looked at her; her smile was growing. Red pulled her closer again and Lizzie seemed to cling to him; she was obviously feeling exhausted and vulnerable right now and he wanted to protect her and make her feel better. 

 “Red…” She said again. 

 “Yes, sweetheart.” He said. 

 “How is this going to work?” She asked. 

 “Hm?” He responded. 

 “…Our relationship. We’ll have to keep it a secret from Cooper, right? And where will we stay? You said you don’t like to be in the same place for too long. Where will you go next, and will I be able to go with you?” She said. 

 “Shh sweetheart. I will work everything out. Just relax.” He said soothingly. 

 Liz took a deep breath and tried to focus on Red’s warm hand rubbing her back. She nuzzled into him again and closed her eyes. She hadn’t planned on sleeping again, but she dozed off due to the exhaustion and relief. Red heard Lizzie’s quiet, steady breathing and he looked down at her face; she was fast asleep. He smiled and relaxed. He continued rubbing her back but then he eventually dozed off, too. 

 Red woke up before Lizzie and he couldn’t resist worshipping her with kisses again, so his lips lightly travelled over her cheek, temple, ear, and neck. Liz awoke feeling Red’s soft, gentle kisses. She was still somewhat surprised by how romantic he was, and it was cute and thrilling at the same time. She hummed her pleasure, then he looked at her. They smiled at each other. 

 “I didn’t mean to fall asleep again.” Liz said quietly. 

 “It’s okay. I fell asleep, too.” Red said. 

 “…Lizzie…I’m glad you’re here with me.” He added.

 Liz smiled and looked into Red’s eyes as she took hold of his hand. 

 “It was awful…telling Tom…” She began, getting teary-eyed. 

 Red studied her closely. 

 “But…I’m not regretting it. I’m glad I’m here with you, too.” She said. 

 Red felt Lizzie’s fingers interlace his and he lifted her hand to kiss it. She smiled, but one tear escaped and rolled down across the bridge of her nose. She wiped it away and sniffled. Red kissed her on the forehead. 

 “Let me pamper you, Lizzie. We’ll have a nice meal, then I’ll run a bath for you. I will also give you a massage. You can just relax until you regain your energy.” He said. 

 Liz raised her eyebrows and giggled; she already felt spoiled by Red’s attention, and this seemed a tad over the top.

 “What?” He asked, noticing Lizzie’s amusement. 

 “Nothing, you’re just so sweet to me. You don’t need to do all that.” She said. 

 “I want to.” He said. 

 “…Okay.” She said.

 “Excellent.” He said. 

 Red got up, got dressed again and ordered room service. Liz got out of bed and put her jeans on again, then she went and sat at the dining table. She yawned and felt weary; her eyes were puffy and tired from crying and she was still worn out from all the anxiety and emotion. Despite this, Red still looked at her as he always did: like she was a vision of beauty. They had a lovely supper together, including some of Liz’s new favorite dessert wine, which Red introduced her to. They relaxed and sipped the wine for quite a while, then Red wanted to make good on his other promises so he went into the bathroom and ran a warm bath for Lizzie. 

 Liz smiled and shook her head slightly to herself as she heard the water running; she felt spoiled rotten, but she had to admit it was nice. She noticed the water stopped and Red came out of the bathroom, smiling lightly. 

 “It’s the perfect temperature.” He said, then he held his hand out to her. 

 Liz very quietly chuckled as she got up and took Red’s hand. She went into the bathroom with him and she blushed a little as she took her t-shirt off. 

 “…Would you like me to leave?” He asked. 

 “No.” She said. 

 Liz took her jeans, bra and panties off, and she liked the adoring way Red was surveying her body. She got into the tub and he’d been right: the temperature was perfect. She sighed as she sat, surrounded by the relaxing warm water. 

 “Ahhh that feels so nice.” She said. 

 Red smiled and was glad Lizzie was enjoying it. He also enjoyed seeing her in the bath, which was something he kept trying to imagine since their sexy phone conversation. Liz was amused and a little surprised when Red sat on the floor next to the bathtub, facing her and resting his arm on the edge. 

 “Would you prefer a bubble bath, Lizzie?” He asked. 

 Liz giggled again. 

 “No, I’m fine, thanks.” She said. 

 “I remember one time, I had been travelling for ages, and I decided to visit a Turkish bath facility. It was marvellous. Very relaxing, yet rejuvenating.” He said. 

 Liz smiled as she listened to his story. 

 “I can imagine. I’m feeling much better already…thank you, Red.” She said. 

 “You’re welcome.” He said. 

 Red watched Lizzie lean back and soak her hair. When she sat up and pushed the water from her hair, she noticed he was staring at her. 

 “You are so beautiful.” He said. 

 Liz blushed, not only from his compliment but from his intense gaze. Red rested his temple on his hand as he watched her; he was a little lost in thought, wondering how Tom found out he and Lizzie were together. She hadn’t explained that part earlier. Also, he wondered what Tom was going to do about it, if anything. Red would have to ensure Tom dropped the issue and left Lizzie alone. 

 Liz realized Red was more like staring through her instead of at her. 

 “Is everything okay?” She asked. 

 Red brought his attention back to her. 

 “Yes, Lizzie. Everything’s fine.” He said. 

 They smiled at each other and Liz washed up. When she was finished her bath, she pulled the fancy lever and the tub started draining. She got out and Red wrapped a big fluffy towel around her. Liz blow dried her hair so that she didn’t get chilly, then she looked at Red. 

 “How about that massage now, Lizzie?” He asked. 

 Liz smiled and nodded. 

 “Okay.” She said. 

 “Come into the bedroom.” He said. 

 They walked into the bedroom and Liz watched raptly as Red unbuttoned his shirt; she was feeling a little turned on as he undressed down to his boxers. She bit her lip excitedly and surveyed  him. 

 “Make yourself comfortable.” He said. 

 Liz took her towel off and put it on a hook, then she crawled onto the bed and lay on her front. She felt Red get on the bed with her and she felt more excited than relaxed. She felt his warm hands gently grasp her shoulders and squeeze the muscles; she moaned and felt like she was melting into the bed. Liz was amazed; Red seemed to be talented at everything. 

 “Oh my god, that feels fantastic, Red.” She said quietly. 

 Red smirked and then massaged her neck. He heard her sigh and then as he moved down her back, she gave an almost sexual moan, which turned him on. He massaged her lower back and her waist, and he was very amused to find some ticklish spots. She jumped slightly and laughed. Red grasped and caressed her hips, which turned both of them on. Liz felt herself getting wet, especially as he massaged her butt and then the backs of her thighs. While his hands were there on her thighs, under her butt cheeks, she whimpered quietly and stuck her butt up. Red became extremely hard from this. He continued massaging just under her butt, then he slid his thumbs to her inner thighs, very close to where she was craving him. Lizzie whimpered and lifted her butt again, but this time she also moved her legs apart. 

 Red was pleased with Lizzie’s not-so-subtle hints about what she wanted. He repeated the motion with his thumbs and then he guided her thighs a little farther apart. He heard her whimper so quietly, it was adorable. Red knelt between her legs and noticed she stuck her butt up again as another hint. He very gently ran his fingertips over her moist flesh and she moaned and squirmed slightly. 

 “Mmm…you like that, don’t you?” Red said quietly.

 She whimpered in response. He kept softly petting her and driving her crazy. 

 “Red…please…” Liz said lustfully. She desperately wanted more from him. 

 Red gently nudged her opening with his middle finger and he felt how wet she was; she squirmed again and tried to push back onto his finger. He was pleasantly surprised by how badly she wanted him. 

 “Alright Lizzie…” He said.

 He pulled down his boxers and got on top of her as she still lay on her front. Liz was thrilled as she felt Red on her; she felt his tip at her opening and she whimpered excitedly. Red delicately nudged her opening, this time with his erection. 

 “Is this what you want, sweetheart?” He asked seductively. 

 Liz was actually clawing at the bed by this point. 

 “Yes!” She panted. 

 Red felt her squirming and trying to get him to enter her; it was exquisite, but as much as he loved toying with her, he desperately wanted to make love to her. He slowly slid inside her and he moaned as her body eagerly enveloped him. Liz was breathing heavily and clutching the sheets as Red tantalizingly took his time gliding all the way in and then pulling back. She was very wet and his slow thrusting felt slippery. She began trembling from the intense pleasure and she was pretty sure he was hitting her g-spot each time he pushed in, given the angle he was at. 

 Red felt Lizzie lightly quivering beneath him and he quickened the pace to meet their increasing need. She was so wet, he was easily slipping in and out. She was already tightening around him, whimpering and clawing the bed. He was beyond thrilled with how she was responding; he loved giving her so much pleasure. Red thrust faster and slightly harder and Lizzie started trembling more noticeably and she was blushing and panting. He felt her stick her butt up more and he knew he was hitting a very sweet spot, not only from their position but from the intensity of Lizzie’ s pleasure.

 Liz couldn’t help shaking and panting with the strong sensations Red was giving her; she’d never experienced this before and it was intense. Red put his hands over hers on the bed as he thrust more roughly. He was somewhat alarmed when Lizzie suddenly cried out very loudly in almost a sobbing sound, but he could tell from the way her body quaked that it was from her orgasm. He felt immensely gratified. Red thrust quickly several more times, then he came, spilling heavily inside her. Both their orgasms seemed to last a very long time, then they slowed and became still, catching their breath. 

 Liz was still blushing and astonished. She sighed loudly. Once she caught her breath enough to speak, she expressed her bewilderment to Red, who was amused.

 “Oh my god. Red. I can’t even describe that.” She said. 

 Red smirked and chuckled very quietly. He gently slipped out of Lizzie and lay down next to her. He smiled at her as he studied her dazed expression. 

 “You're feeling better after your massage?” He asked playfully.

 Liz laughed heartily. 

 “Yes!” She said emphatically. 

 Red chuckled. 

 Liz was still in a daze as she snuggled up to him. They quietly relaxed together in a satisfied stupor, then they fell asleep. 

 (To Be Continued…)

 


	8. Chapter 8

 Liz woke up and it was still dark in the bedroom. She glanced at the alarm clock, which showed 5:02 a.m. and she felt slightly anxious for some reason. She didn’t know what woke her up, but then she heard her phone vibrating and she realized that’s what it was. Liz reluctantly looked at the screen and it was Tom calling her. She felt stuck, not knowing what to do; she was staring at the screen and feeling bad when Red gently took the phone out of her hand and put it back on the nightstand. Liz hesitated for a moment, then she got comfy on her pillow again. She relaxed a little when the phone stopped and she felt Red spooning her. Red was deeply annoyed with Tom for bothering Lizzie, especially at such an early hour. She seemed tense as he hugged her from behind. A few moments passed, then they heard the phone buzz briefly, indicating a voicemail, and Liz’s stomach tightened into a knot. She became more tense.

 “Are you okay, sweetheart?” He asked softly. 

 “I dunno…I should see what he says in the voicemail…” She said, then she reached for her phone. 

 Red was further irritated by Tom, but he understood Lizzie’s curiosity. The room was silent as she retrieved the voicemail, so he was able to hear it as well. Tom was asking if they could talk about things; he said he didn’t sleep all night and he wanted to work it out, then he asked her to call him back. Liz didn’t know what to do with the message, but she instinctively saved it, in case she ever wanted to listen to it again. This was turning out to be a lot harder than she expected; for some reason, she naively expected that Tom would just accept it and that she would be guilt-free all of a sudden. This was not the case. Liz realized that although she’d started distancing herself from Tom after finding the box, he didn’t know anything was different until she blurted out that she wanted to split up. She wished she would have handled things differently. Liz sighed heavily and put her phone back on the nightstand. 

 Red heard Lizzie sniffle and start crying and his heart ached for her. He felt angry with Tom but he focused on looking after Lizzie. He held her tightly, kissed her behind the ear and gently rubbed her abdomen. Liz reached for some tissues and blotted the tears from her eyes and cheeks. 

 “I didn’t expect this to be so hard. I feel terrible.” She said quietly, still crying. 

 “I know, Lizzie. It’s an extremely difficult situation. I’m sorry if I’ve made things worse for you…” He said. 

 “You haven’t. I wasn’t able to go back to normal after all. Finding the box would’ve eaten away at me. Eventually, I would’ve confronted him or just split up with him anyway.” She said. 

 Red kissed Lizzie on the head again. 

 “I feel bad for Tom. I wanted to end it, but I never wanted to hurt him.” She said. 

 Although Red felt bitter about this, he understood. 

 “I know.” He said sympathetically. 

 Red was worried Lizzie was starting to regret her decision. He sighed and got lost in thought. Liz was lost in thought, too; she was feeling bad for the pain she was causing Tom, but she definitely did not want to talk about things and try to work out their marriage. It was too late for that. She’d distanced herself from Tom and she was very much in love with Red. Neither Liz nor Red were able to go back to sleep after Tom’s call. 

 Red felt Lizzie wriggle, so he released her and she turned around to face him. They looked at each other in the dim light of dawn and Liz put her hand up to Red’s face, lightly stroking his cheek and along his jaw. He smiled gently. 

 “I’m not regretting it, Red.” Liz said. 

 Red was unnerved that Lizzie seemed capable of reading him quite easily. 

 “Are you sure?” He asked in a rare display of vulnerability. 

 Liz smiled. 

 “Yes.” She said assuredly. 

 She kissed him and her lips lingered against his for a long time. It reminded her of when she’d hugged him before being driven home by his chauffeur. She giggled. Red was amused and somewhat puzzled by her giggling. 

 “That night, when I hugged you for like five minutes before your driver took me home…you must’ve known I had feelings for you. I wasn’t very subtle.” She said. 

 Red smiled and chuckled. 

 “It was a longer hug than I’d expected, but I figured you were feeling lonely and sad.” He said. 

 “I was, but I was also feeling extremely attracted to you.” She said. 

 Liz giggled again as Red gave her a charming yet smug smile. 

 “…And when I went to bed that night…” She began shyly. 

 Red studied her expectantly. 

 “I had a sexy dream about you. I woke up feeling so horny, I played with myself while fantasizing about you.” She said. 

 Red was intrigued—and very turned on—by Lizzie’s surprising confessions. 

 “I see…” He said interestedly. 

 Liz continued. 

 “The next day, when Tom came home from the hospital…we had sex, but I pictured you…” She said. 

 Red was floored; these revelations were helping him feel less insecure. 

 “Really…?” He said. 

 “Mhmm. Tom and I also had sex in the shower and I fantasized about you again.” She said. 

 Red was pleasantly surprised and he didn’t know what to say at this point, so he just gazed at Lizzie. 

 Liz lightly ran her fingertips over his chest as they looked into each other’s eyes. 

 “Everything about you…drives me crazy. And you’re so sweet to me, and romantic, and protective. You’re an excellent listener, and you make me feel good…I love hearing your stories and finding out more about you.” She said. 

 Liz sighed before continuing.

 “I love you so much, Red.” She said. 

 Red was no longer feeling insecure. He smiled and kissed her. 

 “I love you so much too, Elizabeth.” He said. 

 They kissed again and it quickly became very passionate. Liz rubbed Red’s chest, then she moved closer and put her leg over him. She felt that he was hard and she whimpered excitedly into the kiss. 

 At this very inopportune moment, Liz’s phone vibrated again. She and Red both sighed frustratedly and she tried to ignore it but she couldn’t. She turned over and grabbed the phone. It was Tom again, and this time, she declined the call so it went straight to voicemail. Liz put the phone down and turned back to Red, but the atmosphere had changed, thanks to Tom. Red was sick of Tom and the way he was manipulating Lizzie’s emotions. Liz noticed that there was no voicemail this time, and although she felt bad again, she hoped it meant that Tom was getting the hint. She also noticed that Red was tense and serious. 

 Red was deep in thought again, kicking himself for putting Tom in Lizzie’s life in the first place. He felt like this entire situation could have been prevented if he hadn’t hired Tom. He sighed and sat up. Liz looked up at him and then she joined him, sitting against the headboard. She rested her head on his shoulder and sighed, too. Red’s anger dissipated and his heart warmed as he felt Lizzie leaning against him. He took her hand into his, then he kissed her on the head. 

 “Do you want to get up at this ridiculously early hour?” Red asked. 

 Liz chuckled and appreciated him lightening the mood. 

 “Not really, but I dunno if I can get back to sleep.” She said. 

 “Hmm. I could always give you another massage to help you relax.” He said. 

 Liz giggled and blushed lightly. 

 “Just hold me.” She said, putting her arm around him. 

 Red put his arm around her and held her close. They sat quietly for a long time, then he noticed Lizzie had fallen asleep with her head on his chest; she was exhausted. He found it adorable that she was so relaxed in his presence. She seemed to find him very comforting, and he relished it. As she slept on him, he thought about their whirlwind romance and he marvelled at how quickly and intensely their relationship grew deeper. He was still somewhat surprised Lizzie loved him so strongly and that she’d actually left Tom. Red looked down at her and smiled lightly. He gently moved down in the bed to get more comfortable, careful not to wake Lizzie; she just sighed quietly. He relaxed until she woke up again a while later. She looked up at him. 

 “Morning.” She said. 

 “Good morning.” He said, smiling. 

 “Let’s go out for breakfast this time.” She said. 

 “Oh? Alright. Where would you like to go?” He said. 

 “Um, I dunno.” She said, then she chuckled. 

 “I’ll take you to a nice little diner nearby.” He offered. 

 Liz smiled. 

 “Sounds good. But first, come have a shower with me.” She said, then she got out of bed. 

 Red got up and joined Lizzie in the bathroom. He watched amusedly as she excitedly turned the water on and stepped in. He got in with her and they smiled at each other. They washed and rinsed off, then Liz put her hands on Red’s cheeks and gave him a sweet, soft kiss. They looked at each other and smiled again. This would be their first day together where Liz didn’t have to worry about going home or making excuses to Tom. 

 “I’m excited.” She said, smiling and biting her lip. 

 “Are you?” He asked flirtatiously. 

 Liz laughed. 

 “I get to stay with you all day and night, Red. I don’t have to get back to Tom.” She said. 

 Red smiled. 

 “I know, sweetheart. It’s wonderful.” He said softly. 

 He pulled her closer, embracing her and she wrapped her arms around his neck. They hugged and kissed, then they decided they should probably get on with the day, so Red turned the water off and they got out. They dried off and went into the bedroom together. Liz rifled through her bag and picked out her clothes, then she looked at her left hand; it didn’t feel right to wear her wedding ring anymore. She knew her marriage was over, although unofficially, and she was exclusively with Red now. Liz took a deep breath and pulled the ring off, then she put it in a pocket in her luggage bag. She studied her hand again and it felt strange to not have the ring on her finger, but it was slightly liberating at the same time. 

 “Are you okay, Lizzie?” Red asked, noticing her staring at her hand. 

 “Yeah…I just took my ring off…” She said, showing him her hand with the absent ring. 

 “Oh…” He said. 

 “It feels a bit weird…but I’m okay.” She said.

 Red nodded. He watched adoringly as Lizzie pulled her panties on and put her bra on. He then got back to dressing. Once they were dressed, Liz saw Red take a handgun out of a drawer and put it in his belt, underneath his suit jacket. He turned and looked at her. 

 “You carry that everywhere?” Liz asked. 

 “Yes, Lizzie.” Red said unapologetically. 

 “Okay…” She said, nodding slowly. 

 “My driver is out front.” He said. 

 “Oh. When did you…?” She said, puzzled. 

 “When you were…” He said, gesturing to her left hand. 

 “Oh.” She said. 

 Things felt a little awkward. Liz realized being in a serious relationship with Red might take some getting used to, but she was excited anyway. 

 “Okay. Let’s go for breakfast.” She said cheerfully. 

 They left the suite and went to the car. They both got into the backseat and greeted the driver, then he took them to a cute little diner. Red got out and opened Lizzie’s door for her; she smiled about the chivalrous gesture. He closed the door and then ushered her inside the diner. They went and sat in a corner booth. Liz felt excited and nervous as they gazed at each other in the morning sunshine. The server came over and Red automatically ordered for them, including exactly what Liz wanted: a Belgian waffle with maple syrup and some crispy bacon on the side, plus coffee. 

 “How did you know that’s what I wanted?” She asked, puzzled. 

 Red smiled. 

 “I know you very well, Elizabeth, and I know what you want.” He said. 

 Liz stared at him. 

 “You sure do…” She said in a sultry tone, then she started blushing. 

 Red chuckled quietly and smiled warmly at her. Liz put her hand on her cheek, trying to cool the blushing, and she put her head down slightly as the server came back. When the server left, they smiled at each other and enjoyed their lovely breakfast together. 

 “Would you like another coffee, sweetheart? I know you like to have a second cup.” Red said. 

 Liz didn’t know how he knew that, but she was gradually becoming less surprised. 

 “Yes, that would be nice. Thanks.” She said. 

 When the server came back, Red ordered two coffees and then he and Lizzie just gazed at each other again. He tilted his head and smiled lightly as he studied her. She loved the way he looked at her; she began grinning, then she giggled softly. Red was amused and enthralled by Lizzie’s giddiness. The server delivered their coffee and then they were alone again. Red leaned closer. 

 “What are you giggling about?” He asked. 

 Liz shrugged. 

 “I just feel good…” She said. 

 “I’m glad.” He said, putting his hand over hers on the table. 

 Liz instinctively glanced around, feeling like she was doing something wrong, but then she focused on Red again; she then took hold of his hand with both of hers. Red was pleased that Lizzie was starting to get more comfortable about showing affection in public. He surprised her by leaning over the table and kissing her on the lips. He sat back down and smirked as she blushed lightly. Liz realized how liberating it was to kiss Red in public, so she returned the surprise and kissed him. They chuckled as she sat back down. They got a few amused looks from people in the diner; they looked like lovers who couldn’t stand being apart, even if they were only separated by a table—which was true.

 “It’s kind of weird to not be talking about a case. Do you have any updates for me?” Liz said. 

 “Not really. While you were…at your house yesterday, I did receive a text from a source saying they were trying to find out when and where the gladiator’s next fight would be.” Red said. 

 “Okay.” She said. 

 They both sipped their coffee and looked at each other. Liz studied Red’s handsome face and his stunning green eyes, which were illuminated by the sun, and she started smiling again. He gave her a charming smile and she felt a little like swooning. Liz found that she had to go pee from all the coffee.

 “I’ll be right back.” She said. 

 Red nodded and then she went into the bathroom. She went pee and then as she was washing her hands, her phone beeped with a text. She dried her hands and retrieved the message from Tom:

  _You don’t really want to be with him, Liz.  
__He’s just really good at seducing women and getting what he wants.    
__He chews people up and spits them out.    
__I don’t want that to happen to you._

 Liz felt her heart beat faster and she felt anxious. She looked at herself in the mirror and went to put her phone away, then another text came in, this time more angry.

  _He’s just using you and you can’t even see it.  
__He might fuck you better than I do, but you’ll be sorry  
__when he leaves and you don’t have my shoulder to cry on._

 Liz felt like she might start crying, so she took a few deep breaths, then she left the bathroom. 

 Red noticed Lizzie’s demeanor had changed drastically as she came back to the table. 

 “What’s wrong?” He asked. 

 Liz sighed and she felt her cheeks getting warm. She felt like crying again, so she just handed the phone to Red. He read the messages from Tom and felt enraged. Liz watched Red’s eyes turn colder somehow. He handed the phone back to her and she noticed he looked really pissed off. He sighed quietly and leaned back in his seat. 

 “It’s not like I believe him or anything, Red, it’s just…upsetting.” Liz said. 

 His expression softened. 

 “I know, sweetheart. I’m simply a little…peeved at Tom.” He said. 

 Liz nodded. 

 They stared at each other for a few moments, then Red paid the server and they left. 

 “Well, where to now, Lizzie?” Red asked. 

 Liz considered the endless possibilities and chose her favorite one. 

 “The hotel. I just wanna be in your arms.” She said. 

 “Alright.” Red said, then he raised his hand and the car pulled up promptly. 

 They got into the backseat and Liz took hold of Red’s hand; she found him so comforting. They were quiet during the drive and all the way back up to the suite. Red was busy planning how and when he would confront Tom, and Liz was busy thinking about getting divorce papers and how Tom’s angry comments surprised her. He’d always been so sweet and laidback. Red let them into the suite and he took his jacket off and put his gun away. They took their shoes off and then went and sat on the sofa. Liz studied Red. 

 “Are you okay?” She asked. 

 “Yes. Are you?” He said. 

 “Yeah.” She said, in a not-so-convincing tone. 

 “Come here, sweetheart.” He said, wrapping his arms around her. 

 She snuggled up to him and they both sighed. 

 “This is a difficult situation, but we’ll get through it.” He said, holding her tightly. 

 “I know. Thanks, Red…” She said. 

 “What for?” He asked. 

 “Everything.” She said. 

 He just kissed her on the head in response. 

 Liz rested her cheek against the front of Red’s shoulder and she realized this was her new favorite way to pass the time. Whenever she was cuddling with Red, she got pleasantly lost in his warmth, strength, and his lovely scent; she felt protected from the world. 

 “What would you like to do during the rest of your vacation time, Lizzie?” Red asked. 

 “Nothing.” She said, laughing. 

 “I just wanna relax and be with you.” She added. 

 Red felt very flattered and he gave Lizzie a gentle squeeze. 

 “…I will have to go out for a short while tomorrow, to conduct some business.” He said. 

 “Oh okay.” She said. 

 “Did you want me to come with you?” She asked. 

 “I think it’s best if you stay here…” He said. 

 “…Okay.” She said. 

 There was a knock at the door and Liz was startled. 

 “It’s okay, it will just be my newspaper.” He said. 

 Liz smiled and felt relieved as she watched Red get up and answer the door. He thanked the person and came back with a thick weekend paper. He sat on the sofa again and began unfolding the newspaper; out of the corner of his eye, he could see Lizzie staring at him. Red glanced at her and she had a small smile on her lips. He took out his reading glasses and put them on, then he glanced back at her; she was now grinning. He smirked. 

 “I know you find this amusing…but I’m just seeing what’s going on in the world.” He said lightheartedly. 

 Liz giggled. She found him cute with his glasses and newspaper. She moved closer again and read the paper along with him. Liz thought it was sweet that he would check with her to see if she was finished before turning the pages. They went through the whole paper together, then Red folded it up, put it on the coffee table, and took his glasses off. 

 “Can I get you anything?” He asked. 

 “No, thanks. I’m fine.” She said. 

 Red nodded. 

 “Red…” She said. 

 “Hm?” He responded.

 “I love you.” She said. 

 Red lightly cupped her chin. 

 “I love you, too.” He said, then he kissed her. 

 Liz revelled in feeling his soft lips against hers. Despite their relationship becoming more domestic, Red’s kisses were still electrifying and they made her wet. She hummed her pleasure and moved closer to him as they deepened the kiss. Even when she started seeing Tom, their kisses didn’t quite have this effect on her; her attraction to Red was astounding. She felt magnetized to him and she’d never felt this way before. 

 Red put his hand on Lizzie’s cheek as they kissed and he heard her make one of her tiny whimpering sounds that he loved so much. They moved closer to each other and Liz put her hands on Red’s shoulders, then she lightly caressed his chest. They stopped kissing and looked at each other. 

 “I want you so bad. Let’s go into the bedroom.” Liz said, somewhat breathlessly. 

 “Mm…let’s.” Red agreed. 

 Liz smiled and they went to the bedroom together. They went over to the bed and stood very close to each other. Red held Lizzie’s waist and they kissed again for several moments. They looked at each other and he noticed she was blushing. He studied her as she got coy all of a sudden. 

 “I’d like to…um…” She began. Liz wanted to try something different but she felt very shy about asking him.

 Red was curious and amused. He waited expectantly. 

 Liz took a breath and retried. 

 “I’d like to bend over the bed…would you like that?” She said quietly. 

 Red immediately became harder. 

 “I would _love_ to bend you over the bed.” He said, somewhat comically.

 Liz giggled. 

 “Okay.” She said, then she took her top off. 

 They watched each other raptly as they took their clothes off. Liz raked her eyes over Red as he stood naked, and she bit her lip and blushed as she lustfully looked at his erection. Red was pleased with the way Lizzie was looking at him. She appeared very horny yet still coy. He wondered if she was waiting for him to initiate things. 

 “Are you ready for me, Lizzie?” He asked softly. 

 Liz whimpered quietly. 

 “Yeah.” She said breathily. 

 “Then turn around, sweetheart…” He said seductively. 

 Liz felt weak in the knees and she became more wet. She blushed lightly and then turned around; she bent forward and put her hands on the bed. Red was extremely turned on as he watched Lizzie get into position. She opened her legs, arched her back and stuck her butt up for him. He was a little taken aback but he quickly regained his senses and approached her. Liz felt a thrill as Red came up behind her and put his hands on her hips. He caressed her hips and then her lower back and her butt. He gently ran his fingertips along her sensitive folds and she moaned. Red wanted to make sure she was ready, so he kept stroking her moist flesh and then he delicately pressed and rubbed her clit. She trembled lightly and breathed heavily as he pleasured her with his fingers. Liz was very ready for him now. 

 “Mmm…Red…” She said in a sultry tone. 

 Red watched Lizzie slide down onto her forearms, arching her back, still with her butt up in the air. He gently slipped his index finger between her inner lips, feeling how wet she was and he heard her moan. He could tell she was definitely ready, so he guided his erection to her opening and nudged inside. Liz moaned again, writhing slightly from the pleasure as Red entered her. She heard him sigh with pleasure as he pushed in all the way. He felt her slick walls surrounding him snugly and she tightened on him as he thrust the first few times; it felt exquisite, but he wanted to make sure she was relaxed enough. 

 “Is this okay?” He asked. 

 Liz smiled because Red was so sweet and considerate. 

 “Yeah, I’m just not used to this position.” She said; his thrusts felt extremely deep and so she tensed up a little. 

 “Do you want to change positions?” He asked. 

 “No.” She said plainly. 

 Liz nudged backwards to get him to move again. 

 “Mm. Okay, Lizzie.” He said. 

 Red continued slowly thrusting and he massaged her hips. He was very pleased to feel her relaxing; he quickened the pace a little and she moaned softly. Liz was much more relaxed now and she was enraptured by the sensation of Red’s long, hard member gliding deeply in and out. She whimpered quietly. 

 “Oh wow…” She said. 

 Red smirked slightly. 

 “Does that feel better now, baby?” He asked. 

 Liz whimpered again with arousal; he’d never called her baby before and she liked it. 

 “Yeah.” She purred. 

 Red caressed Lizzie’s lower back and she arched from his touch again, putting her butt up more. Their angle changed and he started hitting her g-spot again. Liz was pleasantly surprised and she gasped quietly, which Red found adorable. She braced herself using the bed and pushed back to meet his thrusts. Their need for release was already becoming urgent; Red moved more quickly and he heard Lizzie whimpering. She felt shaky all over from the immense pleasure. 

 “Ohhh…go faster…please.” Liz said pleadingly. 

 Red gladly obliged and he could tell Lizzie was about to climax because she was tensing up and tightening around him. It was difficult to hold off, but he managed to bring Lizzie to her orgasm first, then he immediately followed. Liz moaned and whimpered with the waves of pleasure and as her body clamped down on Red, he gushed into her. Their orgasms seemed to be synchronized and they felt even more deeply connected with each other. As the intense pleasure waned, they both sighed heavily and relaxed. Liz gently slumped further forward onto the bed and she let out a satisfied, happy giggle. Red was amused by her reaction. 

 Liz’s phone rang, startling her and annoying Red. She sighed exasperatedly and Red felt like chucking the phone out the window. She wanted to see who it was, but Red wouldn’t let her go. He stayed inside her and gently held her hips. 

 “Red…” She giggled. 

 “Leave it.” He said. 

 Liz felt Red move in and out a few times and she now completely ignored the phone. She moaned and focused on the sensations he was giving her. Red noticed Lizzie squirming back against him slightly and he wanted to give her another orgasm, so he continued. 

 “Red…that feels…oh god…” She said quietly. 

 Liz felt really sensitive and the warm, wet lubrication was enough to push her over the edge into a second orgasm. She whimpered quietly and then shuddered. Red heard her give a cute high-pitched sigh and then they both stayed still. 

 “Did you like that, Lizzie?” He asked, smirking. 

 “Yes! You drive me crazy.” She said, then she giggled. 

 Red finally pulled out, releasing Lizzie. Instead of going for her phone, she just crawled onto the bed and flopped down to recuperate. Red smiled and lay down next to her. They faced each other. 

 “Are you enjoying your vacation time?” He asked. 

 Liz laughed. 

 “I am!” She said emphatically. 

 

(To Be Continued…)

 


	9. Chapter 9

 After relaxing in bed for a while with Red, Liz finally went and picked up her phone and retrieved the voicemail. It was Tom, this time apologizing for his angry text earlier and he said he wanted her back. Liz sighed and deleted the message before sitting on the bed. She looked at Red and he seemed annoyed again.

 “It was Tom…he said he’s sorry for the angry text and he wants me back...” Liz said. 

 “Hm.” Red responded. 

 “I’m hoping he’ll get the hint and stop calling me, but maybe I should just talk to him.” She said. 

 “I don’t think that would help, Lizzie.” He said. 

 Liz waited for him to elaborate. 

 “It might give him mixed messages. He’ll think there’s a chance he can win you over again.” He said. 

 “Oh…well, he can’t.” She said, mostly for Red’s benefit. 

 Red smiled slightly at Lizzie but he was busy thinking; he realized confronting Tom couldn’t wait until tomorrow.

 “Sweetheart, would you be okay on your own for a while? I’m afraid I have to bump my business meeting up to today.” He said. 

 “Oh. Um, yeah.” She said. 

 Red leaned over and kissed her softly, then he got up and dressed. Liz lay down and propped herself up on her elbow; she watched him get dressed and put his gun in his belt. She felt a little worried but she now knew it was typical for Red to carry his gun; she also knew he could handle himself. Red gazed adoringly at Lizzie as she still lay naked on the bed. He walked over to her and kissed her again, this time for longer. She gently slid her elbow out from under her and seemed to melt into the bed as he kissed her. Red pulled back and Liz was somewhat breathless. 

 “I’ll be back in a while…I shouldn’t be too long.” He said. 

 “Okay.” She said quietly. 

 Red left the suite and called his driver on the way down to the ground floor. He then called a source as he went out front and got in the car. 

 ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 

 Liz got out of bed and put a tank top and skinny jeans on, then she went to look out the huge windows, feeling a little lost and bored without Red. She put the TV on for company and thought about Tom’s messages. She still wasn’t sure whether she should just talk things over with him to give him some closure or not. Liz sighed and ran her fingers through her hair as she wished she could go back in time and handle their separation a little differently. 

 ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

 Red was sitting in some random coffee shop, waiting. Tom walked in and their eyes instantly met. Tom looked exasperated, but he approached him and sat down. 

 “What the fuck are you doing here, Reddington? You know I could just shoot and kill you right here?” Tom said, keeping his voice quiet so other customers wouldn’t become alarmed. 

 “I know. But you won’t, because you know you’d be killed as soon as you walk out that door. Besides, we’re not thugs…well, I’m not, anyway.” Red said. 

 Tom sighed in exasperation.

 “What do you want? You’ve already taken everything from me.” Tom said. 

 “I want you to leave Elizabeth alone.” Red said. 

 Tom scoffed. 

 “Who do you think you are? She’s my _wife_.” Tom said.

 “You’re bothering her, and I take that very seriously.” Red said. 

 “If you care about her so much, why did you put me in her life? What did you expect to happen?” Tom said. 

 “I expected you to do your job…and yes, I put you in her life…and I can take you out of it.” Red said. 

 They stared at each other. 

 “ _How_ I achieve that end is up to you.” Red added, leaning back in the booth. 

 “You’re unbelievable.” Tom scoffed. 

 Red just stared at him. 

 “So, what, I have to leave her alone or you’ll kill me?” Tom said incredulously.

 “Yes.” Red said. 

 Tom leaned back in his seat and crossed his arms. He thought about his limited options and decided to try and sweeten the deal, at least. 

 “I want money. More than what you paid me to be in her life.” Tom said. 

 Red smirked, because he was getting his way; he didn’t care how much it would cost. 

 “Naturally. I’ll give you double.” Red said. 

 Tom considered it and sighed in resignation; it was either leaving Liz alone and getting a crapload of money, or dying. He’d go with the first option. 

 “Fine.” Tom said. 

 “I also need you to give her signed divorce papers.” Red said. 

 Tom laughed incredulously. 

 “Your arrogance is truly shocking.” Tom said. 

 “…I could always revoke the deal and you die when you leave this coffee shop.” Red said. 

 Tom knew that Reddington didn’t make empty threats, so he was stuck. 

 “Okay. Whatever. I’ll do it. Are we done now?” Tom said. 

 “Yes.” Red said, handing him the already-prepared double amount of cash in an envelope.

 Tom nodded curtly and left. He glanced around as he walked outside and he was relieved that he wasn’t shot out of spite. He begrudgingly went straight to get divorce papers.

 ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 

 Liz heard the door of the suite open and she was happy that Red was back. She got up from the sofa and went over to him; he looked cheerful and smug. His business meeting obviously went well. Red surveyed Lizzie in her tank top and skinny jeans and he smirked. 

 “It went well, I take it?” She asked, amused. 

 “Yes, Lizzie. How are you doing?” He said softly. 

 “Alright. I was bored without you.” She said, then she chuckled. 

 Red suddenly grabbed her and kissed her, and Liz made an excited “mm!” sound as she grasped his suit jacket collar to steady herself. After several moments of passionate kissing, Red pulled away, leaving Lizzie breathless. She looked awestruck and he smirked. Liz wondered what had him in such a good mood, but she didn’t ask, since it was surely something criminal.

 “I missed you, sweetheart.” Red said. 

 Liz smiled and her heart swelled. 

 “I missed you too.” She said, then she kissed him. 

 He hugged her tightly. Liz was still somewhat surprised by Red’s extremely affectionate behavior but it was exciting and sexy. She ran her hands over his back and pulled him closer.

 “You’re extra affectionate today!” She said, laughing. 

 Red kissed her on the cheek and then they looked at each other. 

 “I love you, Lizzie.” He said. 

 Liz smiled. 

 “I love you too, Red.” She said. 

 They kissed softly and then pulled apart. She and Red went into the bathroom and washed their hands together, then they had a late lunch/early supper. After their meal, they sat at the table and gazed at each other. Red’s good mood seemed to be contagious and Liz was feeling better than she did earlier. She smiled brightly at him. 

 “It’s nice to see you looking so happy, sweetheart.” Red said. 

 Liz chuckled lightly. 

 “Yeah. I’m feeling a bit better now. I haven’t heard from Tom since this morning, so I’m thinking he’s getting the hint that I just want to leave things as they are. I hope so, ‘cause that would make it a bit easier for me. I wouldn’t know what else to say about the situation if I talked to him.” She said. 

 Red nodded. 

 “That’s good, Lizzie. I’m glad.” He said. 

 They gazed into each other’s eyes and then Liz was startled by her phone beeping. Red’s heart wrenched as he saw Lizzie’s expression turn from happy to worried. She reluctantly looked at the screen and it showed she had a text from Tom. She sighed quietly and read the message:

  _One last message. I’ll be out of the house by tomorrow afternoon  
__and I’m leaving signed divorce papers on the table for you.    
__Sorry things didn’t work out between us, but I’m glad for the  
__time we had together. Please take care of yourself.  
__Tom_

 Liz was shocked and she just gaped at the phone. She felt like she had a lump in her throat all of a sudden and she felt tears welling up. Red studied her expression carefully and wondered if he had to put a hit out on Tom after all, but then she spoke. 

 “He says he’s moving out of the house and leaving signed divorce papers for me…that was fast…” She said, still in shock. 

 Red just watched her and listened for a few moments. 

 “Indeed…” He said. 

 Liz was feeling relieved, sad, and a little hurt all at the same time from Tom’s prompt decision to leave the house and divorce her. He’d apparently done a 180 degree change since the morning. 

 “Are you okay?” Red asked gently. 

 “Yeah, it’s just…I dunno…it’s sad.” She said, then she started crying. 

 Red felt bad and he got up, went over to her and held her tightly. He rubbed her back and kissed her on the head. Liz dabbed at her eyes and nose with her cloth napkin. 

 “I’ll be okay…” She said very quietly. 

 “I know, sweetheart. You’re very strong and resilient.” He said. 

 “Thanks, Red.” She said. 

 Red felt a twinge of guilt for going behind Lizzie’s back to deal with Tom but he knew it was for the best. Lizzie would stop getting upset from Tom’s messages and they would all be able to move on more quickly. He knelt down beside her and looked at her; she looked so distraught, it pained him. He lightly touched her cheek and he thought about how she needed to grieve the loss of her marriage. 

 “Did you want some time alone, Lizzie?” He asked. 

 “No. I think I’d feel a lot worse if I were alone right now.” She said. 

 “Alright.” He said softly. 

 Red stood and watched amusedly as Lizzie got up and went to get some tissues from a box so she could blow her nose. He smiled slightly as he remembered she didn’t like using cloths as handkerchiefs. He found her little quirks adorable. Liz looked at Red. 

 “I’m okay now, it was just upsetting.” She said. 

 “I know.” He said. 

 Lizzie blew her nose again and Red tried not to smile; she was too cute. He was pleased when she came over to him and put her arms around him. They embraced each other for a long time as Liz sought comfort from Red. After a while, she sighed contentedly and felt calmer. She gently pulled away and they looked at each other. 

 “Can we watch TV for a bit? I need a distraction.” She said. 

 “Sure.” He said. 

 They went into the living room and sat on the sofa. Liz turned the TV on and then moved closer to Red. They cuddled and flipped channels until they came upon an Agatha Christie adaptation and they watched it because Liz loved mysteries. They had a surprisingly normal, cozy and relaxing time watching the show together. Liz was once again reminded of how close she and Red had become and how she could see herself in a very serious relationship with him, doing domestic things like watching TV. The show finished and Liz looked at Red. 

 “Hm. That was interesting.” He said. 

 Liz smiled. 

 “Did you like it?” She asked. 

 “I did, actually.” He said, sounding surprised. 

 Liz chuckled and rested her cheek on his shoulder. She happily breathed in his cologne as she lightly stroked his hand and forearm, up to his rolled up sleeve. She just kept falling deeper in love with Red. It would make going back to work in a couple of days a little complicated and weird, but there was no turning back. Red noticed how quiet Lizzie was and he turned to look at her; she lifted her head from his shoulder and smiled at him. He was so in love with her, it was almost painful. He surprised her by quickly kissing her and she giggled. Liz then nuzzled her face into his neck and put her hand on his chest. She brought her hand up to his cheek as she kissed his neck and then she gave him a kiss on the cheek. She looped her arm around his and rested on his shoulder again as they carried on watching TV together for a while.

 They were both entertained by an episode of Columbo, then they decided to get out. They went to a cafe for some espresso, which helped Liz to perk up, then they went to an art gallery on a whim. It was surprisingly quiet in the gallery and they had the place to themselves. Red escorted Lizzie as they strolled around, taking in the paintings. Liz was feeling swept off her feet again from the romance. They stopped in front of a painting and stared at it. 

 “I once came across a forgery of this one. It was better than the original.” Red said, surveying the painting. 

 Liz laughed, which delighted Red. They moved on and finished their tour of the gallery, then they left. 

 “Would you like to go to a lovely wine bar, Lizzie?” Red asked. 

 “Oh, I’m not dressed for anything fancy.” She said, noting her tank top and skinny jeans. 

 “You don’t need to be.” He said, smiling. 

 “Okay.” She said. 

 They walked a little way down the street and went into the wine bar. They sat in a quiet, dark corner together and Red ordered the most expensive wine on the list. Liz smiled and raised her eyebrows. The server went to get the bottle. 

 “You just had to order the most expensive one.” Liz pointed out amusedly. 

 “Well, it happens to be the best.” Red explained, but he was smiling at her. 

 The server came back and poured their wine. Liz tasted it and it was amazing. 

 “Wow.” She said. 

 The server nodded and left them with the bottle. 

 “This is so good.” Liz said, impressed. 

 Red smiled. 

 “It’s one of my favorites.” He said. 

 Liz was intrigued; she loved getting tidbits of information about Red, since he was so mysterious. 

 “Tell me about some of your other favorite things…” She said. 

 “Autumn, classic books…just enjoying the things life has to offer…spending time with _you_.” He said. 

 Liz had been hoping for more specifics, but she felt a little too charmed to care at the moment. She smiled and rested her cheek in her hand as she gazed at Red. She blushed and felt warm all over, and it wasn’t just from the wine. Red tilted his head and studied Lizzie’s happy, flirtatious demeanor and he smiled. Liz felt a little like swooning and she gave him a coy look as she took a sip of her wine. 

 “You already know everything about me.” Liz said softly. 

 “Not everything…” Red said. 

 “Oh? I’m still a bit of a mystery to you?” She said, then she laughed. 

 “A little. For example, what’s your favorite perfume?” He asked. 

 Red revelled in the way Lizzie’s eyes twinkled as she smiled at him. 

 “It’s a toss-up between Hypnotic Poison by Dior and Velvet Orchid by Tom Ford.” She said. 

 “I’ll buy both for you.” He said. 

 Liz giggled. 

 “What else do you want to know?” She asked. 

 “What do you like to do on your birthdays?” He asked. 

 Liz thought this question was particularly sweet. 

 “I dunno, I don’t do much for my birthdays, except I usually have some cake or something.” She said. 

 “Hmm. I’d like to give you a very special celebration for your next one.” He said. 

 Liz smiled again. Red loved seeing her smile.

 “What is your favorite type of lingerie?” He asked. 

 Liz crossed her legs and felt very warm again. She took a sip of wine. 

 “I like the cute little bra and panties sets, like the one I wore…when I forgot my panties in the park.” She said, blushing. 

 They both chuckled. 

 “Anything else you’d like to know?” She asked amusedly. 

 “Do you have any kinky sexual fantasies?” He asked seductively. 

 Liz was taken aback and she continued blushing. 

 “Um…I like to be a little…submissive. Not _extremely,_ though; I’m not into, like, the hardcore stuff...” She said, then she giggled. 

 Red raised an eyebrow and nodded. 

 “Anything else?” She asked, feeling slightly embarrassed. 

 “That’s all…for now…thank you, Lizzie. That was very illuminating.” He said, smirking. 

 Liz laughed. 

 “I’m glad.” She said humorously.  

 They gazed at each other again and smiled. Liz was curious about Red, but she knew it would be futile to ask him very personal things, plus his past was off-limits. 

 “How did you get to be so charming and suave and intriguing?” She asked. 

 Red laughed. 

 “Honestly, I have no idea. But thank you, sweetheart.” He said. 

 Liz grinned. 

 They both took sips of wine. 

 “This is lovely…I’ve been wanting to do this with you for some time…” Red said. 

 Liz raised her eyebrows and felt surprised and flattered. She didn’t really know what to say to that. 

 “It is lovely…thanks, Red.” She said. 

 “You’re welcome.” He said. 

 Red was reading Lizzie’s body language and he was very pleased; she was leaning forward on the table, looking at him with rapt attention. Her legs were crossed but he noticed she would press them or rub them together every now and then, like she was very aroused and flirting with him. She was smiling a lot and looked slightly flushed. Red felt like Lizzie was seducing him without even trying; he wanted to take her right there in the bar. Liz noticed the smoldering looks Red was giving her and she felt her panties becoming even more damp than they already were. 

 “Do you want to go back to the suite?” Red asked. 

 “Yes.” Liz said, quite emphatically.

 Red put a wad of cash on the table and they walked out front, where his driver was already waiting. Liz stopped questioning how Red managed to coordinate things with his driver; she was just happy the car was there so that they could get back to the hotel quickly. They got into the backseat and looked at each other, then Red put his hand on Lizzie’s thigh, lightly rubbing. They stared at each other intensely as he slid his hand to her inner thigh and up between her legs. She blushed and glanced towards the driver, who had his eyes solely on the road ahead. She looked at Red again and she breathed a little heavier as he gently pressed against her clit through the skinny jeans. 

 “I need to be inside you again…do you want that, Lizzie?” Red said very quietly, in her ear.  

 Liz had to stifle a whimper; she nodded subtly. 

 “I’m going to fuck you so hard.” He whispered in her ear. 

 Liz felt a shiver go up her spine and she couldn’t prevent herself from whimpering this time, especially as he pressed harder against her clit with his fingers. This behavior was uncharacteristic of Red but Liz was extremely turned on; plus she _had_ just told him one of her kinks was to be slightly submissive. Clearly, he valued that information and wanted to put it to good use. The car pulled up to the hotel entrance, then Liz and Red got out and went indoors. They were quiet as they went up to the suite and there was so much sexual tension between them, it was palpable. Red let them into the suite, closed and bolted the door. He then turned the lights on and looked ravenously at Lizzie. 

 Liz felt like her whole body was buzzing with excitement. She kicked off her shoes and eagerly took her skinny jeans off. She tossed them aside as Red approached her. He kissed her and then grasped her butt cheeks and pulled her against him, making her whimper. He guided her backwards until she came up against the wall near the door. Liz moaned quietly and put her head back against the wall as Red kissed her neck. She got goosebumps on her arms as she felt his tongue on her neck. He then brushed his lips over hers and their noses touched; he pressed their lower bodies together and she whimpered again as she felt his hardness against her. 

 “…Red…” She moaned. 

 Red was elated as he realized Lizzie was just saying his name as an expression of her pleasure rather than trying to get his attention. He pressed against her, kissed her cheek and her soft lips. 

 “Mm...you’re irresistible…” Red said intensely. 

 Liz blushed and smiled. 

 “So are you.” She said as he went back to kissing her neck. 

 Liz was startled when she felt Red playfully bite her neck; he was usually less aggressive in his approach, but she was thrilled. His hands and lips were all over her and she felt overwhelmed with pleasure. She reached between their bodies and undid his belt. As she undid his trousers and pushed them down, she felt the weight of his gun still in his belt and she got strangely turned on; she was reminded that Red had a dark side and it excited her. She felt a little ashamed of herself, but she was too aroused to really care. 

 Liz was surprised when Red quickly pulled her panties down; she stepped out of them and watched lustfully as he pulled his boxers down. He captured her mouth in a passionate kiss and then they looked at each other. Liz smirked and lifted her leg up to let Red know she was ready. She rubbed her inner thigh against his hip and side as he positioned himself. He held her leg and pushed inside. Lizzie gasped as he quickly went all the way in, so he paused and studied her face to make sure he wasn’t being too rough. She looked at him with lustful eyes. 

 “Keep going…” She whispered. 

 Red pressed Lizzie harder against the wall and she whimpered softly as he began thrusting. 

 “Mmm…yeah…” She purred. 

 Red was pleased that Lizzie also wanted it rougher this time; he couldn’t seem to help himself. He felt her tighten around him but she was moaning in pleasure and gently clawing at his shoulders, so he could tell she was enjoying it. He thrust faster and felt Lizzie becoming more slippery; it was exquisite. 

 “Ohh Lizzie…” Red moaned. 

 Liz was ecstatic and she started trying to meet his rough thrusts, although it was difficult since she was pressed against the wall. Red was enraptured by Lizzie’s whimpering and the feeling of her eagerly trying to push down onto him. She lifted her leg up higher and it encouraged him to thrust harder. 

 “Oh god…oh god…oh god…” Liz chanted. 

 Red moaned and started coming, which pushed Liz over the edge into her orgasm. She cried out and grasped his shoulders tightly as she rode the waves of pleasure. Red stayed still and he could feel Lizzie’s opening rhythmically tightening on him and it made him shudder with pleasure; she was so incredibly sexy. When her orgasm finished, she looked at him. Red smirked slightly at her astonished expression, then he very gently pulled out and helped Lizzie’s leg down. She stood shakily against the wall and smiled weakly at him. 

 “Wow. Red.” Liz said breathlessly. She almost wanted to say she never knew he had it in him, but that wouldn’t be completely accurate; she was actually pretty sure he _did_ have it in him. 

“I hope I wasn’t too rough.” Red said, then he softly caressed her cheek and kissed her.

 “You weren’t. Well, I might not walk properly for a while, but it was really sexy.” She said, smirking.

 Red felt bad and yet gratified at the same time. He gave her a gentle kiss.

 They smiled at each other and then Liz put her panties on while Red did up his trousers. He took his suit jacket off and put it and his gun away in the bedroom. Red smiled at Lizzie as she joined him; she looked adorably flushed and disheveled. She took her panties off and put clean ones on. She grabbed a comfy pair of pyjama pants and put them on as Red watched amusedly. 

 “What?” She asked, giggling. 

 “Nothing. You’re just adorable.” He said. 

 “Thanks.” She said, smiling. 

 Liz went over to Red and hugged him, then she relaxed on the bed as he got changed into some comfy pyjamas, too. He put a t-shirt and soft sleep pants on and Liz smiled. 

 “You look sexy in that.” She said. 

 Red chuckled. 

 “Thank you, Lizzie.” He said. 

 He got on the bed with her and they automatically moved closer to each other. They sat with their backs against the headboard and leaned against each other for a while. It was too early to go to sleep for the night, so they just relaxed. 

 “Since you enjoy mysteries so much, you can have this book, Lizzie.” Red said, reaching into the nightstand drawer. 

 Liz watched curiously and then she was handed a book containing all of the Poirot mysteries by Agatha Christie. 

 “Oh cool. When did you get this?” She asked. 

 “I had it before, just for something to read, but since you like them so much, you should have it.” He said. 

 “Aww that’s so sweet. Thanks.” She said, cracking it open. 

 Red smiled and then got Dickens’ A Tale of Two Cities out and put it on his lap. Liz watched him put his reading glasses on and she smiled adoringly at him, then they both started reading. They were snuggled up to each other and they both felt peaceful and happy. They read for quite some time, until Liz yawned and put her book on the nightstand on her side of the bed. Red was amused when she rested her head on his chest and read some of his book as he was holding it. 

 “Are you ready for bed, sweetheart?” He asked. 

 “Yeah.” She said tiredly. 

 “Alright.” He said. 

 Red put the book on the nightstand and turned the lamp off. Liz reached over and turned the other lamp off, then they got under the blankets together. She felt around to see what position Red was getting into.

 “What are you doing?” He asked, chuckling.

 “Getting cozy.” She said as she backed up against him so that he was spooning her.

 “Are you cozy now?” He asked amusedly. 

 “Yep. Night, Red.” She said. 

“Goodnight, Lizzie.” He said.

 (To Be Continued…) 

 


	10. Chapter 10

 Liz woke up when Red gently rubbed her shoulder and kissed her on the cheek. She sighed and opened her eyes. Red was standing by the bed, next to a cart with breakfast on it.

 “Oh…you spoil me.” She said, sitting up. 

 “You deserve it.” He said. 

 She smiled and then they sat and had breakfast in bed together. They were sipping their coffee and Liz was thinking about how Tom would be out of the house by the afternoon; she wondered what she should do with the house. She could carry on living there, or just sell it; she supposed she could also keep it for whenever she and Red had to be apart or when they both needed somewhere to stay. 

 “Did you know that sourdough bread naturally contains enzymes to help us digest it?” Red said, contemplating the sourdough toast they just had.

 Liz giggled into her cup all of a sudden. Red looked over at her, amused. 

 “What’s so funny?” He asked playfully.

 “ _You_. You always have these…random stories.” She said, then she giggled again. 

 “They’re not random. They’re always about things I’m thinking of.” He said. 

 “Mhmm.” She responded skeptically, still smiling. 

 Red smirked and Liz kissed him on the cheek. 

 They finished their coffee and then they got out of bed and went into the bathroom together. They brushed their teeth simultaneously at the large vanity with double sinks, then Liz watched Red take his pyjamas off and turn the shower on. She blushed lightly as she checked him out, then she took her pyjamas off, too. She got in the shower with him and smiled. Red noticed Lizzie’s slightly rosy cheeks and her happy smile, and he smiled at her in return. They washed and rinsed off, watching each other all the while. Red enjoyed seeing Lizzie gently wring her hair to get most of the water out. She looked so cute with wet hair and he couldn’t resist kissing her. He moved closer and loved how Lizzie parted her lips in anticipation of his kiss. Their lips met softly and sweetly. Liz lightly caressed Red’s chest as she brushed her lips over his. 

 “I love you, Red.” She said, almost talking against his lips. 

 “I love you, too, Lizzie.” He said, then he pressed into a kiss. 

 Red put his hands on Lizzie’s back and gently pulled her closer. They both started smiling as they kissed, so they pulled back and looked at each other. Liz gazed into Red’s captivating green eyes and she still couldn’t quite believe they were together now; not long ago, he was just a charming acquaintance, intriguing informant and someone she came to count on for support. Red was still in disbelief as well; he felt like he should pinch himself to make sure he wasn’t just dreaming that he was with Lizzie. He very lightly put his hands on her cheeks and studied her, just appreciating her beauty. She blushed again under his intense gaze and she touched his cheek, too. Red leaned closer and kissed her with such passion, it was dizzying; she felt like her legs were a little shaky. Liz considered herself a very lucky woman; before Red, she never realized kisses could be this erotic. Red wanted to take Lizzie back to bed, so he reluctantly stopped kissing her. 

 “Would you like to go back into the bedroom with me, sweetheart?” He asked. 

 “Yeah.” She said. 

 Red smirked and turned the water off, then they got out. They dried off together and Red opened the bathroom door; he gently ushered Lizzie through the doorway and into the bedroom. They stood by the bed and Liz blushed lightly. 

 “Um…I’m still feeling a bit sore from last night…” She said shyly. 

 Red touched her cheek. 

 “Oh, I’m sorry, baby.” He said softly. 

 “Don’t be. It was amazing.” She said. 

 They both smiled. 

 “Let me soothe you with my mouth…I’ll be very gentle…” He said. 

 Liz blushed a deeper shade of pink, but she nodded. She took her towel off and put it on a hook, then she watched Red take his towel off. 

 “Just lay back and relax, sweetheart.” He said. 

 Liz got on the bed and got comfy on her back. Red got on the bed with her and hovered overtop of her; they gazed into each other’s eyes and then he kissed her softly for several moments. He planted delicate kisses on her cheeks, neck and collarbone, then he paid special attention to her breasts. He lightly caressed her right breast with his hand and felt her nipple becoming hard; he put his lips over it and he heard her sigh with pleasure. Red gently rubbed and sucked Lizzie’s firm, sensitive nipple and he noticed she began breathing more heavily. He started caressing her left breast, then moved over and gave it the same treatment as her right. Liz felt the cool air on her right nipple when Red’s mouth left her and she was pleased when his warm hand cupped and massaged her. She smiled when he took his mouth away and put his hand over her left breast, keeping her warm. She appreciated how sweet he was. 

 Red brushed his lips over her side and Lizzie giggled as it tickled her. He slowly planted kisses along her ribs and down her abdomen, then he looked down and watched lustfully as her legs opened wider. He positioned himself so he was resting on his front, with his face between her thighs. Red kissed Lizzie’s inner thigh and then tantalizingly skipped over to her other thigh, leaving her craving stimulation where she wanted it most. He heard her give a tiny whimper and it was beautiful. He caressed her hips and finally put his mouth against her moist flesh, kissing her there and worshipping her with his lips. Liz moaned quietly as Red gently kissed her sensitive folds; she felt herself becoming more wet. He delicately explored her with his tongue and then lightly sucked on her inner lips, making her whimper again. She heard him go “mmm” as he tasted her wetness; he was being very gentle as he softly licked her opening. Red then moved up and paid attention to her clit. He rubbed it with his tongue and Lizzie whimpered and gently ground her hips against his mouth. He was delighted as he felt her nudging against him and beginning to tremble. 

 Liz felt the delicious jolts of pleasure as Red deftly stimulated her clit and she was getting closer to climaxing. Her thighs lightly quivered and she was breathing heavily. He gently sucked on her clit and she moaned and squirmed a little. Red put his head off to the side and rapidly flicked his tongue back and forth over Lizzie’s clit. A few moments later, she whimpered and called out “Red” as she started orgasming; he was thrilled and he continued his efforts, making her orgasm last longer. He was amused when she became too sensitive and ticklish, and jumped slightly each time he licked her. He pulled away and rose up to look at her. Red smirked as Lizzie caught her breath and smiled weakly at him. 

 Once Liz recovered from the intense pleasure, she lustfully surveyed Red as he lay down next to her. She noticed he was very hard; she was eager to return the favor and take care of that for him. She excitedly sat up and knelt at his side, then she gently stroked his erection. He closed his eyes and moaned quietly as he nudged into her hand. Liz could tell Red was badly craving release, so she took him into her mouth and began enthusiastically moving up and down, along with her hand. 

 “Ohhh Lizzie…” He moaned. 

 Red felt her lips and hand tightly gliding over him and he felt like he wouldn’t last very long at all. Liz was thrilled to hear him breathing heavily and feel him gently nudging into her mouth. This encouraged her to increase her efforts; she held her lips tight and concentrated moving on the special spot just past his tip. She then gave him longer, slower strokes again. Liz pulled back and lightly sucked on his tip, tasting his precum. Red put his fingers into her hair and held it back, then he looked down and watched her pleasuring him. She blushed as he watched her but it turned her on and she decided to give him a bit of a show; she looked up into his eyes as she licked downward along his length, then back up. Liz put her mouth over him, moving slowly and teasingly to build the pleasure again. 

 “Lizzie, you’re driving me insane…” Red said quietly. 

 Liz made an excited “mmm” sound, which caused Red to feel vibrations. He nudged gently into her mouth, craving faster, harder movements. She was thrilled with his response to her teasing, but she didn’t want to hold off any longer; she wanted to make him come. She tightened her lips and moved quickly and firmly just past his tip. Red felt the relentless stimulation and he suddenly started coming. Liz heard him moan breathily and she was pleasantly surprised as he strongly spurted into her mouth. She kept swallowing until it finished; she felt him relax under her and he sighed with satisfaction. She gently released him and looked up. Liz smiled at Red, who was slightly astonished and very relieved. She was kind of turned on again already. 

 “Mmm that was so hot.” She said in a sultry tone. 

 Red smirked and took hold of her hand. 

 “You’re amazing.” He said. 

 Liz giggled. 

 “So are you.” She said. 

 Liz moved up beside him and snuggled against him. Red put his arm around her and they both sighed once again with contentment. 

 “I love you, Red.” Liz said. 

 “I love you, too, Lizzie.” Red said. 

 He rested his cheek on her head as she relaxed on his shoulder. 

 “That was a wonderful way to start the day…but now I just want to go back to bed.” He said. 

 “Same here. Do you wanna sleep for a while and then get up again?” She said. 

 “Yes.” He said tiredly, getting comfy on his pillow.

 Liz giggled and pulled the blankets up over them. She snuggled up to him again and they were both smiling for a little while. They fell asleep fairly quickly and had a peaceful nap. 

 Red awoke to Lizzie sprawling over him as she stretched, and he quietly chuckled. 

 “Good morning, sweetheart…again.” He said. 

 “Morning, Red.” She said. 

 Liz beamed at him; she couldn’t stop smiling. She was starting to feel relieved and liberated as she realized Tom would be out of the house and she could submit the divorce papers soon. She still felt like she was reeling from everything that went on recently, but she didn’t feel as stressed out and upset. Being with Red was helping her to move on from Tom and she was happy that she could be with him guilt-free. Red was glad to see Lizzie looking so happy.

 “What would you like to do today?” He asked. 

 “Um…I’d like to go to my house and sign the divorce papers Tom left for me. I wanna get it over with.” She said. 

 “Alright sweetheart.” He said.

 Red was a little surprised that Lizzie wanted to rush over there and sign the papers. 

 “…Are you certain…about the divorce and everything?” He asked gently. 

 “Yes. There’s no way I could ever go back to Tom. He’s not the person I thought I married, and now that I’m in love with you…it’s time to get divorced.” She said. 

 “Okay, Lizzie. I’m very much in love with you, too.” He said. 

 Liz smiled. 

 “Red, could you…come with me? I could use your support. I’d also feel better with you there, if we run into Tom…but he should be all moved out now.” She said. 

 “Of course I’ll come with you.” He said. 

 “Thanks.” She said. 

 “You’re welcome. Anything you want or need, you can count on me to give it to you, Lizzie, I hope you know that.” He said. 

 “I know.” She said, smiling. 

 They gazed at each other for a few moments, then they got out of bed. They washed up and got dressed together and Liz noticed Red was bringing his gun as usual; she wondered if it was a bad idea to bring Red, in case Tom was still there. She dismissed the worries, then they went to her car in the parking lot. They got in and she drove them to her house. Liz took a deep breath and got out. Red joined her and she let them into the house. They were both relieved when it was silent and some things had been cleared out. It was surreal for Liz as they walked around the house; Tom’s belongings were gone and she was strolling through the house with her new lover. She felt weird, especially as she went to the dining table and saw Tom’s wedding ring on the envelope. She stared at it and swallowed hard. 

 Liz picked up the ring and studied it, feeling sentimental; she felt tears coming up in her eyes, threatening to spill over. Red watched her carefully and noticed she was becoming upset; he moved closer to her and lightly put his hand on her back. She started crying at that moment, as if his touch gave her permission to stop resisting. Liz clutched the ring as she turned toward Red; he embraced her and nuzzled her face into his jacket collar. He soothingly rubbed her back. She sniffled a few times and then pulled back, looking at Red. 

 “Sorry. I thought I was over this.” She said. 

 “Lizzie, it takes time…” He said. 

 She nodded. 

 Liz turned back to the table and put the ring down. She took the papers out of the envelope and through her blurry, watery eyes, she found where she had to sign them. She glanced around. 

 “Do you have a pen?” She asked. 

 Red reluctantly reached into his jacket and produced a pen; the significance of using his pen to end their marriage was not lost on him. He felt kind of bad as he handed it to her. Lizzie signed the forms, still sniffling, and then she gave him back the pen. He couldn’t stand seeing her sad. He gently embraced her again and held her tightly. She hugged him tightly in return, but then her nose was running too much. 

 “I have to blow my nose.” She said, stuck in Red’s embrace. 

 He chuckled quietly as he released her. 

 “Okay.” He said. 

 Liz went and grabbed tissues and blew her nose while Red watched her adoringly. Only Red could make her feel beautiful while she was blowing her nose; she smirked slightly. 

 “Are you okay, Lizzie?” He asked. 

 “Yeah. It’s hard, but you’re helping me through it. You’re so sweet.” She said, returning to him. 

 Liz hugged Red again and she started to feel better as she squished her cheek against his shoulder and breathed in his lovely scent. She felt comforted again, especially by the way his hands stayed on her back, gently pressing her to him. 

 “Red?” She said. 

 “Yes sweetheart?” He asked. 

 “I was thinking of keeping the house, but now I’m not so sure…” She said. 

 Red just listened. 

 “I think maybe…I’d like to start fresh…” She said. 

 “Hm. Well, if you decide to sell the house…I have numerous properties to choose from. Most of them are safe houses, which would probably be an added advantage.” He said. 

 Liz looked at Red. 

 “Thank you.” She said earnestly.

 “You’re welcome.” He said softly. 

 Liz kissed him and then went back to nuzzling her face into his shoulder and neck. Red continued holding her until she pulled away, feeling sufficiently comforted. He watched her as she looked around again. 

 “I’ll just grab a few things and then we can go.” Liz said. 

 She went into the bedroom and got a few more pieces of clothing and some more toiletries. She decided the rest could wait; she’d pack it all up and move out soon. Liz returned to Red, who was studying everything, enjoying learning more about the kinds of things she liked. He was smiling lightly and flipping through a puppy calendar on the fridge when she came over to him. 

 “I’m ready.” She said. 

 “Alright Lizzie.” He said. 

 Liz picked up the divorce papers and put them in her purse, then they went out the front door. She locked it and felt a little sad again, then got in the car with Red. 

 “Do you mind if we go drop these off first?” She asked, meaning the divorce papers. 

 “Not at all.” He said. 

 Their eyes met in the rearview mirror. 

 “Thanks, Red.” She said. 

 “You don’t have to keep thanking me, Elizabeth.” He said. 

 “Yeah…” She said, unconvinced. She really appreciated how he was supporting her through everything. 

 Liz started up the car and drove them to her lawyer’s office. Red waited in the car while she went in and gave the forms to the lawyer to deal with, then she came back to the car. 

 “Are you okay, sweetheart?” Red asked as she got in. 

 “Yeah. I’m kind of relieved. Wanna go to that cute little diner?” Liz said. 

 “Sure, that sounds nice.” He said. 

 Liz smiled and started up the car again. She drove to the diner and they went in. They sat by the window and enjoyed their late lunch/early supper. They were sipping coffee and gazing at each other. 

 “So…what’s next, Lizzie?” Red asked. 

 Liz considered all the possibilities and she started feeling excited; she got to start fresh in her life, with Red. She smiled and shrugged. 

 “I dunno, but whatever it is, I’m glad to be doing it with you.” She said. 

 Red felt warm and fuzzy inside. He smiled and reached across the table to hold her hand. He gently rubbed her knuckles with his thumb as he held her hand. They both smiled and then finished their coffee. Red paid the check and then they left. They got in the car again. Liz looked in the rearview mirror at Red and she was charmed by his green eyes once again. He noticed she was watching him, and he smiled at her. 

 “Let’s go back to the hotel.” Liz said. 

 “Okay.” Red said. 

 They drove back to the hotel and went up to what was now _their_ suite. Liz was surprised by how much this felt like home now, compared to her house. It was shocking how much her life had changed in such a short time span. Being with Red was the definition of ‘whirlwind romance’. She wondered what on earth she would tell her colleagues tomorrow when she went back to work. Liz put her purse on the countertop and she felt Red’s arms wrap around her waist from behind; she smiled and sighed softly as she relaxed back against him. He held her and kissed her cheek, ear and neck, making her giggle quietly. She still sometimes had trouble reconciling Red as the ruthless criminal with Red as the gentle, romantic, affectionate man she knew him to be. Red was elated to have Lizzie in his arms and to know that she was exclusively with him. At last, Tom was out of the picture. He felt Lizzie squirm and it amused him. 

 “Where do you think you’re going?” He asked playfully. 

 She laughed. 

 “I’m just turning around!” She said happily. 

 Red let her turn around to face him and he was delighted that she was smiling and happy. Liz smiled even as she kissed him, then she started giggling. 

 “I can’t stop smiling.” She said. 

 “Good.” He said softly. 

 He kissed her a few times and she wrapped her arms around his neck, hugging him closely. Red rubbed Lizzie’s back as they hugged for several moments, then they pulled back to look at each other. Liz studied Red and he looked happy and very much enthralled with her. She put her hand on his cheek and kissed him again. They kept kissing over and over again for a little while. 

 “Mm…I’m starting to get turned on.” Liz said. 

 Red was amused. 

 “Oh? You really enjoy being kissed, don’t you, sweetheart.” He said. 

 “By you? _Hell yeah_.” She said breathily, between kisses.

 “Mmm. Let’s continue this on the sofa.” He suggested. 

 Liz giggled and they went into the living room. They sat down and she looked longingly at Red. Lizzie looked so adorable as she waited and hoped to be kissed. He immediately captured her mouth in a passionate kiss, unable to resist her. She moaned as his kissing became even more seductive and erotic. Her panties became slightly damp from her arousal. 

 “Red…your kisses make me wet.” She said in a sultry tone. 

 Red had already been getting hard from their kissing, but this made him rock hard. 

 “Oh Lizzie...” He said, then they continued kissing. 

 They kissed heatedly for a while longer, then Liz pulled Red closer as she lay back on the sofa so that he was on top of her, settled between her legs. She ground her hips to feel his hardness against her clit as they continued making out. Red was extremely turned on by Lizzie rubbing against him; he felt like they would both come if they carried on like this. They were pressing and rubbing against each other very hard and Liz was close to orgasming. 

 “Red…” She whimpered. 

 Red loved hearing her say his name. He kept thrusting against her. 

 “I’m gonna…” She said quietly. 

 Red was thrilled and he rubbed against her faster. Liz suddenly moaned loudly as she felt a strong orgasm overtake her; she felt Red continuing to rub against her, making her orgasm last a long time, and then he suddenly stopped and sighed. They were both a little surprised as he came in his clothes. Liz moaned softly and kissed him, feeling very gratified that she made him come with her dry humping. Red was slightly astonished and he wanted to get cleaned up, so he got off Lizzie. 

 “Wow, I haven’t done that in a… _very_ long time…” He said. 

 Liz smirked. 

 “That was really sexy.” She said. 

 “It was…but now I have to shower again.” He said amusedly. 

 Liz giggled quietly, then she watched him go into the bathroom to have his shower. She sighed loudly and relaxed on the sofa, reflecting on her amazing relationship with Red. She smiled and bit her lip excitedly as she thought about how much she loved him, how happy she felt when she was with him, how attracted she was to him. Liz knew she’d been quickly and completely swept off her feet by Red and that it was a bit crazy, but she didn’t really care anymore. She was feeling better about herself now that she was no longer cheating on Tom and lying to him. She reluctantly thought about the challenges she and Red would face in their relationship, like keeping it a secret from her colleagues and the danger she might bring him by tying him to her. Liz tried to realistically consider these things, but she was also determined to stay with him no matter what, so she left it at ‘we’ll figure it out’ in her mind. Red finished his shower and thought about how only Lizzie could make him feel like a horny teenager; it amused and slightly embarrassed him. She was almost too beautiful and sexy; he was powerless to resist her. Normally, he didn’t like feeling powerless, but for Lizzie, he didn’t mind as much. It was just a natural consequence of being in love with her and he was willing to tolerate it. 

 Liz was still laying on the sofa when Red leaned over the arm of the sofa and gave her an upside-down kiss. She giggled. 

 “Hi…” She said softly. 

 “Hello, Lizzie.” He said. 

 Red’s burner phone rang, so he went and picked it up. 

 “Yes?” He said. 

 Liz sat up and watched him as he listened. 

 “…I see. Good…Thank you.” He said, then he hung up. 

 Liz looked at him expectantly. 

 “That was one of my sources. Apparently, the gladiator is set to fight some guy who works for the cartel. The stakes are even higher this time. The cartel wants its twenty-five percent of profits back from the gladiator’s employer, and the gladiator will be fighting for his employer to gain another twenty-five percent. The employer wants to control half of the drug profits, which is an almost unfathomable amount of money.” He said. 

 “Wow…when is the fight? Can we find out who he’s fighting from the cartel? But more importantly, we need to find out who this crazy employer is.” She said, feeling a bit worried. 

 Red approached her, smiling gently. 

 “Lizzie, it can wait until you’re back to work tomorrow morning. My people are keeping tabs on what’s going on…let’s just enjoy the rest of your time off.” He said. 

 Liz was very easily persuaded. 

 “Okay.” She said. 

 They cuddled on the sofa for a while, then they had supper. They were sipping Lizzie’s new favorite dessert wine when she thought about going back to work in the morning. 

 “I’m starting to get nervous about going back to work…” She said. 

 “What’s bothering you about it, sweetheart?” He asked. 

 “…Everything’s different now, but I can’t really tell them about it. It’ll be weird.” She said. 

 “Well, you _could_ tell them…” He said. 

 Liz raised her eyebrows. 

 “Tell them about us?” She asked. 

 “Why not? What’s the worst that could happen?” He asked. 

 Liz blinked at him and put her glass down as she considered it. 

 “I might get fired or at least taken off the task force and we wouldn’t be able to work together anymore, not to mention you might be violating your deal with the FBI.” She said anxiously. 

 “There isn’t anything in my deal about not having an intimate relationship with an agent, Lizzie.” He said. 

 “No?” She asked. 

 Red chuckled. 

 “No. And as for your job, well…it’s just up to them whether they want my intel or not. I only give it to you, so if they get rid of you, I’m gone as well. If that were to happen, I’m fully capable of making both of us disappear, if you’d be willing.” He said. 

 Liz felt nervous. 

 “Um…okay…I dunno. I want to be with you, Red, but…being on the run for the rest of our lives?” She said. 

 “It won’t come to that, sweetheart. Trust me.” He said. 

 “I trust you.” She said softly. 

 Red smiled at her, and Liz started smiling, too. 

 (To Be Continued…)

 


	11. Chapter 11

 Liz and Red were in their pyjamas, watching TV on the sofa together. They’d had a nice supper and they found another mystery show to watch. Red was paying more attention to Lizzie than the show, however, because she was curled up against his side and she was absentmindedly running her fingers up and down his thigh. His heart swelled as he reflected on this cozy, intimate moment with her. He glanced at Lizzie’s face and she was avidly watching the mystery; he smiled lightly and then delicately kissed her cheek. She smiled and looked at him.

 “I love you, Red.” She said softly. 

 “I love you too, Lizzie.” He said quietly. 

 They went back to watching the show and Liz rested against Red’s shoulder. When the show finished, they decided to get to bed. They washed up and then went into the bedroom together. Red thought it was adorable that Lizzie automatically went to what was now her side of the bed and got under the blankets; she seemed to consider this her home now. He smiled as he watched her get comfy, then she looked at him. 

 “Is everything okay?” Liz asked. 

 “Yes, sweetheart. You’re just so precious and beautiful…” Red said, finally getting into bed. 

 Liz smiled and chuckled quietly. 

 “Thanks, Red.” She said.

 She immediately snuggled up to Red as he got comfortable. He put his arm around her.

 “Are you ready to go back to work tomorrow?” He asked. 

 “Yeah. I’m still nervous, but I’ll be okay. You’ll be there…you help me feel better.” She said, then she hugged him. 

 Red felt warm and fuzzy inside again; Lizzie had this effect on him. He kissed her on the head. 

 “You’ll be fine.” He said. 

 Liz smiled and relaxed against him, then she closed her eyes. They listened to each other’s steady breathing and fell into a peaceful sleep. 

 They both woke up when Liz’s alarm went off on her phone. She turned it off, sighed and stretched. She looked over at Red. 

 “I gotta get up for work.” She said. 

 Red smiled. 

 “So do I.” He said. 

 Liz chuckled, and then she clasped his hand and tugged him. 

 “Let’s shower together.” She said. 

 “Okay Lizzie.” He said, getting out of bed. 

 They watched each other take their pyjamas off; they were both enjoying this new routine. Liz smiled at Red and he smiled back at her. He started up the shower and they both stepped in. They washed and rinsed off, then Red noticed Lizzie was raking her eyes over him and biting her lip. He was amused and turned on. 

 “How much time do we have…?” She asked. 

 “Enough.” He said suavely. 

 Liz grinned and moved closer to him, putting her hands on his chest. She kissed him and reached down to stroke his length. She felt him becoming hard and she also felt his hand come up between her thighs to her sensitive flesh. He gently caressed her and pressed on her clit and she whimpered into the kiss. Liz was gratified to feel that Red was now very hard in her hand, while Red was gratified to feel that her clit was becoming firmer against his fingertips. They stopped kissing and were slightly breathless. Liz looked into Red’s eyes, then she turned around and put her hands on the shower wall. She spread her legs and stuck her butt out, excitedly waiting for him. He came up behind her and slid his hands around her waist, then up to her breasts as he kissed her shoulder. 

 Liz closed her eyes and sighed with pleasure as Red lovingly caressed her breasts and kissed her shoulder and neck. She then felt his right hand move away from her breast; she whimpered as she felt him rub his tip along her moist center several times. She arched her back and stuck her butt out more. 

 “You like that, sweetheart?” He asked seductively. 

 “Oh god yes…” She said breathily. 

 Red did this a few more times until Lizzie was nudging back against his erection and lightly trembling. He could she was beyond ready for him, so he gently pressed against her opening, causing her to whimper again. He slid inside her and felt how wet and slippery she was. 

 “Mmm…Lizzie…” He moaned quietly. 

 Liz just whimpered in response. She thought about her sex in the shower with Tom and this was so much better; Red just drove her crazy. She felt him slowly, gently thrusting and it was satisfying and yet tantalizing. Red rubbed Lizzie’s lower abdomen, hips and lower back as he gently moved in and out. He could feel her subtly quivering all over. 

 “You are so beautiful…” He said. 

 “Mm…Red…” She moaned. 

 This turned him on and he couldn’t resist going a little faster and deeper. Liz began breathing heavily and whimpering. She was getting close to climaxing already. 

 “…Please, Red…” She began. 

 “What do you want, baby?” He asked softly. 

 “…Faster…” She said. 

 Red gladly obliged. Liz braced herself against the wall and stuck her butt out further as he thrust very quickly. She felt the relentless rubbing of her opening and inner walls and her legs felt shaky. 

 “Oh my god…yeah…” She said. 

 Red felt Lizzie tensing up and tightening around him. All of a sudden, they both orgasmed at the exact same time. They moaned and she clamped down on him while he gushed into her. As the waves of pleasure died down, Red was amused when he heard Lizzie’s adorable high-pitched sigh of satisfaction. 

 “Wow.” She said breathlessly. 

 Red smirked.

 “I agree.” He said. 

 He gently slipped out of Lizzie and she turned around; she was glowing. He smiled and chuckled quietly. They both rinsed off to tidy up, then he turned the water off and they got out. They dried off and went into the bedroom to get dressed together. Red wore a suit and Liz wore a blouse and slacks for work. They had breakfast and finished getting ready. Liz was getting more nervous again. She took a deep breath and looked at Red. 

 “Are you ready?” She asked. 

 “Yes. Are you?” He said. 

 “I think so.” She said, then she laughed nervously. 

 “It’ll be alright, Lizzie.” He said. 

 Liz nodded and then they went to her car. She drove them to the black site and they went inside. In the elevator, Liz got anxious and took hold of Red’s hand for a few moments. She let go as the elevator doors opened, then they walked into the main area, greeting the others. 

 “Did you have a good vacation?” Ressler asked. 

 “Uhhh yeah…” She said awkwardly, then she began blushing. 

 Her fellow agents eyed her curiously. 

 “Is anything the matter?” Cooper asked. 

 Liz felt like she was backed into a corner; she took a deep breath and closed her eyes for a moment. 

 “Tom and I have split up. We’re getting divorced. I have feelings for Red…no it’s more than that. We’ve been seeing each other.” She blurted out, not making eye contact with anyone. She stared at the floor.

 The room was silent for several moments; it was so quiet, Liz looked up just to see if everyone was still there with her. Cooper, Ressler and Aram all looked astonished, and she blushed deeper. Red was a little astonished, too, but he wore a smug expression. Cooper finally broke the silence. 

 “…Well, this is…unexpected.” He said. 

 “…To put it mildly.” Ressler said. 

 Liz cringed and braced herself for a strong reprimand. 

 “Thank you for telling us, Elizabeth.” Cooper said. 

 Red noticed Lizzie was visibly startled and she gaped at Cooper. 

 “This…complicates things a little—for you. Are you okay to continue working on the task force?” Cooper said to Liz. 

 Liz was still in shock and it took her a few moments to respond. 

 “Um…yes, of course. I want to carry on, Sir.” She said. 

 The room was silent again. Ressler had a slightly disapproving look on his face, Cooper was stoic, Aram looked a bit uncomfortable, Red was almost smiling and Liz was a bit dazed. 

 “Very well. Let’s…get back to business, shall we?” Cooper said. 

 Liz gaped at him and then looked at Red. She was so incredibly relieved and amazed that went so well. She was expecting harsh consequences for her lack of professionalism. Red gave her a smile and brazenly took hold of her hand, giving it a light squeeze. Liz blushed and glanced around at her colleagues, but they all pretended not to notice their handholding. Red told them the update about the gladiator going to fight for an additional twenty-five percent of the drug cartel’s profits for his employer. 

 “And you haven’t heard yet about when this is going to take place?” Ressler asked. 

 “No, but I expect to hear back from my source very soon with that information.” Red said. 

 Red’s burner phone rang and he laughed amusedly. 

 “Well, isn’t that convenient.” He said, taking his phone out. 

 “Yes?” He said, answering it. 

 The agents watched him and waited as he listened and nodded. 

 “Excellent. Thank you. You’ve actually earned your money this time.” He said, then he hung up. 

 “That was my not-so-talented source. He somehow managed to find out when and where the fight will be. One-one-two-eight King Street, two nights from now, eleven p.m.” Red said. 

 “Great!” Cooper said. 

 Aram pulled up the a satellite image of the address on the large screen. It was a disused elementary school. 

 “Now what? How are we going to take down the gladiator?” Liz asked. 

 “…You could just swarm the place and arrest everyone, or you could let me insert my own fighter into the mix. My man will win and I will take control of fifty percent of the cartel’s profits, which I will put to good use.” Red said. 

 Ressler scoffed, but Cooper wanted to hear more. 

 “How will you put it to good use, Reddington?” Cooper asked. 

 “Oh, I have a few pet projects that I funnel money into on a regular basis…” He said vaguely. 

 Cooper just stared at him, so he reluctantly elaborated. 

 “…I won’t give the specifics, but I anonymously donate to several causes, including safe injection sites for drug users and putting a stop to sex trafficking as well as the exploitation of endangered species. The other benefit of this plan would be to keep my reputation going and secure even more power so that I can continue working with the task force undercover.” Red said. 

 Liz smiled as she fell a little deeper in love with him. She felt like kissing him, but she refrained and just gazed admiringly at him instead. 

 Cooper and Ressler couldn’t deny that those were all good causes. 

 “Fine. Do what you have to do, but please do not murder anyone.” Cooper said. 

 Red smirked slightly. 

 “I’ll try my best not to.” He said. 

 The meeting was over at that point, so Liz and Red went into the elevator together. 

 “You know someone who can beat the gladiator?” She asked. 

 “Yes. His name is Dembe Zuma.” He said. 

 ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 

 Red sauntered into the derelict school with Dembe and there was a crowd of criminals waiting for the fight to begin. They looked at Red and Dembe. Some of the people recognized Red and they went quiet. 

 “What are you doing here, Reddington?” The gladiator’s employer asked. 

 Red studied the older man and recognized him as one of his power-hungry rivals; they were in almost constant competition with each other. 

 “Hello, Gregory. Long time no see. I was beginning to think you were in prison.” Red said, implying Gregory’s incompetence.

 Gregory didn’t appreciate this; he glared and his mouth twitched slightly. 

 “I asked you a question.” He said to Red. 

 “I’m here to have a little fun. I want the gladiator to fight my guy. If we lose, I’ll give you a billion dollars to play with. If we win, I get fifty percent of the cartel’s profits.” Red said. 

 Gregory scoffed, but the crowd stayed silent. They all studied the gladiator and then Dembe, who was smaller. Gregory decided to give it a go; Reddington’s guy would surely lose and then he’d not only humiliate Reddington, but he’d get a billion dollars from him.

 “Okay.” He agreed. 

 “Excellent.” Red said, smiling cheerfully. 

 The gladiator’s original opponent looked a little relieved as he left the center of the crowd. Dembe made his way into the center and the gladiator looked amused. 

 “Three, two, one…go!” A man yelled. 

 Dembe was much faster than the gladiator, who seemed to actually be weighed down by his bulk. Dembe dodged a few very heavy punches, then he managed to high-kick the gladiator full-force in the throat. The fight was over as the gladiator dropped dead. Everyone was in stunned silence. 

 “Yikes…vagal inhibition is a bitch.” Red said. 

 Everyone looked at Red. 

 “It stopped his heart…I suppose it could have also severed his spinal cord.” Red explained. 

 They still gaped at him. 

 A member of the drug cartel eventually stepped forward and agreed to give Red fifty percent of their profits. They shook hands on it and then Red and Dembe left. 

 ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 

 Red was in the black site, having just told the agents his news. They were all astonished and impressed, except for the fact that the gladiator had been killed. 

 “You said you wouldn’t murder anyone, Reddington.” Cooper scolded him. 

 “ _I didn’t_ murder anyone, Harold.” He pointed out. 

 Cooper made a face about the irritating technicality, but he would let it go. 

 “Fine. Well, this case is over. I expect you to make good on your word and help the causes you mentioned.” Cooper said. 

 “I will.” Red said genuinely. 

 Cooper nodded, then the meeting broke up. Red and Liz got into the elevator together. 

 “That was really impressive, Red. Dembe must be a real badass.” She said, smirking. 

 “He is an amazing person.” He said fondly. 

 Liz smiled, then they stepped out of the elevator. They went to her car and got in, then she started driving them ‘home’ to the hotel. They parked and went in together, then Red let them into the suite. 

 “Oh by the way, here’s the other access card, sweetheart.” Red said, handing Lizzie a suite key card. 

 Liz beamed at him. 

 “Thanks, Red…” She said softly. 

 Liz felt excited; this was the equivalent of getting Red’s house key. She wrapped her arms around his neck and gave him a big hug, then she kissed his cheek and then his lips. Red was thrilled Lizzie was so happy. 

 “I love you.” He said. 

 “I love you, too.” She said. 

 They kissed over and over again, then Liz giggled happily. They looked at each other and smiled. 

 “I’m surprised you told them about us, Lizzie…pleasantly surprised.” He said. 

 Liz laughed. 

 “I surprised myself, too! I just had the urge to tell them all of a sudden and I went for it.” She said. 

 They both chuckled. 

 “I’m very glad you did. And I’m glad they were okay with it, even though I suspected they would be.” He said. 

 “I didn’t think they would accept it. I thought I was gonna get fired or something. I’m so relieved.” She said. 

 Red pulled Lizzie closer and tightly embraced her again. He felt her relaxing against him as he held her and it was so sweet. She sighed contentedly as he gently rubbed her back. Liz felt so relaxed, secure and happy in Red’s arms. She felt like she was finally with the right man; she also felt like this had been missing from her life for a long time and she’d only recently realized it. Better late than never, she thought. Red was elated that he and Lizzie were finally together the way he wanted them to be; he’d wanted them to be a couple for a long time but he was unable to be in her life, then Tom had gotten in the way. Red felt truly happy now. 

 

**The End**

 


End file.
